Trust
by Kagome Narome
Summary: Her father walked out on her. Trust is hard to come by when you're trying to live through life when you've been betrayed. Can she learn to Trust someone again...let alone Ichigo? M for violence and my morbid imagination. IchigoXOC
1. Almost Usual Monday

Whoa! Kagome Narome here! I'm back baby! It's spring break for me and I FINALLY got to editing the story line! (Only first chapter though...) Ok, so I took a few things out and added a few things in. Then I tried my best to fix all spelling mistakes and such. I tried to make it seem less corny too. :P Although I don't think I did a very good job.

Anyway, this is Trust-edited!

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls of the prison that my mother sent me to.<p>

_'I hate school.'_ I thought to myself with a scowl on my face.

I walked up to my locker and spun in my combination, then opened it to get my lunch and my book. I slammed it shut and locked it. I heard a few things inside my locker fall, and I cursed, but decided to just walk away.

'_Just walk away Makoto, just walk away and count to 10.' _I thought, breathing deeply.

I walked to the tree; the usual place I sit for lunch. I sat down and opened my bento and started eating, while reading my book at the same time. The only problem was that I wasn't really paying attention to what I was reading; my mind was on something else.

'_It's all HIS fault! Such a stupid asshole! I got a fucking D- on my paper! Come on! So what, I don't believe in world peace, who the hell cares? I know he sure as hell doesn't.' _I thought, my shoulders trebling with anger.

I wasn't usually _this _aggravated on a Monday, but since I got a D- I'm pissed!

"Hey, Makoto, what're you up to?" I hear a voice yell. I did an anime vain pop.

I looked up to see Tatsuki, and Orihime waving to me. Ugh, great, now I have to deal with those people.

"Tatsuki, why do you even bother talking to her? You know she's going to say something bad back at you." Ichigo and his stupid orange hair of his, asked Tatsuki. Another anime vein popped onto my head.

"Ichigo, just keep your nose out of my business." she shot back. Then she started waving to me again and yelling my name to get my attention.

I just frowned and flipped her off. I heard Ichigo sigh and Orihime gasp, the other dork whose name I didn't bother to know started laughing.

I heard Tatsuki growl and I could literally feel the ground shake underneath me.

This was _almost_ a usual Monday.

I would be sitting under this tree, eating my lunch and pretending to read when really I'm thinking up reasons as to why I hate the world, and then Tatsuki or Orihime come up to me and want to know if I want to hang with them.

Usually I just say something rude or mean back to them and they go away. But Tatsuki gets really annoyed with my attitude and beats the shit out of me.

Truly, I'm waiting for the day when they realize that I DON'T want to hang out with them, and I want to be left to my own personal fuming.

Being pulled back to reality, I'm suddenly grabbed by my collar and lifted off the ground. I come face to face with Tatsuki; she looks the same with her pissed off face. I dropped my book and lost the page I was on. That gave me an excuse to beat her ass.

"YOU BITCH! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PAGE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I picked up my book and threw it at her; it hit her in the face.

"AHK!" She gripped the place where I hit her. She gave me a dirty look, and then jumped on top of me. Of course being me; I wouldn't just sit there and take it, so we started wrestling.

"Ichigo, aren't you going to pull them apart?" Keigo, I think his name was asked.

"I'm sick of pulling those two off each other; they've been doing this every time they talk. It gets annoying. I'll just see how long it lasts." Ichigo replied, sticking his hands in his pockets, just standing there.

'_Ha, he's probably enjoying the view...'_

Unfortunately, I heard my cell phone go off. I stopped mid fight and threw Tatsuki off me. I ran over to my cell and looked at the number.

It was my mom.

_COME HOME NOW!_

My mom texted me, and since she rarely texts, she means it.

I put my stuff away and walked away from the group, like nothing happened.

"HEY! Makoto where are you going! I'm not finished with you yet!" I heard Tatsuki yell back at me.

"Some other time Tatsuki, I have something important to do, maybe tomorrow." I yelled back at her, not even turning around, but just waving my hand over my shoulder.

I walked off school grounds, not even caring that I was going to miss class.

* * *

><p>-At the house-<p>

"What do you want?" I asked my mother the minute I walked through the door of our shabby, small apartment, not even looking her in the eyes.

She replied with a sob. I snapped my head to look at her. She was crying, really hard too. I've never seen my mom cry but once, and that was when dad left…

I ran over to her, letting my stuff fall to the ground. She fell to floor sobbing and hiccupping.

"Mom what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked franticly, she doesn't act like this; it's scaring me to be honest. She looked up at me through her red, sore eyes.

"Ka—Kana—she—she's lost! She was kidnapped! One second she was at the school grounds, the next she was gone! Her friends said that a man jumped out of a van and took her away!" She managed to get out before breaking down. She sobbed into my school uniform while I sat there, lost in my thoughts.

"_Kana? What? Kana's kidnapped…but…that just seems…impossible…" _I thought to myself while staring off into space, but I soon snapped out of it and stood up.

"Where—where are you going?" My mom asked looking up at me through her bloodshot eyes.

"I don't know mom, maybe to find Kana?" I looked at her like she was a retard. She just sat there in her tears and stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Call the police while I'm out there." I turned away from her, not looking into her teary eyes. Soon I was going to start feeling what she was.

* * *

><p>I ran through the streets of Karakura. I was fighting back the tears that threated to fall. The running helped me from keeping them back; it kept my fine focused on one thing.<p>

Kana was the one person that I couldn't get mad at and she was missing.

It's probably been four hours since I started the search. Today just wasn't my day.

As I continued running, I looked every place that I could think of, but then I realized…Kana didn't just walk out the front door without letting mom know where she was…she was kidnapped.

I smacked my head and leaned against a wall. Of course it would take a dumbass like me to figure that out four hours later.

I felt the hope drain from me. I have no idea where they would take a little girl, and I can't break into the nearest apartment trying to find her. I felt helpless.

I felt the tear slip past my eye, and slither down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away, but more came. I just stood there next to Candle Light Park and cried silently.

"Makoto?" I heard a wavering voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was.

She stood there looking at me like she was witnessing a miracle, and was completely shocked. She soon shook her head and went over to me.

_Tatsuki_ put her hand on my shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"My—my sister…" I cried; my voice cracking.

"You're sister?" She asked.

"She—she was kidnapped!" I cried louder.

"Oh, no." Tatsuki sounded, imagining what it would be like losing Orihime, who is practically her sister.

I tried to calm myself by taking a few deep breaths.

"Is it ok if I call Orihime and tell her what happened?" Tatsuki asked. I nodded, now trying to wipe away the tears with my sleeve.

"I'm going to help you look for her. Do you have your cell on you?" She asked, and I nodded. "Good, I'll give you my number. I'll call you if I find anything out."

* * *

><p>-9:00 pm-<p>

I was still looking, but no one found her yet. I've been looking for seven hours now! Tatsuki had even called her karate buddies and asked them to look for her, but none of them found anything! I've been to the scene where she was kidnapped about a hundred times today, and I didn't find so much as a hair.

Worst thing is that I was starting to lose hope. For all I know she could be dead right now…

I keep going, turning corners sharply, going through dark alleyways, checking dumpsters.

Once, I thought I saw her pink ribbon that she always wears in her hair; dad gave it to her when she was three as a birthday present, it was across the street. The crossing light was red, but I couldn't wait. I ran across the street weaving through cars, hearing their horns beep and people yell that I'm crazy out of their windows.

I got to the other side of the street, but I was just imagining things. I felt stupid, yet sad because I had such hope in me for a second, only to be crushed by such a small situation.

My phone started buzzing. I pulled it out; it was Tatsuki.

_Are you still looking for her? I went to the police to talk to them and saw your mom reporting your missing sister. I got to talk to her, she seemed worried about you. They haven't found anything yet. _

I could only lose all the hope that was left inside of me then. I sent her a message back.

_Ok, thanks for the update._

I walked home then.

_Hope._ It's such a stupid word. Who even invented it in the first place? Why would they want something that makes you feel so…wishful one second, only to turn to sadness when you realize the hope was false?

'_Such a stupid word...'_

When I got home, my mom ran to me and hugged me tightly. She hasn't shown this kind of affection to me since I was eight. That was before dad left too…

"Did you find anything?" She asked. I paused. I didn't want to say no, but I had to.

She pulled away from me and looked me strait in the eyes. I looked down, avoiding them.

She started breaking down again. I just stood there watching with blank eyes as she sat on the ground like a helpless child. Wasn't that suppose to be me? Wasn't she supposed to be the one who was to comfort me? If I had to act as the adult and she the child, then I wouldn't comfort her. She didn't deserve it.

* * *

><p>I wonder if you've ever felt truly alone in the world before.<p>

'Cause I know I do right now.

Kana's the reason I'm living…she keeps me sane. It not that I'm obsessed with her; I'm just looking out for her since mother can't do it anymore.

I felt hollow as I walked to my room and closed all my blinds. I stuck my earphones into my ears and turned up the volume to a loud, screaming band. Only I didn't hear anything.

My mind was blank; all I could do was curl up into a tight ball underneath my covers.

The world was truly a rude, horrible, conceited, awful, nasty, foul, miserable place. If you weren't careful, you'd be chewed and spat back out.

No one was my friend other than Kana, not even I was my own friend.

This was supposed to be my _almost_ usual Monday.

* * *

><p>Well...what did you think? Leave a review and tell me please!<p> 


	2. Can't Trust Anyone

What's up everyone? I got the second chapter edited! Yay...although I couldn't do a lot with this chapter unless it changes the main plot completely... I don't want that. Ugh...I think I messed up on Ichigo's personality too...bleh...I hope the next one with be better.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a high pitched screech pattern; my alarm clock. I reached over and shut it off, then read what it said. 5:00 am. School didn't start until 8:00, but I always get up early.<p>

I yawned and stretched in bed. Then I felt something cold against my skin. I reached down to retrieve it and found it to be my IPod. I had it on replay and it was still playing.

"Shit…now I have to charge it." I said with dismay. That's a good way to start my day off…without my music.

I went into my sister's room to wake her up, only to find that she wasn't there.

"What the hell? Did she get up before me?" I said out loud. Then I remembered. "Oh...that's right…" I let out a gasp of air, and the hollow feeling returned, only not as bad.

I looked around her small, dark room, leaning against the door frame. I crossed my arms and then I realized that I was still wearing my Karakura High uniform from yesterday. Great…just great.

I looked into her room once again. Usually she had the windows open, making everything bright and warm in here. Actually, I liked it when I was in her room with the windows open. It was an escape from the rest of the house and its bad memories.

I would have stayed longer but without her in it, this didn't feel right. So I walked out of her room and shut the door, tightly.

I took a shower, maybe spending about an hour in there trying to figure out who the most likely person would be to kidnap my sister. That didn't do me any help, and I started getting into a sad mood again.

I turned the water onto hot, trying to focus on the pain instead of the memories. It did the job, making me want to turn the faucet to cold, but I didn't. Doing this was considered self harm, something that I promised myself I wouldn't do.

Although, I don't think burning yourself in the shower was considered self-harm…kind of pathetic the more I thought about it. Who the hell burns themselves in the shower?

After the shower, I could see the steam coming off my arms; they were beat red. I quickly ran the towel over my arm, mopping off the hot water.

I wrapped the towel around my long, wet hair, which was sticking to my face.

I wiped away the condensation on the bathroom mirror with my hand, and then looked at my face.

My calm brown eyes stared back at me, and my usual sinister face as well. My mom was responsible for telling me that my face looked sinister, I never knew why though.

I put on the same gray uniform for Kurakara High. I still had the towel wrapped around my hair; I would style it later. As I was getting dressed I was thinking of the top ten worst things that could happen if your sister was kidnapped. Thinking about that almost made me depressed, so I quickly decided to go make breakfast.

I made two toaster strudels for breakfast, chewing them slowly. Again my mind wondered off, and I wondered if I would ever see my little sister again.

And that was when I just let it all go down. The tears started falling again and the next thing I know, I was crying into my pillow.

I needed to find my sister! I could remember seeing all those lost child posters posted up in the school but I would only pass them and think "Sucks for the parents, they should have been watching them instead of letting them wander free all the time."

Now I know what those parents and siblings were feeling when they lost part of their heart!

My door bell rang. I didn't want to answer it. So I let it ring, but something came into my mind.

What if it was my sister? Or the police found her, or they have a lead on her and the kidnappers?

I dashed out of my room, knocking over a chair in the process. I slammed into the door but quickly recovered from it, then ripped it open. Then I noticed it was only Tatsuki and Orihime standing there with shock and a little of confusion.

"Umm, did we come at a bad time?" Orihime asked innocently.

I shook my head, wiping away the tears with my sleeve again. "I was just about to leave." I said in a sad tone, a little bit of hope flying out of me again.

Damn, that word again. Why the hell should I trust myself with hope?

"Oh, well that's good, we came by to see if you wanted to walk with us to school." Tatsuki stated, and then looked for an answer from me.

I was about to say 'Piss off', then slam the door in their faces, but since Tatsuki helped me yesterday...I couldn't seem to do it.

Then an idea popped into my head. If I was mean to them the whole morning, then maybe they would leave me alone!

"Fine, but it only happens once, got it?" I said through my teeth, trying to sound harsh.

They both seem shocked but then nodded their heads. I picked up my bag and went out the door.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing to steal in that shit hole," I simply shrugged. "and keep your nose out of my business." I added.

* * *

><p>-During their walk to school-<p>

"So, Makoto, I don't want to get you in a bad mood or anything, and you don't have to talk about it, but do you know who kidnapped your sister yet?" Orihime asked shyly.

"_God, she's too cute to yell at, I couldn't make her cry that would make me feel like a complete jackass, but then again I'm always a jackass to other people…but still." _I thought to myself.

"Uhh…no. We didn't, but when I get my hands on the person who did…" I trailed off, just leaving it at that.

All the anger was making me feel funny. Usually it was anger that I felt where ever I was but not this much.

"Don't worry, if you want, we'll tell our friends to keep an eye out for her." Tatsuki suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your friends laughed when they hear that my sister went missing. I'm such an ass to people that they couldn't care less about me." I thought about all the people that I called names or beaten up.

"Well, I'm sure it isn't too late to apologize to them." Orihime smiled.

"I don't know, I've done some pretty bad stuff to people through the few years of my life." I looked down. "I mean, I'm surprised that you idiots decided to offer to walk with me to school!" I added, being mean again. I did a mental fist pump at the insult.

"Makoto, are you being mean just to make us not like you?" Orihime asked suddenly. I snapped my head up at her, my eyes wide.

_"Did she see through my plan that quickly?"_

"Uhhh..."I didn't really reply to it.

"Makoto, I can understand that you are going through a hard time from losing your sister and all, but you don't have to be mean. I'm sure Tatsuki and I are here for you!" She smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Right Tatsuki?" She asked her best friend.

"Yeah." Tatsuki said, looking at me directly. I looked down to my feet, a scowl on my face.

_"Heh, I'm not being mean to you because I lost my sister, I'm mean to everyone because of my father...just losing my sister gives me another reason." _I thought bitterly in my head.

"Really? I didn't notice I was being mean...sorry...I guess." I mumbled a little bit. I completely ignored that fact that I almost had a bonding with those two. The last thing I need is more people for me to trust….no more trust…anything but trust.

There was a little silence until Orihime spoke up again. "Hey, Makoto, why don't you hang out with us today? I think you'll have a lot of fun, and it'll help take your mind off of things." Orihime suggested.

"_Pfft! Woman, please. Are you asking for a death wish?"_ I laughed at the thought inside my mind. Are her boobs taking all the blood from her head? But the again…it's just a day. One day. One day to feel normal. I deserve it, right?

"Uh, sure I guess, wouldn't hurt if it was only for a day." I agreed. Orihime laughed with joy.

"How about at lunch you sit with us on the roof? I want you to try my famous noodles with beef, pork, and leek! Along with some honey on top!" Orihime cheered.

I looked over to Tatsuki with a weird face. "Does she always mix things that don't taste good together?"

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl; she just likes to eat weird stuff I guess." Tatsuki shrugged.

"HEY! I can hear you two!" Orihime accused.

* * *

><p>-At school-<p>

"Hey Ichigo, did you hear about Makoto?" Keigo asked.

"No, and I don't care." Ichigo responded automatically, knowing Keigo would go on forever.

"Well, it's not really about Makoto but more about her sister." Keigo went on ignoring Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned, and then sat down at his desk.

"Anyway, when Makoto ran away yesterday after fighting with Tatsuki she went home and she found out that her little sister was kidnapped from school." Keigo gossiped.

After hearing this Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Makoto, and couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Karin or Yuzu.

"Then Makoto went all crazy and went looking for her sister even though she knew she wasn't going to find her. And dig this; Tatsuki was walking home when she saw Makoto crying! Now that's something that you don't see every day! Oh! I heard that she was looking for her sister until nine last night too." Keigo exclaimed, amazed.

"Wow sounds pretty amazing for someone to cry." Ichigo used heavy sarcasm.

"You know Ichigo, even though Makoto is cold and mean to people, she still has feelings, and I think that she just didn't like feeling like she was weak, so she acted like she hated people, like she didn't need anyone." Keigo said sounding like he had pity for her.

I think I almost sided with him on this one. But then...

"BULL SHIT! You don't know jack shit about me! So don't go around saying stuff about me that isn't true!" Keigo and I jerked out heads over to the door; Makoto had slammed her fists down on a desk.

Tatsuki and Orihime popped out from behind her.

"Uhh, Makoto that's just Keigo being Keigo, so don't worry about him." Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, by the way that's not a great way to win friends over. Try being a little nicer like, say "Please don't spread roomers about me." Orihime explained to Makoto.

Makoto growled, like she was disgusted.

"OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! MAKOTO UTSUKI IS HANGING OUT WITH TATSUKI AND ORIHIME!" Keigo shouted at the top of his lungs, drawing some weird stares from people.

"UGH! SHUT UP KEIGO!" Makoto yelled, picking up a desk and lifting it over her head.

Keigo and I looked up at her with amazement.

* * *

><p>-After Makoto calms down -<p>

"Oh, so she's going to hang out with us for the day. That doesn't sound too bad." Keigo shrugged.

"You sound like it's a horrible thing." Makoto shot back, glaring. She really didn't like that guy.

"Sorry to hear about your sister." Ichigo said out of no where.

"I don't give a shit." Makoto crossed her arms and looked away.

Then the bell rang and Makoto started walking away to her classroom.

"Oh yeah, Makoto you are going to sit with us at lunch right?" Orihime asked.

Makoto stopped and turned her head, like she was going to give a death stare.

"Don't know why I shouldn't, maybe I could harass some more of you guys." Makoto suggested, and evil smirk playing at her lips.

* * *

><p>-During 4th period -<p>

"Now in two weeks we're going to be going to…" The teacher just kept going on and on! It was getting annoying. I sighed in my head.

"_This is stupid, I could be looking for my sister right now…that brings me back to this morning. Ichigo said that he was sorry about my sister and I acted like a total jerk." _I thought while putting my head down on my desk.

"_Everything is changing, I mean, I thought that I was just walking with Tatsuki and Orihime because Tatsuki helped me look for my sister last night, but it felt…right to walk with them. Like I belonged." _I thought once more closing my eyes this time.

"_I felt like people were really there, and wouldn't walk out on me, unlike my father. I think I felt what it was like to have friends again, but are they really my friends? Or are they just there because they feel bad about my sister?" _I turned my head so that I could look out the window.

"_Yes, that's what it was, my sister. That's right; no one is really your friend Makoto. They only felt bad and walked with you because your sister went missing. You're never going to have real friends that won't walk out like your dad did, just accept it."_ I thought, a tear running down my cheek.

You can't trust anyone in this world. Not even yourself. If you do, you're going to be in one hell of a situation.

Slowly, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I watched the man that looked like me. He was smiling, like I smile. Why did he look like me? He had the same hair, the same smile, the same nose. Who was this man?<p>

"Welcome home my dear; we've been expecting you to arrive." He said, his voice sounding sinister, and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

There were two men standing on either side of him. One looked pale, and the other had dark skin, I couldn't see their faces.

Then suddenly, like a bullet flying through the air, the man with the pale skin had his sword through my stomach. I looked down to see blood squirting out of the wound; my blood. It was everywhere, in a puddle on the ground, on my shirt, on my pants, on my shoes, on my hands, just everywhere.

I felt cold, the blood draining out of me like a waterfall. Slowly, my eyes got heavy, and I collapsed on the ground, lying in my own blood.

The man that looked like me came into view, looking down on me. He smiled again, like I smiled.

He didn't do anything, and let me drain blood. The white tiles of the floor tainted with the thick red liquid. What was happening to me? Why am I dying?

It was probably my mind playing tricks on me. Yes, it has to be that, because my blood on the white tiles started to form into little designs.

A circle…stars…triangles… other shapes I've seen before. They were all formed around me. No one was moving the blood; it was going on its own. Then the blood started to glow a bright red, and it sunk into the floor, burning the tiles.

I felt so drowsy…my eyes lids so heavy. I couldn't keep them open any longer…I just…

* * *

><p>The minute the bell for lunch sounded I jumped out of my seat and fell onto the floor. Some looked at me like I was a freak, while others just rushed out of the room.<p>

I picked up my stuff and went to my locker, still shocked a little bit. That was the creepiest dream that I've ever had. I'm glad it was just a dream.

I took out my lunch, and was about to take out the book I read at lunch when I remembered that I was sitting with Orihime and the others today.

"Should I really go? I mean, I thought I had made up my mind that they only walked with me because they felt bad, right? So why should I go?" I asked myself holding the book in my hand.

* * *

><p>-With Ichigo and friends-<p>

I was sitting on the roof top with Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Orihime. Orihime was complaining that Makoto wasn't here yet. Good, she was a total bitch today! I told her that I was sorry about her sister and she says that she gives a shit. What the heck? That girl won't make any friends, I'm sure of that!

"Orihime, just wait a little bit; maybe she's on her way here right now." Tatsuki suggested.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Keigo interrupted. We all looked to him. He was looking down from the edge of the school, and then pointed to the tree.

You could see a figure standing under the shade of the tree.

"Well, I guess she blew you two off. I told you not to bother with her; she's only going to stab you in the back." I said carelessly to Orihime and Tatsuki.

"And how do you know that she would really do that?" Tatsuki shot back.

"Because she just did, you saw her by the tree didn't you? That's proof enough!" I answered.

"Ichigo what's your problem with Makoto anyway?" Tatsuki asked with a frown.

"She treats me like crap for no reason." Ichigo explained.

"Makoto is going through a really hard time right now; her sister was kidnapped, what do you think that she's going to treat you like; her god? Of course she's going to treat you like shit!" Tatsuki defended her.

"First off, she's been this way since 7th grade. Besides, her sister is probably happy that she got kidnapped! I couldn't image what it would be like living with Makoto!" I said, not watching my mouth.

I felt something on my cheek. The next thing I knew was that my cheek was burning and Makoto was standing in front of me crying, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Don't you EVER talk about my sister that way! My sister was the only person that I could ever **trust**! Don't you **DARE** say that she would be happy to be kidnapped because living with me was so horrible. I did everything for her when my mother wouldn't!" She cried silent tears, but her voice was threatening. She said it in such a low, menacing way…

No one dared to move a muscle.

"So don't you ever say that she would be happy without me, or that I'm so horrible to live with, because I was the one who always watched out for her and became more of a mother to her than a sister when my father walked out on us."

I think the last few words that came out from her mouth shocked us all. Makoto never talked about her father, only once in her life since she came to this school. It was when some stupid girl was mad at Makoto and said something about her father to tick Makoto off. Instead she only smiled and said, "My father is a dick, I wouldn't care if you called him something other than that, because I would probably agree with you."

Then Makoto ran past all of us, and past her stuff that she had on the floor and went down the stairs.

"Ichigo, what the hell was your problem?" Keigo asked.

I said nothing.

"You aren't acting like yourself at all; it's not like you to talk dirty to someone, let alone about someone's sister!" Tatsuki yelled into my face.

"I…" I was at loss of words, I didn't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't stop the words coming from my mouth.

"I…I…" I didn't answer. Tatsuki sighed.

"Well, now Makoto is never going to want to hang out with us ever again." Tatsuki said as she picked up Makoto's stuff.

"Nice going Ichigo, you just ruined Makoto's chances with making friends and trusting them." Keigo agreed with Tatsuki.

"Hey guys, it's not completely Ichigo's fault, we haven't exactly been nice to Makoto ourselves." Orihime claimed. We all stopped to think about that one, she was right though; everyone had most likely said or done something to make Makoto mad at them.

Then the bell rang.

"I guess I'll have to give this to Makoto tomorrow." Tatsuki said, taking Makoto's stuff and heading down the stairs.


	3. My Name is the Truth

Well...this one took the longest for me to edit so far. :P I like how I changed a lot in it though. I made it (hopefully) less corny. I (hopefully) made it make more sense too...like if they moved her body and what not. Why she would still have her apartment...anyway...hope you like it!

* * *

><p>After I ditched school, I walked around Karakura town again. I was tried to blow off the steam that I just created…it wasn't going so well.<p>

"That stupid, stupid Ichigo!" I shouted to myself. "Why did he have to say that? He doesn't know anything about me or my sister. Nothing I tell you! He doesn't have the right to say something like that!" I screamed the loudest I could.

Thank god that no one was around…they would think that had gone crazy.

I'd stopped at the river, after shouting angrily to myself; I sat on a bench just enjoying the silence. Silence gave me time to think though…something that I've been doing a lot lately. I don't want to think…I just want to…to…do something…

I sighed. I wanted to look for Kana…but…I didn't want any more hope to be crushed. Soon enough I was going to give up on life.

"I just hope she's alright." I said putting my head on my hands.

I wasn't as scared as I was yesterday, I guess it went numb. Why would I be scared anyway? Scared for her? She's probably already doing that herself. Scared that I would never see her again?

No…she's like my older sister...she's the strong one.

I smiled. I was such a baby when it came to storms. I hated them, the loud noises they made with the thunder. I'd always sneak into her room and climb into her bed. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

I relied on her as much as she did on me.

I got up and walked to Candle Light Park, and sat down on a swing. I still felt hollow inside to be honest, I wasn't ready to move on just yet.

_"Hey Makoto! Guess what I got today!" _

_"What?" _

_"I got an A on my math test!" _

_"You did? Great, even my little sister is smarter than me!"_

_"HAHA! Do you think you could take me to the arcade for getting an A?" _

_..._

_"Sure, I need to get out of the house anyway. Besides, we both know that I'm better at playing video games than you," _

_"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" _

_"Then we'll have to find out!" _

I smiled at the memory. I never knew that I would miss someone so much...

* * *

><p>-Several hours later-<p>

I opened my door, exhausted. I've been out all day looking for my sister like a mindless zombie. Somehow I feel like I'm not myself, I should be freaking out and crying every 10 minutes like the first day, but I just felt numb.

"Mom, are you home?" I called out in a monotone voice.

I went over to the kitchen table. There was a note. I read it to myself.

_**Dearest Makoto, **_

_**I can't take not having Kana here, because she's the only thing that I have left of her father. There is something that I didn't tell you. Please sit down because this might shock you like it did to me. **_

_**The man that walked out this house so many years ago was not your father, he was Kana's. **_

I took a deep breath, and sat down. This couldn't be true; she was just feeding me bullshit! That's got to be it! She's probably taking crack again; she doesn't know which way is up!

_**Your fathers name escapes me, he never told me, but on the night of my wedding I met him and we fell in love. More love than Kana's father, even though I had wedded him earlier that day. **_

_**All I can say is that your father was not human; he was more of a spirit, if that's what you could call it. A very powerful sprit he was, and you look so much like him. **_

_**The time I figured out you were his, I was almost going to kill you, but then I would lose the only thing I had left of him, so I kept you. **_

_**Knowing very well that if you stayed then Kana's father would find out, but I couldn't let him go. **_

_**I named you Makoto because you were the truth. Yes, it was the truth that hurts the most, but you can not blame it for your pain, you can only blame yourself. **_

_**The night that Kana's father walked out on us, he said 'Makoto is the truth. I know that now.' **_

_**Now that I've told you that, if you look in the bathroom you will find me, if you find Kana, you can chose to tell her if you're her half sister, or not, but I leave her in your care. **_

_**And also if you find Kana, tell her that I'm sorry that I never acted like a real mother to her. And I thank you for being her mother all her years. **_

_**Love you both, **_

_**Your Mother. **_

So it turns out that my father is some guy that isn't human. Great, she was probably doing crack that night and had a little fun with my _real_ father. WAIT! Who said that I believed her...well, I ALMOST did, just now.

"Why is my mother crazy?" I asked myself, shaking my head.

I folded the note and put it in my back pocket, then went over to the bathroom.

The door was shut.

"…Why do I have a bad feeling…"

I tried to turn the nob, but it was locked. I looked at the key rack for the key but it wasn't there. Only one thing left to do…

"One…Two…Three."

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**THUNK!**

"Ouch…damn that hurt." I'd smashed the door open and fell to the floor on accident. I got up and rubbed my arm where I fell.

Then the smell hit me before my eyes saw, it smelt of alcohol, and...blood?

I knew not to look down, I just knew it. There was something bad that would haunt me for life if I did.

I did anyway…and I regretted it. There was blood…so much blood. Not only that, but it was caked on! Not even red anymore! It was brown!

I almost fainted at the site of it; there was blood everywhere, just like in my dream.

It wasn't the blood that was going to haunt me though…it was the face of my mother.

Snow White part of a mass murder came to my mind. She looked stark white, with brown blood on her face. Her eyes were open, staring right at me.

I started breathing like I had asthma. I couldn't get air into my lungs! If I wouldn't have gone to the bathroom before I came home, I probably would have shit my pants by now.

I didn't felt numb…I felt trauma…I wish I was feeling numb.

I ran to the phone. I dialed the first number that came into my head and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Kurosaki Clinic, what can I help you with?" I could hear Ichigo's voice on the other end of the line.

"Ich…Ichigo?"

"Makoto? What are you doing calling my clinic?"

"It's… It's my mom!" I started crying again, I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Makoto, just calm down, take a deep breath and tell me." Ichigo instructed me. I did as I was told.

"I came, home *hiccup* and I found my *hiccup* mom in*hiccup*in the bathroom and she *hiccup* killed herself!"

Whenever I'm traumatized I hiccupped while crying. I'm pretty sure I was about to faint too!

"A-are-are you sure?" Ichigo asked, uncertain.

"YEAH I'M SURE; SHE'S LYING ON THE FLOOR DEAD!" I screamed into the phone.

"Just hold on a few minutes, I'll be right there." Ichigo said before hanging up.

I dropped the phone and fell on the floor. My head was spinning. I couldn't think, I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't, and there was this ringing noise in my head. It was hurting, I wanted it to stop!

I closed my eyes and clutched my head. I started crying again.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Something was crushing down on me, I couldn't breath, I was about to pass out from my lack of air.

Now I felt like vomiting. Sure my mom was an alcoholic, and a horrible mother, but you can't help but feel horrified at the sight of it.

The door opened and I heard foot steps run in the house. Where they that fast or did I not realize that time had passed while I was in pain?

"MAKOTO?" I heard Ichigo yell.

"Ichigo, over here." I heard a voice.

"Makoto, can you hear me?" I heard Ichigo's voice again, closer this time.

I opened my eyes to see Ichigo's brown ones. I nodded. I tried to move but my head started hurting again. My hand instantly flew up to my forehead. Now my head hurt a lot worse from doing that!

Ichigo removed my hand and put his own on it.

"She's burning up." Ichigo said to his father. His father didn't do or say anything…he only stared at the bath room with a straight face.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked, about to get up.

"Stay there…don't you dare move another inch. You don't need to see this." He warned, moving again. He closed the door and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police." He shook his head as he dialed the number, then he looked at Ichigo. "She's dead…" He whispered.

I didn't like hearing the words. Why? I didn't love my mother like I loved my sister…at one point in time I did…is that why I fell so…so…

"We'll take Makoto home with us tonight; get her away from this place." He said, then he started talking into the phone.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked me suddenly.

I looked up at him. I never noticed how his brown eyes shine with concern for others. Just this morning I was completely mad at him…but now…

"It's ok to cry." He told me, moving my bangs from my eyes.

"_Ok to cry? What's he talking about…I'm not going…to.." _

I hadn't noticed that the tears were about to pool out of my eyes.

His words echoed in my head. It's ok to cry. It's ok to cry.

So I cried…I cried hard, right into his shoulder too.

* * *

><p>-At Ichigo's house-<p>

On the way to my house, Makoto passed out. I couldn't blame her.

I was actually scared when my dad told me not to look. I've seen dead bodies before…very morbid picture of them too. If dad thought it was that bad…then no wonder Makoto was traumatized.

I'd carried her into the car and even held her while she sat next to me crying her eyes out. Eventually she cried so hard she passed out. Then I carried her into the spare room.

I put her on the bed and closed the door. I went into my own room, just down the hall, and opened the door then sat down on the bed.

I rubbed my eyes; so much happened today. I pissed Makoto off and made myself seem like an asshole in front of all my friends. Then Makoto calls me in a panic and it turns out her mother killed herself. What next?

Then I heard the muffled beeping noise come from the closet. I groaned, _'Not again.'_

The closet door slammed open.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

"I know! You don't have to scream every time there's a hollow!" I stated, standing up.

Here we go again.

* * *

><p>-Makoto's dream-<p>

_He's Kana's father, not yours. _

Wha-what are you talking about?

_He didn't seem human; he was more like a spirit, a very powerful spirit._

What do you mean…?

**Makoto, _I'm _your real father. Come, join me. **

NO! SOMEBODY…HELP!

There he was again. He looked like me, it scared me. He was staring at me with this face, the face of the devil himself. The wicked smile looming on his face, his eyes glowing white.

He was speaking words, words I've never heard of. I turned and ran, trying my best to get away from him. No matter what, whenever I looked over my shoulder he was always there!

Please! Somebody! Help me! Help me! I don't care who you are! Somebody…SAVE ME!

* * *

><p>I would have literally jumped out of bed, if it hadn't been for Ichigo that was holding me down.<p>

Wait, hold the phone! What the HELL is ICHIGO KUROSAKI doing here?

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF ME!" I yelled, pushing him to the ground.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? First your screaming help me, help me and won't wake up, and now you're pushing me to the floor saying get off me!" Ichigo yelled back at me.

"Just shut up a second!" I said, trying to make sense of everything. I sat in in a curled ball, holding my head.

I remember coming home and reading a letter, then I think I passed out. No, I keep seeing blood, red blood and brown blood all around me. I looked to Ichigo for answers.

"What happened?" I asked franticly, holding myself with my arms.

"Ah…" Ichigo hesitated, like he was wondering if he should tell me or not. "You came home and found your mother in the bathroom…she…she killed herself." He waited for my reaction.

That explains the blood that I keep thinking of. I nodded for him to go on.

"You passed out on the way here; you were out for the rest of the day. The police are at your house right now investigating, they told us to get you to the station once you wake up. They want you to answer some questions." Ichigo said, getting up off the floor.

"Oh… I should go now," I said getting out of bed; I didn't feel like myself. Lately I've never felt like myself. Right now I'm numb…at least it's better than traumatized.

"Wait, do you mind if I come with you? I just think that you might want someone there with you." He stated. He looked slightly embarrassed.

I thought about it; don't know why he would want to come with me, but I wasn't _that_ concerned about it.

"If you want." I said turning away from him.

* * *

><p>-At the police-<p>

Ichigo and I sat down in front of the guy at the desk.

"Miss Makoto, I'm going to ask you a few questions." He said leaning on the desk.

I just nodded, wanting get this done with.

"At what time did you come home?"

"About 5:30."

"What did you do when you got into the house?"

"I…I called out to my mother to see if she was home."

"Keep going."

I kept thinking that I should tell him about the note that she left, but that was private, this ass hole didn't need to know that I had a runaway father. But then again, he's a cop, of course he would now.

"I checked the bedroom, didn't find her, and I passed the bathroom. I tried to open it, but it was locked, so I broke down the door and…she was…laying there." I didn't know what else to say.

"There was no note or anything?" He asked.

"No." I stated, and then added onto it, at least giving them a reason why she did it. "But…my sister went missing…uh…maybe she just…pushed herself into insanity…" I suggested.

He looked at me for a really long time, and then he sighed. "Your mother's body was removed from the apartment and the mess is cleaned up. We did some testing on your mother's body; we found that she had alcohol poisoning. We've also searched the place and found multiple drugs, over 35 bottles of vodka and much more. Were you aware that your mother was an alcoholic?" He asked. He seemed long…I don't know how else to explain it.

Everyone knew that my mother was an alcoholic. It didn't matter if you knew her or not. You could tell if you looked at me, then my sister, then my apartment.

"I didn't know that it was that bad." I lied in a monotone voice. He looked at me real long and hard, and then sighed again.

"Well, you're free to go back to your apartment whenever you like. Since you are considered an orphan I should be taking you to a foster home, but I've spoken with the government about it. They agreed that because you will come of age in a few years, they think you can handle living on your own. They will cover your rent fee and your other bills until you are old enough to be an adult. Anything such as food or other personal items you must buy on your own. I should tell you that your mother has left you will a small amount of money for you to get by. Please sign this." He slid a piece of paper across the desk. I took a pen and signed my name.

"If there's anything else you need, call this number." He handed me a card and I pushed in my back pocket. My hand touched the note…so close…if he were to see it…

I stood up and bowed to him, as did Ichigo. "Thank you; I appreciate what you are doing."

I walked out of the room and out of the police station. I kept on walked, saying nothing. Ichigo didn't say anything either. Well, that is until…

"What was that about in there?" He asked really serious. I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"When he asked if there was a note…you said no then said that your sister went missing…you were hinting that she killed herself because your sister's gone. The other day you snapped at me and said that your mother didn't care about you two at all." He looked me in the eyes. He got all of that from just listening to me.

There was the most uneasy silence I have ever had before, and all I could do was stand there and look into Ichigo's eyes, nothing really going through my head.

"Well, that was because…" I trailed off, not really having a good reason. I _always _had a reason for what I was doing, or a lie if I needed it.

I think I felt that I couldn't bring myself to lie to him.

I averted my gaze from him; I thought that I could lie better if I wasn't looking into his serious, brown, demanding eyes.

"I said that because…" I trailed off again. What was this tiny feeling inside me telling me not to lie to him?

"Makoto…please tell me." He took my shoulder and turned me to face him. I quickly stepped back from his grasp.

"_DAMN! What the hell is wrong with me? I could lie strait to the cop's face, but if I lie to Ichigo then…I…I don't know why…why can't I lie to him?" _I thought bitterly.

"Makoto, answer the question, we haven't got all day," Ichigo urged, clearly getting annoyed.

"_He said 'we.'" _I noted, totally off track.

It was just a little white lie, why was I making such a big deal about it?

Then I looked him strait in the eyes. That feeling deep inside of me was there again, and when I just stared into his brown abysses that are his eyes, I realized that he had some kind of power over me.

I finally decided that I _wasn't_ going to lie to him.

"I don't have a good answer to it, but I said it so the cops would get off my ass. I don't want to deal with them. I've been there before…they don't need to know about me or anything." I said, and then I quickly turned around, trying to look every other place but near him.

"Makoto." Ichigo called my name. I shyly turned around, not even turning all the way, and looked at the ground where he stood. I had my left hand holding onto my right arm, my usual pose when I feel shy, or sad.

"Makoto, do you…want to start over?" He asked, a little hesitant. What does that mean?

I looked at him; my eyebrows hung low by my chocolate eyes. I was confused and at the same time felt like a child that got in trouble because she did something she wasn't supposed to.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, pretend that we just met, you know, start over."

I smirked at him, feeling a little bit better.

I turned fully to him now and nodded my head, then put my hand out in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Makoto Utsuki; it's nice to meet you."

Ichigo smirked too, and took hold of my hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you too, why don't we head back to my house and get something to eat because I'm hungry."

"I'll take that as a, you want me to stay at you're place tonight?" I smiled at him, raising my eyebrows. I sure as hell didn't want to go back to my apartment. Not after…that.

"Yeah, sure whatever you want." He said turning and walking away, I followed.

"…_Am I feeling…that thing…that…Trust?"_ I shook my head at the thought. As if…

I looked back at him again, he looked back at me and smiled. I blushed.

"_Am I learning to Trust again?" _


	4. Little Girl in your Closet

Hello! You are reading the 4th chapter of Trust: Ichigo Fanficiton. If you have any questions, comments, or any idea for me, leave a review! Thank you. _Kagome Narome

I do no own Bleach(Sadly) I do own Makoto and other charaters/side plots...

I want to thank Sexy-Midnight-Fox for helping me with my story! :)

* * *

><p>-Makoto's POV-<p>

After we got back to his place, his sister; Yuzu, said that supper won't be done 'till about another hour. So I somehow ended up in Ichigo's room, sprawled out all over his bed listening to his IPod, and he wasn't even in the room, I think he was taking a shower.

The songs on his IPod sucked, I mean, I couldn't understand the lyrics, they were just screaming, but there was this one song…It was called 'I will protect.' The song was so…Ichigo. It was about a guy that wanted to protect this girl that he loved from everyone that wanted to hurt her, but couldn't because she wasn't his to protect.

All in all, I kept listening to it thinking of Ichigo.

That's when I heard the muffled beeping noise.

It was coming from his closet, which in my opinion is very weird. Then the closet door slammed open, and out popped a little girl with black hair and raven eyes, holding a cell phone. "ICHIGO!" She yelled, but stopped when she saw me and just stared, like she did something wrong.

I sat up on the bed, and stared back at her, thinking that I did something wrong too.

"Rukia, really, you don't have to scream every time there's a…" Ichigo stood at the door, looking at the scene before him.

"Ichigo! What should I do, I didn't know that someone was even here! What should I do?" The little girl asked.

"I totally forgot that Makoto was-"I cut him off when I screamed. "ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A LITTLE GIRL IN YOUR CLOSET! You're a pervert! You pedophile! You can go to jail for that you sick, sick boy!"

"WHA-this isn't what it looks like, honestly! She's not even a little girl she's-!"

**POP! BOOM!**

I didn't hear him finish the sentence because there was this blinding, flashing light that suddenly filled the air, that left me shocked, and then I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p>-Ichigo's POV-<p>

Rukia flashed that mind eraser thingy at Makoto, and she fell instantly to the floor.

"WHA! You didn't have to do that so suddenly!" I complained.

"What else do you want me to do? Explain to her that I was hiding in your closet because of certain reasons?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

"Why _do_ you hide in my closet?" I asked.

"Getting on with the matter at hand," Rukia changed the subject as she pulled the red glove on. Then she smacked me in the head…again. And I fell backwards and had to catch my body.

"STOP DOING THAT! IT'S ANNOYING!" I yelled, laying my body on my bed.

"I'll take care of this girl, you go get that hollow! I'll follow after you," She said, dragging Makoto to the guest room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," I said, hopping out my window.

* * *

><p>-Rukia's POV-<p>

After I somehow got this Makoto girl on to the bed, Kon popped out of no where on my shoulder.

"What ya doing Nee-San?" He asked. I ripped him off my shoulder and threw him on the bed.

"You stay here a watch over this girl, I have to go help Ichigo," I ordered running out the room.

"_Sure hope that girl doesn't wake up before we get back, if Kon does anything stupid I swear…"_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Makoto's POV-

_I need to send a hollow out there after her to release them; her powers are so weak that they can't even take over her soul yet, at this rate, she won't be any use to us. My poor daughter, not being able to feel all that power yet. _

_Are you thinking of sending that hollow? I can get him if you like, right this moment too. _

_Go ahead, the sooner the better. _

I could see who was talking now; it was that man that looked like me again, and the man that was pale.

Then the pale man stabbed me again, and blood poured out of my stomach.

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed, scared shitless…again.<p>

Panting really hard, I rested my head on my hands. I thought about the dream again. Why does it keep coming up? Why does that guy look so much like me? Why do I keep getting stabbed in the stomach?

I knew that I needed to find Ichigo; I felt like I was going to collapse on the floor and have another attack where I can't breathe.

I got up off the bed and ran over to Ichigo's room, he wasn't there, but his window was open and his closet door too. I looked out the window, and looked out over the horizon. The sun was setting and there was this really strong pull towards somewhere in town. Like I couldn't control myself, I jumped out the window and slid down the rain pipe thing, and ran to where the pull was coming from.

* * *

><p>-Kon's POV-<p>

"Rukia-nii-san! Why do you have to be so mean to me?" I cried into my stuffed hands.

The girl next to me jumped a little bit. I looked at the girl. Her hair was long, and soft, it was a pretty chocolate brown too. She would have looked more pretty if she didn't have a pissed off look on her face while sleeping.

She had on the same uniform that Rukia wears everyday, only the jacket was missing, and she wore the t-shirt.

I looked at her chest, nice size! From what I'm thinking they're a D! YAY! I have found yet again another one of my goddesses!

Suddedly she sat up. I quickly hid under the covers. She sounded like she was panting. What was she dreaming about?

Her breathing calmed, then she got off the bed and ran out the room, I followed her careful not to be seen, when I got to her room, I saw her jump out the window...Ichigo and Rukia-nii-san isn't going to be happy!

* * *

><p>-Makoto's POV-<p>

I came to a road in town, it was a little ways away from my house. I turned and saw the sun setting again; it was going to be dark soon. That's when I heard the blood curdling scream. I wanted to grab my ears, but I couldn't seem to move, it was like I was frozen with fear.

I felt immense pain in my right shoulder and neck. I could only turn my head slightly to the right to see what it was. It felt like there was teeth embedded into me, but I wasn't sure.

"MAKOTO!" I heard him scream.

I felt something dark and threatening slip into me through my wound. It felt wrong and evil, like when darkness presses in on me, but only going inside me!

Then whatever it was that was biting me jearked, let go, and landed several yards in front of me.

I saw him with his orange hair, and this huge sword. He started fighting it as I fell to the ground. Soon enough, darkness took over me, that same feeling I had earlier returning; cold, icy, and threatning.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes a little, just to see Ichigo fighting that thing, but I couldn't hear anything. Not being able to hear anything and seeing a little bit of white, it reminded me of playing Call of duty 4. When ever a bomb goes off near me, it's a white screen and I can't hear anything other than the ringing noise. Of course it only lasts a little bit, and soon enough the sound was flooding my ears again.<p>

I felt cold…and dark. I couldn't move my body though, and I had a strong urge to scream at the top of my lungs.

I watched as Ichigo battled with the monster that had sunk its teeth into me. The monster was losing, I could tell that much, it looked about ready to drop dead, but it wouldn't stop. I seemed that it was still coming after me, but Ichigo was preventing it to get there.

My eyes started seeing black again, and then I just closed my eyes, giving up on trying to see anything. I felt just about ready to pass out again. Then I heard another voice, it belonged to a man, but it sounded gentle.

'_Sleep child,' _it said.

I did as it wished, not having the streaghth to refuse and fight anymore.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Is she going to be ok? Please tell me she's going to be fine!" I could hear Ichigo's voice begging someone, but it was muffled, like it was from behind a door or something.<p>

"Tessai, could you please tell Mr. Kurosaki to let me concentrate so I don't mess up while trying to heal this girl?" I heard a man's voice ask another. I heard a grunt and then a door slid open, and then slid shut, then a little yelp.

I opened my eyes, and saw a man with blonde hair looking down at me.

"OH GOOD! You're awake, that means that you're fine! But don't move around much, because we don't want you to re-open that wound, some reason it took longer to heal than most others." He said very lively.

I sat up anyway, really quickly I must add, and looked around franticly. The room was small a traditional style, it had very liitle stuff inside, maybe a dresser, and a side table but that was it. I was lying on a futon, I must say that it was very comfy. Back to the matter at hand...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" I shouted.

"Shhhhhh! Lay back down you idiot! You could have just re-opened your wound right now!" The guy shushed me and pushed me back down.

"Where am I?" I repeated harshly.

"You're at the Urahara shop, don't worry, your friend Ichigo is out in the other room with Rukia." He said, pulling out a fan and fanning himself with it. I wanted to take the fan and throw it out the window.

We sat in silence, the only noises were me as I shuffled in bed a bit. I could feel my skin forming bruses. I was going to be in pain the next few days.

"Who's your father?" The guy with the fan asked me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer the question, who's your father?" He repeated the question again.

"Kaito Takadame,"

"Liar,"

"What?" I didn't get it, why was he calling me a liar? Unless…he knew about the note.

I looked down at myself, I was wearing the same pants, only I was missing my top and bra, but I had bandages over me. I checked my pocket for the note…yep still there.

"Tell me who you real father is," He asked again.

"I don't know, my mom left me a note before she died telling me that my father wasn't human, I don't believe her though, because she was probably drunk or something," I let the truth out finally, and to a complete stranger that I just met too, I guess I _am_ changing.

"Let them have mercy on her soul," he mumbled. (lol totally out of character with Kisuke here ^_^')

What the hell? He might not have thought that I didn't hear him, but I did! Again, what the hell? Why should he have mercy on my soul?

Then the door burst open, and Ichigo came stomping in.

"MAKOTO! ARE YOU OK! I'm so sorry; I didn't get to the hollow in time, I didn't even know you went after me!" He shouted at me, taking hold of my shoulders.

"Ichigo, you're still in Soul Reaper form, and she doesn't have any spiritual pressure, so she can't see you, she's probably in shock right now," The little girl came in again.

"What are you talking about? I can see him just fine! And-HEY! YOU SHOT ME WITH THAT LIGHT THINGY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I pointed an accusing finger at the girl. She looked surprised.

"You mean that you remember?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Hell yeah! And I'm going to kick your ass for it too!" I growled, just about ready to jump out of bed.

"How is it that you can see Ichigo too, even though you have no spirit pressure?" She asked, holdng her hand up to her chin.

"It's nice to see that you're fine Makoto," Ichigo stated, sitting back relaxed a little.

"You know, you look pretty stupid wearing that weird outfit," I pointed out.

He looked down at himself, and then looked back at me with shock.

"YOU CAN SEE ME!" he asked.

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY THAT!" I smacked him in the back of the head.

* * *

><p>So, after Kisuke (the guy that asked me who my father was) had me rest and lay down while Rukia and he explained everything that happened to me, and everything that happened to Ichigo and the others (including Orihime, Chad, and Uryu) I just sat there thinking that this was the weirdest week that I've ever had.<p>

"First my Sister goes missing, then my mom kills herself, then I find out that my father isn't even my real father, then I find myself in Ichigo's house, and then I get bitten by a monster and I end up here, what else is there?" I asked.

"It's not a monster, it's a hollow, something that devours souls to fill its own self because it doesn't have one," Rukia corrected, I didn't care, it was big, scary, it screamed and nearly killed me. It's a monster.

"Kaito isn't your real father?" Ichigo asked, or course he would stick on that one.

"Yeah, turns out my mom cheated on him on her wedding night with my real father, nice to know isn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Who _is_ you real father then?" Another mans voice asked. I looked around but didn't see anyone that the voice belonged to.

"Who was that?" I asked Ichigo, he pointed at the black cat in the corner.

"Really Ichigo? Now you're just pissing me off," I told him harshly. I've had enough with these stupid games.

"Ichigo isn't lying, I can talk," The cat said. My eyes widened, it was a black cat, and it opened its mouth, and spoke to _me!_

"Oh. My. God. A TALKING CAT!"I screamed in joy, pretty much going fan girl. I have ALWAYS wanted a talking cat!

"Yoruichi, I can tell that her father is _him_," Kisuke told the cat.

"Hmmm, you _can _see the resemblance; she looks so much like him. Too much like him, this couldn't be happening could it?" the cat asked, a little warning in his voice.

"Ok, do you two know who my father is?" I asked, confused.

The cat and Kisuke just looked at me with sorrowful faces. "Unfortunately," Kisuke answered. I was about to ponder them with questions when-

The door opened again, and this big guy came in with a bowl of rice. He gave it to me with some chopsticks and said "Eat," I could feel my stomach tighten from the lack of food as I stared at it, then shoved almost all of it down my throat.

Ichigo just looked at me with surprise. "Were you _that_ hungry?"

"Shouldn't you be at home eating Yuzu's food too?" I asked with my mouth full, and some sticky rice stook on my face. Suddenly Ichigo shot up from the ground with realization on his face.

"SHIT! I forgot about home! Rukia I have to go!" Then he shot out the door, and Rukia ran after him shouting "Hey wait! I'm coming too,"

I tried to move out of bed but the cat sat down by me, and told me not to move, and that I would be staying here for the night.

Well better then having to stay at Ichigo's house, but then again, I don't even know these people…

I looked up at the big guy that gave me the rice. "Hey, your rice is really good, can I have some more?" I asked, eating the rest of the rice in my bowl.

He teared up, and smiled at me. "You are the first person to reconise my food! Of course you can have some more!" He took my bowl and came back with a full one. My mouth watered. Yeah, just plain rice would probably tast blaw, but right now i didn't care I just wanted to eat!

"THANK YOU!" I shouted, taking another mouthful.

Kisuke and Yoruichi sat in the corner with anime sweat drops.


	5. The Dark Mist

Hello! You are reading the 5th chapter of Trust: Ichigo Fanfiction. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas for me, leave a review! Thank you. _Kagome Narome

I do not own Bleach (Sadly) I do own Makoto and other OC's/side plots

Heh, sorry, i would have had this out a while back, but you will not believe what i have been put through, so thank you for the wait.

* * *

><p>After I explained to my dad as to why I had my door locked and Makoto had disappeared, I got to eat supper and do my homework afterwards. I was totally shocked when I first heard what they thought I was doing in my room. I know it's a little weird to have my door locked, and Makoto missing, but come on, really? They thought that Makoto and I…I won't get into detail with this one. I'm not that kind of guy though! How could they think that?<p>

After that I just laid in bed listening to my IPod. Makoto must have been listening to it earlier today, because it was on this one song.

"I will protect her, from everything that wants to hurt her! (That wants to hurt her)"

It sang.

"_Makoto, just what happened today? I thought that you would be out for about an hour, and yet it was only 10 minutes later that you showed up after Rukia erased your memory with that thingy. And you still remembered! And that hollow just wouldn't give up going after you, there's something bad going on here," _I thought bitterly, I didn't like it when Hollows go after my friends. Let alone Makoto, even though she does treat me badly sometimes.

"_I wonder how you're doing right now…" _

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Makoto's POV-

"Ichigo…I wonder how you're doing right now…" I said out loud to myself.

The stupid talking cat and the blonde haired guy won't let me leave the shop until they know that I'll be fine. And they won't tell me who my father is! I don't think they even know who he is, they're just bluffing.

Turns out that Ichigo is a substitute Soul Reaper for Rukia until she can get her powers back, and Uryu is this thing called a Quincy. Orihime and Chad haven't fully developed their powers yet, but their getting there. Now that just leaves me.

"Hey, you ok?" The cat; Yoruichi asked, coming into the room.

"Why did the hollow attack me today?"

"That we don't know, maybe because you were hanging out with Ichigo, and Ichigo has such big spiritual pressure that it could have worn off on you, confusing the hollow that you were Ichigo," Yoruichi explained.

"When Ichigo was fighting the hollow, I remember somehow seeing it coming after me again and again even when Ichigo was right there in front of it. Like it wanted me," I stated blankly.

"That's not very normal for a hollow to go after someone with weak spiritual pressure when a much more high pressure is right in front of it, unless, someone made it go after you…" Yoruichi trailed off.

I turned to the cat, a little shocked. "Are you saying that someone sent that _thing _after me to kill me?" I asked.

"Maybe,"

"Now that that monster attacked me, am I going to gain powers too?" I asked, curious, I thought that it might be cool to have awesome powers like that.

"From a hollow? Most likely not,"

I felt a little left out now, Ichigo and Orihime and Chad got powers, but I don't. That sucks!

"I believe that everyone has powers locked deep within them, but it takes a vast amount of spiritual pressure to unlock that power. Orihime said that her powers were born from Ichigo, and Chad said he had a feeling that his were from Ichigo too. Since Ichigo has a large amount of spiritual pressure, if must have wore off of them. If you start hanging around Ichigo some more, then maybe you might gain some weird powers too," Yoruichi laughed.

"That would be cool!" I said a little excided.

"**What was that?"** Yoruichi asked suddenly.

"What was what?"

"**THAT!** You just released a **huge** amount of spirit energy just now!" The cat exclaimed, getting on all fours.

Then Urahara came bursting through the doors. "What was that just now?" He asked too.

"Makoto just released a high amount of spirit energy!"

"How did you do that?" Kisuke turned to me.

"I dunno, I just got excided I guess…" I figured, trailing off.

"Makoto, you don't just get excided then release a huge amount of spiritual pressure! There must have been a-"

"Yoruichi, remember who her father is," Kisuke interrupted her.

Yoruichi looked to the ground for a moment "But what if she isn't really his daughter? It could be a possibility!"

"You are right, it could. But this is A-I mean her father we are talking about. It's safe to assume the worst with him,"

"Who _is_ my father?" I asked again. They just looked at me and looked away.

"_Yeah ok! Just go ahead and ignore me! Like that's going to help!" _I thought bitterly.

All of a sudden the door slammed open. We all snapped our heads to the door.

"**WHAT HAPPENED!"** Ichigo was standing in the door way, looking around with his arms spread wide, holding the doors open. Rukia was behind him.

"Kisuke, we felt an immense amount of spirit energy from across town!" she exclaimed, ducking under Ichigo's out stretched arms.

"It felt like Makoto, I could tell that it was her!" Ichigo exclaimed starting down at me.

"If you guys felt that across town just a few minutes ago, how did you get here so fast?" I asked a sweat drop on my head.

"Well, Ichigo sure seems to be a fast runner when it comes to y—"

"It doesn't matter how fast I got here, it matters if you are ok!" Ichigo interrupted her, putting his hands down and walking toward me.

I folded me arms and looked the other way. "I'm fine so just go back to your house and eat your damn dinner," I said, being rude. I didn't like it when people cared about me, it made me feel weak.

"Makoto,"

It took me a while, but I turned to see Ichigo looking down at me with stern eyes, those same eyes that have the power to see through my lies, and make me want to tell him the truth.

I sighed.

"Ichigo I…!" I was about to tell him nicely that I was fine, fine physically, but not mentally, when I felt that same evil darkness through my body. It took me by surprise, I haven't thought about that since it happened. I probably should have told Urahara and Yoruichi about it.

I didn't do anything though, I just sat there, and left Ichigo hanging on a string, probably wondering what I was about to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but Urahara beat him to it.

"Ichigo, why don't you go back home, Makoto seems to be fine, why don't you leave her to get some rest?" Urahara said from behind his fan.

"Makoto?" Ichigo called my name.

I turned to him, and tried to smile. "Yeah Ichigo, why don't you go back home, I think I do need some rest, I feel a little bit dizzy but that's probably because I haven't been resting properly. I'll be at school tomorrow so don't worry,"

Ichigo stood there for a moment, eyebrows knitted together, questioning if I really was telling the truth. Slowly his eyes went to the floor, and he turned around with a simple: "See ya tomorrow."

Before he could go I called out, "And don't be an asshole and tell everyone that you had to save my ass, or you're really going to get it!"

He turned his head over his shoulder and smirked at me, then turned to Rukia. "Coming Rukia?"

"No I'll come back later, I have to ask Urahara something," She replied turning to him. He shrugged and left.

Urahara was still hiding behind his fan, and looked at Rukia.

"What really happened with Makoto?" Rukia asked, looking at me.

"Well, she claims that she got excided over something and…" He trailed off and looked at me.

I was sitting on the bed, being very still. Right after Ichigo left, I felt like the darkness thing inside me was about to explode from me any moment.

"Makoto?" Yoruichi asked beside me.

"Do…do you guys have like, a private place that is really big?" I asked, shivering a little bit. That icy feeling was coming back.

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at each other for a second, probably questioning my sanity.

"Why exactly do you need it?" Urahara questioned.

"Just get me to a place, then I'll tell you afterwards," I said, looking up at him with worried eyes.

* * *

><p>-Training grounds-<p>

I stood there in the middle of the open space, breathing in and out. The others were a distance away; only Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai were there. I told them to stay away for a while.

A feeling inside me was telling that something bad was about to happen. When I get that feeling I like to be alone. But this time it was different. This wasn't something like I was going to get an F on a math test, or like they might find my sisters dead body. This was like my body was about shatter into tiny pieces and I was going to destroy the world.

So I just stood there, breathing in and out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pause.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't take in anymore breath.

Why?

Because I felt like my body was submerged in icy water. Like the time when I was on a frozen over lake, and I fell through the ice, and my body slowly turned icy cold.

I panicked, and looked down at myself. I could see deep, black mist seeping from me, like it was surrounding me. I took another intake of breath and then more black mist poured out of me.

Then I screamed. I screamed _**really**_loud. When I scream, I close my eyes and scream like a banshee, while standing on the tip of my toes until my air supply runs out and I pass out.

When I was screaming, it was like I was exploding. I was closing my eyes so I didn't know what was happening other then the feeling of cold.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was black, even if I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't tell if they were open or not. I think that was when I passed out.


	6. Asleep and Memories

Hello! You are reading the 6th chapter of Trust: Ichigo Fanfiction. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas for me, leave a review! Thank you. _Kagome Narome

I do not own Bleach(Sadly) I do own Makoto, and other OC's/side plots.

* * *

><p>I just got back from Urahara's. Makoto is still asleep. She hasn't woken up since Wednesday night.<p>

And that was five days ago…

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

I was lying on my bed, listening to my IPod, thinking about Makoto. Why did she seem…off. I knew she was lying when she said she was feeling a little dizzy, I don't know how or why, but I could just tell that she was lying.

Not only did she seem off, Mr. Hat n' clogs seemed off too.

Suddenly I thought back to when I first met Makoto. I think it was grade school, she moved here from Tokyo. She had this pet dog named Kenny, I don't remember what it was, all I knew was that it was really big and it liked to bark really loudly. I was always afraid that it was going to kill me. I mean, it was so big! She would walk that thing past my house every day, and she was what…eight? A little eight year old walking this huge dog down the street alone was outrageous.

Anyway, her dog Kenny loved squirrels; he would stop at nothing to get tjhem. It was that one day that I truly met that weird eight year old walking that huge dog down the street. Kenny was barking up at a tree, and Makoto was freaking out that she wouldn't be home in time. She was pulling at the dog leash with all her might but he didn't budge. Then she started wailing that she would be late for her TV show, and her mother wouldn't ever let her walk alone with Kenny ever again.

Being the person I am, I stepped in and helped out. I was carrying a doughnut with me at the time, and I kneeled down next to her.

"You know, dogs love doughnuts, all you have to do is hold it out to him, then walk him home with it, and then give it to him when you get home," I told her, holding out a piece of my doughnut.

I still remember her watery brown eyes looking up at me through her eyelashes. When she saw me and the doughnut, her eyes instantly lit up and she smiled really big.

She took the doughnut and held it out to Kenny. Kenny, being a dog of course, took the bait and begged for her to give it to him.

"Remember; don't give it to him until you get home!" I yelled out to her from a distance.

She waved back at me with the doughnut in hand and yelled, "Thanks Strawberry-kun!"

That was the day everyone started calling me Strawberry.

Every time I saw Makoto and said hi to her, she would smile back at me and say "Strawberry-kun! Kenny says hi!"

She stopped when Kenny died.

She didn't smile as much then, only when something was really funny. She stopped calling me strawberry and called me by my real name, but everyone else still called me that.

Then when she turned nine, she stopped smiling all together, and didn't talk to people much. She was cold to people, and just sat at her desk sulking.

When she got into 7th grade, she turned into an asshole. There wasn't a month that went by without hearing Makoto's name over the intercom telling her to go to the principal's office for beating a kid up, or mouthing off to the teachers, or school vandalizing.

Now that I look back at everything, she changed a lot from 3rd to 7th grade, and then to now.

Before 3rd grade, she was all smiles, then after, she was quiet. Then after 7th grade she was…rude, pissed at the world, hardcore, just plain mean.

Now these days, she seems confused and angry.

Out of nowhere I could feel this darkness from across town. I knew it was Makoto, only if felt evil and dark, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like Makoto at all, but it was her.

I took Kon by surprise and pulled the pill thing out and swallowed it. Then I told Kon to stay here in my room and act normal then jumped out of my window, and ran all the way to Mr. Hat n' clogs.

When I arrived, Rukia was outside, catching her breath. She was breathing really heavy, I ran right up to her.

"I knew it was Makoto, what happened?" I asked my voice more urgent than I intended it to be.

She just sat there on the ground, catching her breath; she had horror stricken on her face.

Finally she looked up at me, and told me everything that she witnessed.

* * *

><p>_Story_<p>

After you left, we took Makoto down to the training grounds and she just stood there for about 15 minutes not doing anything, when all of a sudden, this black mist poured out of her! She must have noticed and looked down at herself and she let out this high, heart splitting scream and the black mist poured out of her like water from a rushing stream!

All you could see was this big ball of darkness and you could only hear her screaming, the more she screamed, the darker and thicker the misty thing got!

We don't know for sure, but she might have passed out, and when she did, the mist reverted back into her, while some escaped outside.

We found her lying there on the ground not moving, when Urahara picked her up, he said she felt really cold.

She's fine, but there's something wrong with her.

_End_

* * *

><p>I stood there, staring at Rukia for a while, not saying anything. Then I moved past her and opened the doors, then went to the back room. I opened those doors, too. I looked down at Makoto, and she was just lying there, she looked really pale, she looked dead. Not only that, her once brown hair was now a deep dark black.<p>

"Ichigo, she's fine, she has a pulse, but…I don't think she'll be waking up for a while, I think that…darkness took away her energy," Mr. Hat n' Clogs told me, trying to find the right words.

I finally moved my eyes to look at him. He looked serious, something that I haven't really seen from him.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

-Flash back end-

* * *

><p>Makoto looked better today, she regained her normal skin and hair color again, her wounds have fully healed, and the really dark bags that were once under her eyes, are gone. Mr. Hat n' Clogs keeps telling me that she's going to wake up soon, and I believe him, but sometimes, I just can't help but think.<p>

"What ya thinking about Ichigo?" Kon asked in an annoying tone.

"Stuff, now leave me alone you stupid toy," I picked him up and threw him across the room. He landed by Rukia, who was on the floor drawing pictures.

"Nee-San! Ichigo's being mean to me!" He cried.

"Kon shut up! AND GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled.

I returned to looking out the window.

My cell phone started beeping, I looked at it; it was a message from Chad.

* * *

><p>-Ichigo texting-<p>

_Yo_

_Hey whats up?_

_Hows Makoto?_

_Shes lookn better than before_

_Thats good know when shell be up?_

_No but I hopen soon_

_So is everyone else_

_What you mean_

_I know this sounds out of place but it dosnt seem right w/ out Makoto at school the others wont admit it infront of you but its true_

_Your right it does seem out of place_

_But its true_

_Yeah_

_When she does wake up youll be there for her right_

_Yeah_

_Then tell her Tatsuki still has her stuff _

_Lol I forgot about that_

_g2g c ya_

_Bye_

* * *

><p>Now that I think about it, almost every day during lunch we would walk past Makoto and her tree, and we would either get a rude comment from her, or Tatsuki and her would get into a fight. At least when she got into a fight with Tatsuki, I made an effort to get her off of her. But now that she's pretty much in a coma, it doesn't seem right.<p>

That's right, the next day after Makoto passed out, everyone at school were whispering to each other about this weird dark, scary feeling they had the night before. That was around the time that dark thing came out of Makoto. I guess that thing was so powerful that everyone in town felt it. Even Yuzu, Karin, and Dad complained about it.

But at the moment, I just want Makoto to wake up.


	7. Do it

Hello! You are reading the 7th chapter of Trust: Ichigo Fanfiction. If you have any questions, comments, or an idea for me, leave a review! Thank you! _Kagome Narome

I do not own Bleach(Sadly) I do own Makoto, along with other OC's/side plots...

* * *

><p>I sat down at the table with Tessai and Yoruichi.<p>

"Find anything new?" Yoruichi asked her tail curling in the air.

I sighed, but nodded.

I've run a series of tests on Makoto while she was sleeping and have found some pretty interesting things.

The 'dark' thing that came out of her was actually her powers. We still don't know how exactly she got these, so we're planning on confronting her after she wakes up. What we do know is why they suddenly exploded from her. It turns out that her powers were too strong for her spiritual pressure and body to handle, causing it to be forced out of her soul, and then to come rushing back in.

Three things will surly happen if we don't train her to get her spiritual pressure to stabilize.

The exploding process will happen again, until she will die.

Her power will kill the whole town of Karakura, or worse, the world.

Her soul will be sucked in with the darkness, and will be trapped there forever.

Right now, I'm calling her a ticking time bomb because she could explode at any second.

I've come to the conclusion that her powers were created by her father; therefore the powers are a danger to everyone, including herself.

Speaking of her father…

"It's true, she is indeed the daughter of A—"

"HEY! MR. HAT N' CLOGS! CARROT TOP WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Jinta yelled from the front of the shop.

I sighed, I looked up at Tessai and Yoruichi.

"This is awful, that poor girl…" Yoruichi trailed off, looking down.

I got up and headed for Ichigo.

"Here to see Makoto again?" I asked, Ichigo just nodded, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, go in, she's waiting for ya," I tried to lighten the mood, but I could tell Ichigo didn't care for that.

All I can really do for Ichigo is let him inside the shop to see Makoto, but that seems to be enough for him.

* * *

><p>-Ichigo's POV-<p>

I walked into the back room; Makoto was lying on the bed as usual. One more day, and it'll be a week since she's passed out.

"This pisses me off! Why can't you just wake up? All I'm doing is sitn' here watching you sleep and I can't do anything about it!" I seethed through my teeth, pulling a chair and sitting next to her.

I leaned over her face, and just stared at her, thinking that she would wake up if I did that long enough. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back on the chair.

I looked down at her again.

Her brown hair was messy, but her face calm and collect, and her mouth was shut, no rude comment coming from it. She actually looked really beautiful when she had her mouth shut, her lips just fit perfect together, and their color was like a pale rose.

I leaned over her once again, my forehead resting on hers. I was so close to her…

"_What the HELL are you THINKING?" _That voice sounded in my head. I quickly pulled back from her, what _was _I thinking?

I think I was just about to kiss her.

Have I gone _insane?_

I held my hand to my head, I think it was just the stress from having her on my mind all day, wouldn't you be thinking about it if your friend just suddenly exploded darkness and then passed out?

I groaned really long and loud, this couldn't be any worse!

'_Why don't you kiss her?' _

I looked up to see who was there, but it was only Makoto and I.

'_I think she might wake up if you kiss her…' _

It was there again, that man's gentle, calm voice, barely above a whisper.

I looked over Makoto again, she really did look beautiful when she smiles, and doesn't have a pissed off look on her face and foul words coming from that sharp mouth of hers.

I leaned over her again, why, I don't know.

'_Do it,' _

I delicately lowered my lips onto hers, I only touched mine to hers slightly, but after I pulled away, my lips were burning. I was still hovering over her face, not breathing.

Makoto started to stir, but she didn't open her eyes.

I sat back on the chair for several seconds, and then got up to leave.

I had my hand on the door when I heard my name called out.

I turned around, Makoto was lying on the bed, but her head was turned towards me and she had her mouth open, she repeated my name again, this time her arm reached out to me.

In an instant I was over to her, my hand had somehow found hers and I was sitting on the bed with her, my arms around her.

"Ichigo…I…I...I had a really….really bad dream!" She wailed, hugging me, her free hand was gripped on to the back of my shirt. She cried into my shoulder. I just ran my free hand through her hair to calm her down, but our hands were still somehow clamped together.

I think we sat there like that for a good 15 minutes while Makoto was crying, and we sat there for another 15 even after Urahara and the rest came into the room wondering what the commotion was all about.

I didn't really even notice when they left. Makoto was just clinging onto me and crying into my shoulder. She cried so much that the tears seeped into my shirt and I could feel the hot, clammy feeling on my shoulder. I didn't mind though, because during these 30 minutes, I had the old Makoto back, the one that wasn't afraid or thought she was too tough to show her feelings on the outside.

After the 30 minutes, Makoto somehow passed out again, probably because the crying took everything out of her, couldn't blame her though, she probably had all that bottled up inside her for the past few years. It was good to get it out of her.

I laid her back down on the bed gently and put the covers over her. Then I left the room, very quietly so I wouldn't wake her.

I sat down at the large table, with the little group at school that was spiritually aware. They all looked concerned.

"Well, I just spent the last 30 minutes in there, letting her bawl her eyes out on my shoulder, but she's awake and should be fine…but the crying took the energy out of her," I reassured them, pulling at where she cried. Yeah, it was soaked.

"Well! I told you so! Ururu make us some tea! We should celebrate!" Kisuke burst out with a big smile.

"This is not the time to be celebrating Kisuke, we have to tell them of Makoto's powers," Yoruichi interrupted him. Ururu got up to go make tea anyway.

"You're right, let's get on with it," Kisuke said darkly. "As you probably know, Makoto passed out due to, uhh…exploding as you would put it. The thing that exploded from her was really her power as a spiritually aware human. We still don't know how her powers work, or how long she might have it and so on. We do know that if we don't get her spirit pressure to stabilize the exploding process will continue until it will kill her,"

Everyone was quiet, even that annoying red head Jinta.

"Oh but don't worry about that, as soon as Makoto has enough energy Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and I will train her so that it will stabilize. We've done this sort of thing before," Kisuke added, pulling out his fan and hiding behind it.

I did an anime vein pop. "You idiot! Why didn't you just tell us this before you did a dramatic pause! You got me worried for nothing!" I yelled at him, about ready to flip the table over.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried," Orihime chimed in, her hand holding onto her chest.

"This is so stupid, I don't even know why you would call me here, I don't even know Makoto," Uryu complained.

"Oh shut up Uryu! You _should _care about her, because she might just beat your ass someday!" I defended her.

"You wanna bet?" Uryu challenged.

I was about to shoot another rude comment at him, but Urahara interrupted.

"Calm down everyone, I'm not done yet,"

I sighed, and settled down in my seat.

"Since we don't know how her power works yet, it's safe to assume that she is the most dangerous thing to us at the moment, and not only us, but Makoto herself. I think it would be best for everyone, including the rest of the world, if we all looked after her. For all we know, her power could simply _be _to destroy the world," Kisuke warned.

"Great now I just have to baby sit some little brat," Uryu complained.

"Shut up Uryu!" I yelled at him again. I swear to the gods that Uryu is the only one that can annoy me more than Makoto can!

Chad nodded, "I'll watch out for her whenever I can,"

"Me too!" Orihime burst out smiling, "She needs to have a girl's night out anyway, meet new people, make some friends!"

"You do realize that when I say watch her, I mean watch her 24-7 until we can figure out what her power does?" Urahara asked.

There was a silence for an unknown reason. I think we were letting it sink in. Then Orihime suddenly burst out "Ichigo can do it! I think she trusts you the most at the moment,"

Everyone looked to me. I did an anime sweat drop.

"Well, I'm not the only one that's going to watch out for her right?" I asked.

"I was thinking that I would make Makoto stay here until we find her abilities, so that's a vast amount of time. I just need someone to look out for her when she's at school and other places," Urahara exclaimed.

"Well, I know that I only have gym with Makoto, I don't really know what other classes she has," I explained, rubbing my head.

Uryu sighed. "Well, this is just great! I guess I'm the one who is going to have to baby sit her!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in all of her classes except 4th hour, and that's Language Arts," He complained.

"Uryu, you don't know how much you would be helping us if you just watched her for a little while," Orihime exclaimed. "I know that she seems like a brat now, but when I was in the 4th grade, I swear that I met this wonderful little girl that was quiet, but when she laughed or smiled, it seemed like the world stopped to stare at her,"

I guess I wasn't the only one that met the old, happy Makoto…

"I think that this change is going to be good for her, I mean, if she has powers, she's not going to have to deal with them alone, because we'll all be watching over her! I did a lot of thinking about her after I met her again in high school, and saw that she was so mean. I think she acts that way because she doesn't have anyone who can understand what she's going through, but since we have powers, and can relate to her, then maybe she might return to the old Makoto again!"

"I hate to say it, but please Uryu, watch over her for just a little while," I begged, even though I didn't want to. I don't know what got into me; it's just that she used to smile so much now that I think about it. I haven't seen her real smile in a long time.

"It'll only be for a few weeks, it doesn't take that long to stabilize spiritual pressure. Even you should know that. And you won't have to watch her as much as you think, all you really have to do it watch out for her if her hair starts to get darker," Urahara explained to Uryu.

"Why her hair?" Chad boomed.

"Well, from her past explosion I'm guessing that her hair is going to turn darker when it gets to that stage where she has to explode again. Ichigo should know that her hair turned a dark black after the explosion, but then turned back to normal a few days later,"

"Yeah, I wonder why…" I trailed off, thinking of a reason.

"So are you willing to watch over her during school?" Yoruichi asked Uryu.

Everyone was holding their breath to see Uryu's decision.

"You guys owe me big," He stated. The air in my lungs rushed out, and so did everybody else's.


	8. Looking back and BOOM

Hello! You are reading my Fanfiction about Ichigo: Trust if you have any quetions, comments or ideas, please feel free to leave a review or message me!

I don't own Bleach (Sadly) but i do own Makoto, her sister and dad and mother. Oh...and her dog Kenny...

Well, i just figured out that the story so far as been AU...sorry I forgot to say that! Also, my Mictrosoft word is being evil to me lately, so my spell cheak isn't working, therefore, please ignore all my spelling/grammer mistakes. Thank you!

And I would LOVE to thank all the people who reviewd and added me to their lists! I LOVE YOU GUYZ!

* * *

><p>"I know that she seems like a brat now, but when I was in the 4th grade, I swear that I met this wonderful little girl that was pretty yet quiet, but when she laughed or smiled, it seemed like the world stopped to stare at her,"<p>

Wow, she really thought that about me when I met that weird girl…heh, I _did _have a real smile back then. It seems like life was easier before I turned 11, a whole lot easier.

Back then those happy moment with everyone made me feel so warm and special inside, like I was on top of the world.

But then those moments ended…

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" _

_Dads voice was so loud it woke me up in the middle of the night. _

_I crept out of bed, and to my closed door, and opened it a little bit, just a crack, but it was enough to be able to see them. _

"_I'm sorry! I don't-I honestly don't know-why I did it! It just happened!" Mom quickly said back. _

"_SHE'S NOT MINE! SHE NEVER WAS!" Dad angrily shouted at mom again. _

"_BUT-but-KANA IS! She's still your daughter, I know that for a fact!" _

"_I give a shit! You lied to me, to Makoto for 11 years! 11 YEARS! YOU MONSTER!" He shouted again, giving mom a push. She fell to the floor, and cried hard. _

"_I'm-I'm-I'm s-ss-sorr-y!" She cried/screamed. She had her hands on her face, and she was crouched into a little ball on the floor. _

"_11 years you lied to us and you're sorry? Pathetic." Dad said the word with harshness behind it. It made me feel small. He then headed to the door. _

"_WAIT NO! DON'T GO! WHAT ABOUT KANA? MAKOTO? ME?" She wailed harder, her face drenched with tears, her eyes red and soar. She had her hand reaching out to him. He stopped and turned, but didn't look directly at her. _

"_Makoto is the truth, I know that now," _

_By now the small little crack in the door was big enough for my whole body to be seen. Daddy had looked up and saw me. _

_The one thing that mom didn't see as she crumbled into a little ball on the floor again, crying her eyes out, was daddy nodding at me, and mouthing the words "Goodbye."_

To this day, I'm still heartbroken that he even left without me. Because of him, I acted so depressed and then turned into an asshole.

At first I didn't know what to do, I knew that I had to rely on my mother to take care of us, but after he left, she turned to shit. So I was an 11 year old that had to go through with the feeling of not having a father looking over me, and keeping me safe. I was scared, and I hide that feeling by feeling sorry for myself, but as I matured, I realized that I couldn't live life feeling sorry for myself, so I decided to act like something I'm not.

7th grade, I beat someone up, and turned into the asshole people know me as today. Every time I see that girl in the hall, she still cowers away from me in fear.

I don't like being the asshole, but it makes me feel safe, ok. I want to stop, but I've been doing stuff like that for so long that I feel like I forgot how to be nice. Every time I do act nice it feels wrong to me.

I have a hard time trusting people too, because I had trust in my dad, but when he left he took that with him. I can't even trust myself enough to trust other people, which includes Ichigo and Kana.

What kind of person can't trust herself, and other people?

I guess me.

I want to trust other people, and myself, but I know that I can trust only one person with everything before I trust anyone and myself.

I don't know who yet, and sometimes I think that I never will.

-Later-

"Makoto?"

I turned my head towards the door; Orihime had her head poking through it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Umm, I, uhhhh," And she spaces out again.

"Orihime, hello?" I asked loudly, trying to get her attention.

"NO WAIT MAKOTO! DON'T EAT THE BANANA! IT'S ICHIGO IN A BANANA COSTUME!" Orihime shouted at the top of her lungs.

"ORIHIME CALM DOWN!" I screamed back at her.

"HUH? Ohhhh, hehe, sorry. Anyway, um I was wondering…if you would like to go shopping with me later?" She asked in a small voice.

"Don't you mean Tatsuki or some other girls?" I asked, I knew what was coming. Orihime giggled nervously.

"Well, yeah, Rukia, Tatsuki, and pretty much the rest of the gang at school…" She trailed off, sort of mumbling it.

"I'd rather not, I think I've pushed one too many people to the edge during high school, I don't think they would like me…or even feel safe around me," I stated, looking up at the ceiling.

I felt a smack on my face, and then my anger rose. I shot up from the bed I was laying down on, and looked down on the little girl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Oh save your stupid sob story for another time, let's just get going, I want to play at that arcade place again," Rukia, that little devil from the Soul Society place, said calmly.

"Ru-Rukia! I don't think you should really hit Makoto in the face like that!" Orihime protested.

"Well, then she should stop feeling bad for herself and get off her ass and deal with her problems,"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked, angry. She turned her head to look at me; it was sort of dramatic, like time slowed down. And she only spoke one simple word.

"Try,"

-Someone's POV-

He was sent about a day ago to make sure Makoto got her powers transferred correctly, but he has yet to return. I wonder what is taking him so long, if I had gone I would have been back by now!

I leaned back in the chair again, and read the rest of my book.

A white hand was smacked into the book page, making me lose where I was at.

I looked up to find him.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, she got 'er powers, but 'er spirit pressure needs to stabilize. Don't worry thou' 'cause Urahara's fixing it," his smile widened.

I smiled along with him, Urahara probably knew that I was her father, and yet he continues to help her…interesting.

-Makoto POV-

I guess going out with Rukia, Orihime, and the rest of the girls wasn't such a bad idea. I'm actually having fun! The other girls aren't being mean to me either, which is a surprise to me!

"Makoto! I challenge you at a game!" Tatsuki shouted at me, pointing her finger.

A smirk crept onto my face. "You're on," I challenged right back at her.

"Who wants to bet on Tatsuki?" Mahana asked.

"No way, I'm betting on Makoto, she kicks harder," Rio stated, looking up from her book.

"Yeah, but Tatsuki has more techniques," She countered.

"I'm not getting physical if that's what you mean…" I trailed off.

"Of course not! I just wanted to challenge you at a gun game!" Tatsuki said crazily.

"You want to shoot me?" I asked, taken back.

"No you dummy, a game on the screen. World of War 3, duh!" she explained. I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot.

As I challenged Tatsuki, and the rest of the girls cheered us on, I could feel a smile on my face the whole time. I never thought that I would need such a day like this. It's a good thing that Rukia got me off my lazy ass, now I'm in a good mood.

But then of course it had to end.

"EVERYBODY! GET DOWN!" Rukia shouted.

We turned to her, thinking that she was crazy, but then, the roof exploded!

Everyone screamed, a few people were covered up in the rubble, while others were knocked out, and others just standing there or looking up at the roof.

A giant hand could be seen, about to pound into the roof again.

"Oh no you don't!" Orihime shot up and called out. "Santen Kisshun, I reject!"

Three little faeries, at least that's what I think they are, shot out from Orihime's hair clips, and made a see-through triangle.

The giant hand fell onto the triangle, I thought that it wasn't going to hold, but surprisingly, it did!

"Way to go Orihime!" I cheered out, but then quickly covered my mouth. Where the hell did that come from? I never cheer anyone on, not even myself, not even Kana…

The hand rose up again, and pounded on the shield, but this time the shield was forced against Orihime, pushing her to the ground, just about squishing her.

"Orihime!" Rukia and I called out simultaneously. The shield shattered once the hand pulled away, reviling an unconscious Orihime.

Rukia rushed to her side, being the closest to her. I looked up at the hand again, about to crush Rukia and Orihime. Instinct took over and I ran out in front of them, with my arms spread wide, and my eyes closed tightly waiting for it to hit me.

|BOOM|

-Ichigo POV-

I'm sitting in my room, thinking things over.

Makoto's going to be really busy these few weeks. Urahara said he was going to fill all her free time with training her. He even wanted me to help out. I couldn't say no, but I didn't want to say yes.

Why? I've still been thinking about that kiss…I mean, she doesn't remember it, since she hasn't' kicked my ass yet, but the way her lips felt on mine, even if it was only lightly…

I violently shook my head, trying to get the thought out. I turned my attention to the Shojo manga I was reading.

Just when I was getting to the good part, I felt the presence of a Hollow.

"Great…" I sighed, searching for Kon.

-Yoruichi POV-

I sat, lying in the sun, taking my little cat nap, when I felt the presence of a hollow.

Great way to ruin my day…

I felt Ichigo's spirit pressure. I closed my eyes again, knowing that Ichigo would take care of it.

-Later-

"YORUICHI!"

I jumped, and looked up to see Ichigo, not only that, but Ichigo carrying a unconscious and bloody Makoto, Chad carrying a unconscious Orihime, and Rukia and Uryu running along with them.

"What happened?" I asked, waiting for them.

"Hollow attack, Orihime used her shield to stop it, but the Hollow was strong enough to force the shield back at Orihime. Makoto ran in front of her when the Hollow was about to attack again…but then…" Rukia trailed off.

"It doesn't matter, we need Urahara!" Ichigo commanded, barging into the shop.

"Is Orihime ok?" I asked. Rukia nodded. "It only knocked her out, but if Makoto didn't step in front of us in time, she could be crushed right now,"

-Later-

It was dark out now; Kisuke fixed Makoto up, but only to a limited amount. Somehow, something in Makoto is refusing Kisuke to let him heal her properly. So she's going to be a little sore a few days.

Jinta complained on how we used up the rest of the bandages for Makoto. I giggled a little after we wrapped her up, she looked like a mummy.

Back to the matter at hand.

"So what exactly happened," Kisuke asked.

"I felt the presence of a Hollow at the last few seconds before its hand crashed into the roof, then Orihime blocked the next one, but after that, the Hollow used more force and almost crushed her under the weight of its arm"

*Flashback-Rukia POV-*

I ran over to Orihime, and instantly checked to see if she was ok.

Out of no where, I somehow smelt the smell of the wind, and what felt like a feather touched my face.

I looked up to see Makoto, her arms spread out, like she was protecting me. The sunset was right in front of Makoto, making everything seem orange and warm. I had to squint my eyes to see her. For a second, I could have sworn she had spread wings…

Then I saw the giant hand, and I realized that Makoto was in the way…that fool!

The hand made contact with Makoto, almost throwing her off her feet, but instead she let out a shriek and caved in around the fist.

It looked like she was trying to push the hand back. My eyes widened. She WAS pushing the fist back.

I never imagined a human so weak like her, a human that didn't even have her spirit pressure stabilized, could do something like **that. **It seemed impossible!

She managed to throw the hand back, but then she doubled over in pain, coughing up blood, while holding her stomach.

The hand was raised again, about to crush her, but she screamed, and shot up strait.

Once again, my eyes widened. A black hole was emanating from Makoto's chest, pulling the Hollow's hand inside.

Not only the hand, but the whole entire Hollow!

"MAKOTO!" Ichigo screamed. I looked up to see Ichigo desperately hanging onto the ceiling for dear life.

I heard a gasp over the scream, and then everything died down. Ichigo fell to the ground, but ran over to Makoto, who was now on the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

*Flash-back end*

-Rukia's POV-

I left out the part about seeing Makoto with wings, thinking that it wasn't important.

Yoruichi looked at Urahara for an explanation.

"This is one big problem with this girl we have here…" Urahara muttered under his breath. "I have no idea how she could hold back the fist, if it had enough strength to push Orihime's shield back, then Makoto shouldn't have the power to push it back, it's impossible,"

"What about the black hole that sucked up the hollow?" Ichigo asked, leaning over the table.

"Like I said, her soul isn't stable, it's going to open up and trap herself inside a black hole type place if I don't train her spirit pressure. The only difference with this is that it didn't suck her inside, it sucked the hollow inside, she's lucky," He explained.

"_This doesn't seem right, why are Makoto's powers dark? I mean, sure she's mean, but after a while when she's smiling she seems like she's a…angel!" _I gasped, bringing everyone's attention to me.

"Is there something wrong?" Chad said from beside me. I put on my fake smile act.

"Haha, no I just remembered something, but it's not important," I saved myself.

They continued talking about what they should do about Makoto.

"_Back at the arcade, when she was saving me from being crushed to death, I could have sworn she grew wings…white angle wings. It couldn't be that she's a…no she can't…can she?" _

I held my head.

This was going to end badly. If the Ouken found out that there's another one…I don't even want to think about it.

"Rukia are you sure you're ok?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, I just have a little headache,"


	9. My Midnight Tears

Hello! You are reading my Fanfiction about Ichigo: Trust if you have any quetions, comments or ideas, please feel free to leave a review or message me!

I don't own Bleach (Sadly) but i do own Makoto, her sister and dad and mother. Oh...and her dog Kenny...

Well, i just figured out that the story so far as been AU...sorry I forgot to say that! Also, my Mictrosoft word is being evil to me lately, so my spell cheak isn't working, therefore, please ignore all my spelling/grammer mistakes. Thank you!

And I would LOVE to thank all the people who reviewd and added me to their lists! I LOVE YOU GUYZ!

* * *

><p>"Awwww! Would you look at this, it makes me just want to cuddle up next to them!" Urahara squealed.<p>

I came over to look what he was talking about.

Orihime and Makoto were sharing a room for them to rest in, and their beds were put right next to each other. So when I went into the room, I was met with Orihime and Makoto hugging each other in their sleep.

"Ururu get the camera!" Urahara ordered, and then shushed me to be quiet.

I sighed and mentally face palmed myself.

"I'm going outside," I said before anything that would involve Makoto's foot in my face could happen.

I sat on the cold, stone steps. The fresh, crisp, cool night air filled my lungs as I took a deep breath.

When I arrived at the arcade earlier today, and heard Makoto's scream, I knew something was going to go down. I didn't expect her to open a black hole out of her chest and suck in the hollow! She almost sucked me into it too!

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

**SMACK!**

I snapped my head up and looked at the door. Then smirked and turned my head back out into the night sky looking up at the stars.

That was Makoto alright; Urahara must have done something stupid and pissed Makoto off. Heh, now I feel a little bad for him, she probably hit him in the face…hard.

The door slammed open, and then slammed shut. I looked back to see a wrapped up Makoto with a pissed off look.

"That Urahara guy is such a pervert! I was sleeping peacefully, and then I wake up to him cuddling next to me and Orihime and Ururu above us taking pictures!" She complained, crossing her arms, and multiple anime vein pops covered her head.

"Heh, but he takes care of us," I said, rubbing my eyes.

She was silent, I could still feel her fuming, but it was dying down. Then she sat down next to me.

"I hate it when you're right," she sighed, holding herself.

"I always am," I smirked, teasing her. She turned to me with a scowl.

"Now you're pushing it," She warned, but then smirked herself.

We sat there on the stone steps, looking up at the stars. Then like a paint brush brushing white paint onto a black piece of paper, a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish," I turned to her and smiled. She didn't look happy. "What's wrong?"

"I wish…I…wasn't so…mean," She said quietly.

"Makoto you're not mean, your just…misunderstood," Yeah, that was a good word for it.

A silent tear fell from her brown eyes. She smiled and laughed.

"How many times have you seen me cry already?" She asked, wiping at her eyes, which was poring out tears now.

I chuckled, and put my arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's ok Makoto, your just changing, there's nothing wrong with crying once in a while…" I trailed off, thinking about my mom. I was such a hypocrite.

"Just know that no matter what, we'll be here for you,"

She just stared at me for a moment, and it was kind of uncomfortable, but then her tears started up again, and she cried even harder.

"_Shit! Ichigo what did you do? I didn't mean to make her cry…again!" _I mentally hit myself for being stupid.

I felt arms around my neck, and extra weight on my chest. I went back to reality and found Makoto hugging me tightly.

"Th—Thank you…Ichigo!" She cried into my shoulder.

I was shocked at first, but then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

-Makoto's POV-

Ichigo's words felt like they unchained me from my personal hell.

I felt so happy and warm in his arms.

I knew I could trust Ichigo.

-Afterwards—Rukia POV-

"Makoto! Are you ok? Your eyes are puffy!" Orihime stated, concerned. Makoto smiled and giggled.

"Orihime I'm fine, I just had a little bit of an emotional feelings side me," She stated.

"Oh my little truth! Should I kiss you and make it all better?" Urahara asked, hugging her from behind. She smacked him across the face and swore at him.

Ichigo tried to calm her down but she looked back at him and told him to shut up. Uryu took this opportunity to insult Ichigo about how he's intimidated by Makoto. Ichigo insulted him back, and they got into an argument that somehow ended up with Chad having to hold back Makoto and Orihime putting up her shield to keep Uryu away from the screaming brunette. Ichigo was on the ground dazed, and Urahara was fanning him.

"They're a funny group, aren't they?" Yoruichi asked from next to me.

"Heh, at first it was just Ichigo that kept me entertained, but then Orihime came along and with Chad, then Uryu. Now it's like a party with Makoto in the mix," I smiled.

"_I'm going to miss it,"_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, but that was a short chapter...but I think I really liked this one out of all the rest so far because Makoto finally found someone that she thinks she can Trust. <em>

_That's the title of the story...so you get the picture, but this first arc *Hint Hint* isn't going to be done yet. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. Goodbyes

Your reading .:Trust:. By Kagome Narome. If you have any Questions leave a review or message me!...but i think i want the review more... :)

Well...i think I kinda failed on this at the end...i mean, i like what i wrote up to a certain point...soooo yeah...

I don't own Bleach sadly, but I down own Makoto and other OC's...

* * *

><p>I looked at the house one last time, before turning and ran.<p>

Makoto…

Ichigo…

Orihime…

Uryu…

Chad….

Kon…

Everyone.

I shouldn't have stayed here so long, it was a bad idea.

Things have happened since I was sent here. Things that are going to be in my heart for a long time…

'If I'm going to have to leave this place one day, all this will be a burden.'

That's what I told myself, but I didn't listen.

Compassion, friendship and affection…they're a bother.

All these feelings aren't necessary for a Soul Reaper.

It's unbecoming, Rukia Kuchiki.

"I have stayed here in this world for a bit too long," I ran on.

"**YES!**"

I stopped, and turned to that voice, _his _voice.

"You get it now, don't you?"

Renji!

"Well, to put it this way, since you stayed on the other side for so long…" He pulled out his sword. "You got to live just a little while longer," He smirked.

My eyes widened.

-Makoto's POV

I shot up in bed.

Something was wrong, and I had a feeling it had to be with Rukia.

She was acting strange all day. During school, she seemed somewhat distant. She even continued that way after we got back to Ichigo's house.

I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Ichigo's cell number.

"Makoto?" He asked on the other end of the line.

"Is Rukia there?" I asked.

"Uhh, no actually, I don't know where she is, she left this note though, I don't get it she added all these—"

His end of the line when dead.

"Ichigo? Hey, Ichigo, you there?" I asked into the phone. I took it from my ear and looked at it.

No service? What the hell, my phone never did this…

I got out of the room I was staying in and looked for Urahara.

"Makoto, you ok?" He asked from where he was sitting.

"I have a bad feeling about Rukia, I called Ichigo and asked him where she was but he said that he didn't know where she was and then my phone went dead and—"

"Just sit down and calm yourself," He cut me off. "It's been going through my mind lately, but I think your powers are somewhat connected to you emotions, if you show too much of one emotion, then your powers may slip," he explained, and then patted the spot next to him.

I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I have a bad feeling about Rukia too, but I'm sure she'll be fine…" He trailed off. Somehow I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me everything.

"I'm sorry,"

"Huh?" I lifted my head to look at him, but I was already sent off into sleep again.

"**I'll never forgive you!**"

My eyes opened slowly, the four words echoing inside my head.

"Rukia…"

I turned my head in the direction of the door, it was slightly open, and I could see that it was raining out.

I felt something heavy over my body; I looked down to see Urahara's jacket type thing over me, keeping me warm. I leaned up from where I was sitting, which was in the store entrance, and the jacket fell off me.

I sat and looked out the door, watching the rain pat against the ground. As I sat and watched it, I felt something deep inside me.

Betrayal.

'**I'll never forgive you!**' The four words echoed in my head again. My eyes widened.

"Rukia!"

-Urahara's POV

"I'm sorry," I told her, regretting just a little what I was about to do. She lifted her head to look at me with a 'huh?'

I reached to the back of her neck before she could even process what had happened. She fell over sleeping.

I took off my jacket and placed it over her, and Yoruichi came from the shadows.

"Sometimes I wonder if we should just tell her everything that she needs to know…" She trailed off, before hopping onto my shoulder.

"If we did that, then she might just be too over whelmed to really understand it all," I suggested, standing up. "Ready to go?" I asked Yoruichi as I picked up an umbrella. Yoruichi nodded in response.

After we walked through the poring rain and picked up Ichigo, we headed back to the shop. As the shop came into view I saw her, just standing there with my jacket over her shoulders and the door wide open, looking for us.

As I came closer, I could see that her eyes were a little darker. She looked me in the eyes before asking, "Rukia's gone…isn't she?"

I nodded, and continued on inside with Ichigo, Makoto trailing behind, and went into Makoto's room. There we began healing Ichigo.

-Ichigo's POV

It doesn't hurt…am I about to die? Maybe that's why I don't feel the pain anymore, because I'm on the verge of death…

That's right, I was really cold before, but now my body feels warm…so warm.

I opened my eyes to see…TESSAI?

I screamed at the top of my lungs, this was down right freaky! Never mind that! **Why was he on top of me under the covers of the bed?**

"Oh, good reaction, that's good!" He said, leaning in closer to me. My eyes widened, and I tried to push him off me. "**Whoa! Way to close!**"

"Boss! Kurosaki is awake!" He boomed, looking towards the door. I some how managed to push him off of me by using my feet as a boost. He went flying towards the door.

I growled a little, but then pain shot through my body, making me cringe away. Then realization flooded through me.

"Huh? I'm…I'm not dead? Why?" I thought, my eyes widened with disbelief. The doors opened, causing me to look towards them, and see and smiling Hat and Clogs coming towards me.

"Seem's your awake Ichigo, but you really shouldn't be up, you might open your wounds," He stated, coming closer.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs…so you saved me…" I tailed off.

"Huh? You sound as if you didn't want to be saved," he stated, leaning towards me.

A flash back of what happened last night went through my head…oh yeah.

"Uryu was there too, what happened to him, is he here too?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Nope, he went home, he lost and amount of blood, but his wounds weren't that bad. When I got there, I could actually treat his wounds right then and there. You know, he was worried about you when he left…" Mr. Hat and Clogs stated, smiling deeper.

"What? No way…" I trailed off.

"I asked him to stay here, be he insisted that he didn't need to," Mr. Hat and Clogs stated, and then lifted his head as if remembering something.

"Thank you very much, but I'm all right. But rather, take care of Kurosaki; if there's anyone who can defeat those guys right now, it's not me. The only one that can save Rukia, is…Him" That's what he said" Mr. Hat and Clogs explained to me.

"Ohh, yeah, Makoto," Mr. Hat and Clogs called out towards the door.

"Makoto?" That's right, she's stay'n with Hat and Clogs because of her powers…I forgot about her.

"WHAT?" She screeched loudly, coming into the room. She was wearing an apron, looking as if she was cleaning, she was holding a broom, her hands as if she was about to hit someone with it. She was looking once again pissed, but she did look cute in the apron.

"Makoto," I said, smiling to see her. She turned her attention to me and dropped the broom, rushing to my side with a smile on her face.

"Ichigo! I'm so happy you're ok! You looked horrible when they first brought you here, I thought you were going to die, but there was just something inside me that wouldn't let me believe it!" She rushed the words out of her mouth, trying to get them out in one breath. She hugged me tightly, it slightly hurt, but it was nice to know that she cared for me.

"So you cared that I got hurt huh?" I asked, smirking. She whacked me on the back of the head.

"OUCH!"

"Don't be a cocky bastard; you nearly had me scared to death! Yoruichi had to calm me down so that I wouldn't suck us all up in another black hole!" She scolded me.

"Sorry," I said, half heartedly.

"So, what are you going to do…about Rukia?" She asked, being careful of my reaction.

I stared down at my hands blankly. What was I going to do?

"What am I supposed to do?" I said calmly.

"Ichigo…" Makoto trailed off, looking at me with concern.

"Rukia's gone back to Soul Society! How am I supposed to go after her? How am I supposed to save her?" I yelled harshly. I was yelling at myself, not Makoto, I just hoped she didn't take it that I was yelling at her.

There was silence.

"_I can't…__**I CAN'T!**_" Flash backs of Rukia walking into the light from the doors rushed to my mind, I didn't like it.

Makoto looked down to the ground, feeling the same way I did.

"You really believe that there's no way?" Hat and Clogs asked finally. I looked up at him with surprise, as did Makoto. "No way to get to Soul Society?" He questioned again.

"Is there?" Makoto asked for me.

I stood up; ignoring the pain I was in. "What do I do? How do I go there? Tell me! Please!" I asked desperately.

"Of course I'll tell you," He raised his hand and lifted a finger. "On one condition,"

"Condition?" Makoto asked, standing next to me.

"Yes, for ten days starting now, study fighting with me," He said, waving his finger a little bit.

"St-St, what the hell? You're telling me to train? We don't have time for that!" I paused a little, then continued. "We don't know when Rukia'll be killed over there! Forget that, we have to go there ASAP and save Ru—"

"You don't get it do you?" Hat and Clogs put his hand on top of his hat, interrupting me. Makoto sighed from beside me.

Suddenly, Hat and Clogs took his cane, and pushed my forehead down, and jumped right over top of me, making me fall back onto the bed.

"I'm trying to tell you…the way you are now, you'll die there," He stated bluntly.

For a moment, I thought that his cane represented a sword just now, but I put it out of my mind.

"Ichigo, think about it. Can you win a fight if you are bandaged up like that, not even being able to move properly?" Makoto asked, sitting down next to the bed.

"She's right. You're lucky that this time, I _let_ you fight those two; because I thought that would show you faster that you are no match for them. You're weak, when someone weak enters an enemy's territory, they call that suicide. If you're going to save Rukia, then you'll have to get stronger. **Don't use other people as an excuse to die**," He warned, and stood up, looking down on me.

"He's right," Makoto spoke up. I turned to look at her. She avoided my eyes, by looking off to the side.

"The Soul Society usually has a one month grace period before executing the prisoner. That should be the same for Rukia," Hat and Clogs continued.

"Execute?" Both Makoto and I looked up at him with horror.

"It's different of how humans die though," He stated. "Starting now, ten days to bully you. Seven days to open the gate to the Soul Society. Then 13 days once we reach Soul Society, plenty of time," He continued again, say it as if it were nothing.

"Only 13 days to actually save Rukia?" Makoto asked in disbelief. I ignored her, thinking about it.

"In ten days…can I…get stronger?" I questioned, unemotionally.

"Of course…if you really want to save Rukia that is. The power of love is stronger than steel. Leave all your fears and doubts," He turned facing both of us, and looked up. "For ten days, can you handle a life-or-death situation with me?" He seemed to be asking both of us.

I scratched my head, and then answered.

"You have to ask?"

Makoto smiled and chuckled, and Hat and Clogs smirked.

It felt like the rain had stopped.

-Makoto's POV-

"For ten days, can you handle a life-or-death situation with me?" Urahara asked, being very serious.

I already knew the answer for both Ichigo and I.

"You have to ask?" Ichigo questioned him. I chuckled, he answered for me as well.

Urahara smirked, and to me, it seemed that this was going to be hard task, but no matter what, I wanted to learn how to control my powers and fight for Rukia.

I got up and went over to him, remembering something he said.

"Hey, Urahara," I asked for his attention. He turned to me with a hippy smile. I smacked him over the back of his head too, and as hard as I could manage.

"**You **_**let**_** Ichigo fight those two? Are you CRAZY? What if you didn't get there in time to heal him? Then what would you have done?**" I yelled at him as he held his head. Even my hand hurt a little from hitting him.

"M-Makoto, I-I think its fine, he had a point to it, and besides, I'm fine!" Ichigo protested. I turned to look at him with a death glare.

-No one's POV-

Makoto turned to him with a death glare, darkness seeping out of her hair, and turning into the back round. The brunette had multiple thick, red anime vein pops pulsing on her head.

"**Don't you dare defend him," **Makoto warned with a scary voice.

Poor Ichigo shrunk back onto the mattress and pulled up the blanket as a poor attempt at protecting himself.

"Now, Ichigo, you just stay in bed and rest, Urahara, you are going into the kitchen so that I can talk to you and Yoruichi about some things," Makoto said, picking up the broom and pulling the crying Urahara with her out the door.

"Come on Tessai," she called as well as she passed the cowering giant.

* * *

><p>Yeah, i pretty much just copied what it said on the episode, and i am NEVER doing that again, I'll just say something along the lines of it...<p>

Thank's for reading! Don't forget to review.


	11. Training & Change

Hello, your reading my Ichigo fanfiction Trust...blah blah blah

Anyways I haven't wroten anything for a whole week resulting in my feeling lazy, because i am infact...lazy. . Schools coming up too and that just give me another reason to lie and say that School got in the way when if fact we all know that it doesn't so if I'm not posting and you REALLY want to read the story leave a review or a message, and it will motivate me...

Also, you won't believe this...but I just saw Bleach Movie 4, Hell Chapter... I've been waiting to see this(and a lot of other people too) since December...yeah just because i love you guyz I'll give you the link to it.

h t t p : / / w w w . a n i m e s e a s o n . c o m / g e k i j o u b a n - b l e a c h - j i g o k u - h e n - c o m p l e t e / (get ride of the spaces...)

I dont own Bleach except my oc's and side plots you get the picture

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>-Makoto's POV-<p>

"_Rukia…I can't believe your gone…even though I didn't know you that well, it still seems like a part of me has been cut away."_

I sat down at my desk, some of the kids looking at me. They heard about my mother and my sister, and since I didn't show up for school since then…they probably talked about me, and spread new rumors. I didn't care though, as I stared out window.

"_There was the one time, when she got me out of that bed at Urahara's she said…_

'_Well, then she should stop feeling bad for herself and get off her ass and deal with her problems,'_

'_And how am I supposed to do that? I asked, angry. She turned her head to look at me._

'_Try,'"_

"_The part where Rukia turned her head to look at me, it was slow, and her hair brushed against her shoulders, and her eyes held such determination…then the one word that moved out of her mouth and into my ears,"_

"What's she doing here? I thought she ditched school…"

"Did you hear? Her mother went crazy and cut herself, smearing her blood all over the walls in her house. Then she started a fire on the stove and then her mother shot herself! She was probably traumatized by what happened, would you blame her for not coming?" A few girls joined together and gossiped, stealing glances at me, but I ignored them again, returning to my thoughts.

"_How could just one word have to much power over me? I mean, it's not like it's a bad thing, because after she said it, I did try and everything turned out to be fine, no one was mad at me, no one was shunning me, I dealt with my problem, and it was fine!"_

"Rukia…"

"_No one remembers Rukia either, and it pisses me off. Rukia was…amazing, nice, she helped so many people! How can no one remember her? It makes me feel like it was all a dream…like she was never real to begin with!"_

"I heard that she's doing drugs, and smoking all the time," A girl whispered.

I slammed my hands on my desk, and forced myself up. The girls in the classroom stopped talking, thinking that I over heard them. I did over hear them, but that wasn't why I slammed my hands on the desk, but just because I wanted to glare at something, I turned to them.

"Mr. Amatsu…may I go to the bathroom?" I hissed out of my teeth, still looking at the girls, they shrunk back in their seats.

"I—I a… don't see why not, just hurry back,"

I glared at them until I reached to door.

-Later

"So, it was nice knowing everyone of you, and I wish you have a wonderful summer, and see you next year. Dismissed," My homeroom teacher smiled at us, and some of the kids cheered, I on the other hand yawned.

I packed up my stuff, and then walked down the hall to the bench out side the school, and I waited for Ichigo.

A few minutes later…"Hey," I turned my head to see a somewhat depressed Ichigo.

"No one remembered Rukia either huh?" I asked, getting up and walking with him by his side.

"No…they didn't," He cast his eyes down to his shoes.

"You wouldn't happen to know why? Would you?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Once a person leaves the human world and goes back to the Soul Society…they disappear…from this world…from people's minds…the entire truth of her existence…had disappeared," Ichigo mumbled, like he was specking his thoughts…so I stayed silent, leaving us to our thoughts.

"_That's right…I'm not the only one that is missing Rukia…Ichigo…he knows her better than I do, he's probably missing her more than I am…" _

Ichigo suddenly stopped where he was, and I turned to look at him, stopping as well. I raised my eyebrows as I saw Orihime approach us from behind. Ichigo noticed and turned to face her too, a bit surprised.

"Inoue?" She stated silent, staring at the both of us. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Something happen?" Ichigo tried again.

"Where did Rukia go?" She demanded, her eyes serious. Both Ichigo and I did a double take. "Why did everyone suddenly forget about Rukia? I thought both of you would know…Ichigo, Makoto,"

Ichigo and I both looked at each other…a silent message going through our minds.

"I wonder if Rukia is doing well there too…" Orihime trailed off, turning to Ichigo. "She must have friends and family too."

I thought about it…yeah…she must have them too…but…is it wrong that…I feel like I want to keep her all to myself, as one of my friends, like she can't have any other friends?

"I've got to bring her back," Ichigo stated, turning his head forward.

"But…if she's happy there…then…" Orihime trailed off.

"Right now, she's…in a situation where she can be killed at anytime," Ichigo said it in a low ton, one of depression…he couldn't think it was still his fault she's going to be executed…does he?

It was actually Rukia's own fault, for transferring her powers to Ichigo…and staying too long in the human world, but then again, I feel like it's partly my fault too.

Orihime stood up and did an Ichigo impression, at which I smirked and chuckled at. Ichigo just watched her, and then he clenched his fist.

"She defiantly…was here. There _is _a place for here…right here," he mumbled and stood up, then thanked Orihime.

He turned to me, "Makoto, you come'n?" I smiled and nodded my head after bowing to Orihime, and then ran off with Ichigo.

-With Rukia in the Soul Society

"I'm checking on the prisoner. She still pissed off?" I heard his obnoxious voice ask from behind me.

"I haven't pissed any where," I replied, turning my eyes.

"Then…why don't you touch your food?" He had his arm behind his neck.

"I'm simply not hungry, _Lieutenant." _

"What, dammit? You got a problem with me being a Lieutenant?"

I shifted my head down. "No, not particularly," then I smiled. "Do your best, _Lieutenant_! You're strong, _Lieutenant_! You've got weird eyebrows, _Lieutenant_!"

"Damn you…" he hissed. "I'll kill you! Come out of there, god damn it!" He grabbed hold of the bars.

"Say, Renji…Am I…really going to die?" I said, seriously.

"Of course!" He let go of the bars, they made a noise. "You'll get the death penalty, instant execution,"

"I see…you're probably right," I lowered my head.

He was silent, and I could feel the guilt rolling off of him.

"Come on, don't be stupid! Obviously I'm joking! Only joking!"

"Which is it, you fool?" I turned to him again.

"Who's the fool? You're the one acting weird, and getting me to worry. Captain Kuchiki is probably applying for some type of sentence reduction tight this moment," he turned and crossed his arms.

I turned my head back. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! He's your _brother_! He wouldn't let his little sister die before his eyes,"

"He will kill me. I know well…what kind of person he is. For 40 years since he's taken me in to the Kuchiki household…that man…has not even looked at me once,"

-Yoruichi's POV-

I sat on the table; Kisuke had an ice bag pressed to his head. I couldn't disagree with Makoto when she hit him and scolded him on how he let Ichigo fight them. I actually thought it was funny how she could hit him so hard.

"Now, Makoto what is it that you wanted to discuss with us," Kisuke asked, pressing the ice bag closer to his head.

"I want to discuss my powers," She said this with a serious face and a determined look.

"Go on," Kisuke put on his serious face as well.

"Is stabilizing my powers going to take ten days?"

"Well, actually, it takes longer, but since I have Tessai, Yoruichi and the others with me, we could stabilize it with in about ten days, but that leaves you to train for only seven. I don't know if you could do it…and to be honest, I don't want you to go with Ichigo on this trip," Kisuke said, also getting ready for the beating he was about to have, instead…

"I don't care what you think; I'm going to back Ichigo up with this!" She said, crossing her arms tightly to her chest. We all looked at her.

"It may not have been that long, but since my sister went missing, Ichigo has been there for me. And also, so have all the others at school, and that includes Rukia. I want to save Rukia as much as Ichigo does, and I also want to do this for Ichigo. Even if he wouldn't approve of it, I want to be there for him if he ever needed me, 'cause he was there for me when I needed him," She explained, her eyes glazing over as if she was remembering something.

"Makoto," I spoke up, catching her attention. She looked up at me. "Kisuke is going to have his hands full with Ichigo, so I would most likely have to help train you, of course Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta would help out as well. So if you really want to help Ichigo out with this, would you try your hardest on training?"

She looked me right in the eyes, and nodded her head.

"It's settled then," I said.

"Hey! There you are! You can't slack off on the job; you have to finish sweeping the front of the shop!" Jinta yelled at the girl.

"Oh shut up you little brat, you slack off more than I do!" She stated getting up.

He threw his dust pan at the girl, and then ran away when she ran after him, a string of curse words flying out or her mouth.

Kisuke turned to Yoruichi.

"We really shouldn't let her go to the Soul Society, her father…what if…" He trailed off, taking the ice bag from his head.

"I'll keep an eye on her; you know that we can't hide her away from him forever. He's going to find her eventually," I sighed, shaking my head. "That girl, her father's evil, yet she reminds me of Ichigo the way she's so dedicated,"

"Do you really think you can handle training her? I mean, she has a power that can control darkness, you've never really handled anything like that lately have you?" Kisuke checked with me.

"Well, with Ichigo arising, I have a feeling that I'm going to be dealing with a lot of evil things…Makoto's just warming me up for what's to come," I assured him, making the best of the situation. "But, have you noticed how she's…gleaming lately? She seems happier somehow,"

"Maybe Ichigo said something to her?"

"Maybe…

-Somewhere in Karakura Town-

"Daddy! I still can't believe you did this! Makoto and mom are probably worried sick about me!" A little girl with black hair and a pink bow in her hair scolded an older man.

"It doesn't matter; I haven't seen you in the longest time!" The older man ruffled her hair.

"Your point is? Makoto is probably freaking out; we should at least go back and tell her where I am!"

"Fine, let's go," He sighed, pulling her along.

They reached an apartment building and went up to the 6th floor, and reached a door with the number 18 on it. The little girl reached into her school bag and took out a set of keys, and opened the door.

"Makoto? You home?" The little girl called out, looking around the place.

"Looks like she isn't here," The older man sat down on the couch, looking around the living room. "So, tell me, how did your mother treat you when I left?"

"Well, Makoto says that mom doesn't act like she used to, and that mom's an evil whore…" The little girl trailed off, sitting on a chair.

"An evil whore huh? What's Makoto like?"

"Well, she's acts like a mom around me, but teases me like a sister does. She's like two people in one person. But…when I get home from school and peer into her room sometimes, I notice that she seems different, like she's hurt and angry, and almost distant. One time…I skipped school to follow her around her high school. What I found kind of surprised me. She's anti-social; she tries to stay away from most people. When someone annoys her, she calls them names and beats them up…she acts different from what I see at home. It's sometimes scary,"

"When I was here, Makoto was never like that…she was…girly," The older man explained, smiling at the idea.

"Girly? Makoto is anything but that!" The little girl scrunched up her face.

They both laughed and spent more time with each other at the house, waiting for Makoto to get back.

_First day of Makoto's training. _

"Ok, so, what do I have to do?" The brunette asked, sitting down on the rocky ground.

"First thing that you're going to do, is run, second thing that you're going to do is create spirit pressure that the eye can see. The third one is a surprise…" Yoruichi trailed off, and Tessai set a contraption down in front of me. I looked at it...I had one of these at home.

"Where did you get that? Isn't it a…runner thingy? I forgot what it was called…" Makoto scratched her head.

"I got it from your apartment…I didn't know that people lived there, it made it much more a challenge getting it out of there," Yoruichi stated, mildly annoyed.

"I don't have people staying there…are you sure it was my apartment?" I asked, utterly confused with what she was saying.

"Yes, you door was number 18, there were two people there, an older man and a little girl with a pink bow in her hair,"

My eyes widened, my pulse quickened. I stood strait up, going through the thoughs in my head. Could it be? No, it couldn't…but then again.

I felt a tear drop down my cheek. Hope flooded through me, and a happy smile was plastered on my face.

"Kana…Dad!" I whispered, realization coming over me.

"Who?" Yoruichi asked, stepping on the machine.

"My little sister…she was with my dad all along…no wonder why I couldn't find her, I tried searching for my dad and never found him, that's why she was so good at hiding!" I explained, crying tears of joy.

"Oh, you mean…your sister and dad was staying there? You know, you can go see them right now if you want to, I'm sure you were very worried about them these past few days," Yoruichi suggested, looking up at me. I shook my head though.

"No, I'm a danger to everyone that I'm around if I don't stabilize my spirit pressure. Right now, this is my first priority," I explained, determined to see this through. Knowing that my sister was safe, and with my dad no less, gave me a new feeling that I could do this.

"Alright then, step onto the machine, and I want you to run on this machine for two hours strait, then you can take a break and then you're going to run for another two hours, after that, we'll see how you're doing," Yoruichi explained, turning the machine on. I stepped onto it, and turned the speed to 10, now I was running as fast as I could. I wondered how long I would last…I was never a good runner.

"Also, I found this in your room, it might come in handy to you," Yoruichi had her tail wrapped around my IPod; I took it from her with a smile.

"You know, I really respect you Yoruichi, somehow you seem like a mother…" I trailed off, my smile deepening.

"Well, I'm flattered," The cat said, a twinkle in his eye. "If you need anyone, just shout out and I'm sure that they'll come to you,"

"You mean you're not going to stay?" I asked, turning my IPod on.

"I would stay, but you know Orihime and Chad…they want to help Ichigo too, so I'm going to be training them while you're stabilizing your spirit pressure," He explained, his tail twitching.

"I understand, just be careful with them…" I trailed off, sticking my ear phones in and turning it to shuffle.

-Two hours later…

"Umm, Miss Makoto, you can take a break now…" Ururu tapped me on the shoulder. I got off, and dropped dead on the ground, panting like a dog in the desert.

That was pure torture! No one should be forced to run for two hours strait! That's not right! I know that it's stabilizing my spirit pressure, but that. Is. Not. RIGHT!

"Miss Makoto, would you like some water?" Ururu asked, kneeling down next to me.

"…Y…Ye….Yes…" I panted heavily, nodding my head, but just barely. Running for two hours made me realize how lazy I am…after the first two minutes…I started feeling really tired, then the rest of the way there, I felt like I was about to die…and I was kind of wishing for death.

"Well well, looks like your training is coming along finely. Yoruichi made you run for two hours huh?" Kisuke's annoying voice came from above me. I ignored him, not having the breath to talk.

"Wow, you must be lazy if you can't even run for two hours…" He trailed off, I could hear the smirk behind his words.

"Shu…Shut…up…It's…not my…fault…normal humans…don't run…for two hours strait…" I panted, propping myself up on my elbows. Ururu came back with a bottle of water. I thanked her and drank it all in about 5 gigantic swigs.

"Well, since you have about a 30 minute break before you have to get back to running, why don't you check on your boyfriend…he's making more progress than you," Kisuke teased, hiding his smirk behind his fan. I glared at him, but followed him anyway.

"Hey! Ichigo! You girlfriend's here to see you!" Jinta yelled down into a giant hole.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!" Ichigo yelled back up at him. Jinta spit into the hole and Ichigo made a disgusted sound.

"Just a friend huh?" I asked, peering into the hole. Ichigo was at the bottom looking up at us, even from here I could see the blush on his face.

"Makoto…you ok? You look like someone took a mug shot of you…" He said more to himself, but I heard him as clear as day.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ASSHOLE? WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT UP HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS? I JUST GOT DONE RUNNING FOR TWO HOURS FOR YOU IMFORMATION!" **I bellowed into the hole, heat radiating off of me. That kid is asking for it.

"Two hours? You mean I've been down here for two hours?" He asked, confused and a little terrified.

"Well yeah you dumb shit!" Jinta yelled down.

"It feels like it's only been 20 minutes…" He trailed off, looking confused.

"Feels like it, but if you don't get your ass up here soon, your soul chain is going to eat itself away _pretty_ quickly!" Jinta teased.

"What are you supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to get out of the hole without using my arms…" He showed me his arms, they looked to be wrapped in metal.

"What's with the chain?" I asked, looking at his chest.

"Ichigo stabilized his spirit pressure, so now he has to get out of the hole using it," Urahara explained.

"How'd he stabilize it so fast?" I asked shocked, was Ichigo some sort of god?

"It's different when stabilizing the spirit pressure for humans and souls. I 'killed' Ichigo and had him fight Ururu, and when he could doge all her attacks and fight back, he stabilized his spirit pressure. With humans, cardio is sort of like spirit pressure, the more cardio, the more spirit pressure, when making you run for two hours strait, it's stabilizing your spirit pressure bit by bit, and also making your body stronger. It's a two in one deal," He put his thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.

"So what happens when Ichigo doesn't make it up here when time runs out?" I asked, looking down again, and watching Ichigo fail at climbing the wall.

"He would turn into a hollow, and then we will have to kill him," Kisuke stated simply.

My eyes widened. Kill Ichigo? Then who's gonna save Rukia? Who am I going to depend on and…Trust?

"You can't do that, I won't let you," I glared at him, hatred seeping through me.

"You'll have no choice, you can stop me, but then he'll kill you," Kisuke warned, then smiled at me. "Well, you should get back to running, after the two hours up, Yoruichi should be back and you can eat a really nice supper,"

"Yum…oh, Ichigo!" I yelled into the hole.

"What?"

"When I'm done running in another two hours, you better be up here, or they'll have to kill you, and they're not kidding!" I yelled, putting my hand on my hips.

"I know they told me already!"

"I know you, you probably don't care!"

"I don't!"

"Idiot! Do you ever think about how others are going to feel if you don't succeed?"

"Now that you mention it, no I don't,"

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you when you get up here, smart bastard!"

"Ok, let's go back to stabilizing your spirit pressure," Kisuke took me by the collar and pulled me with him back to the machine.

"Ok Makoto, you can stop," Yoruichi jumped up to the top of the machine, turning it off. I fell off onto the ground, sweat pouring off of me, and my breath coming out in pants.

"How do you feel? Any different?" The cat asked, sitting above my head.

"…Ti…tired,"

"Well, I suppose that works too…" Yoruichi trailed off, turning around.

"What do I do now?" I asked, sitting up, still panting.

"Well, why don't we watch Ichigo, he's still not out of the hole yet," He nodded his head in the direction Ichigo was, and then started walking, I followed him.

"How is he?" Yoruichi asked, looking down in the hole.

I looked down too, and what I saw frightened me. Ichigo was lying on the ground, and there was this weird white stuff covering his face, and these giant beams on top of him!

"Not so good, it seems that he's fighting with the hollow side of him, but it's not going to last long before he's over come with it…" Kisuke trailed off, looking at me, although, I didn't notice.

"Ichigo…" I couldn't believe it, he came this far, and he's going to be killed because he couldn't make it…

"Makoto, why don't we go back up stairs?" Yoruichi suggested, curling his tail around my leg.

"No, I'm staying here…I…I can't believe the fact that Ichigo…that Ichigo isn't going to make it…because he has to, so he will," I said, trying to believe what I just said. It was harder said than done, but I had to believe it, for Ichigo's sake.

Oh great, now I sound like Naruto…

Yoruichi sighed, and made his way over to Kisuke. I stared down into the hole, watching Ichigo twitch from time to time. I think I stood there for about 20 minutes before Jinta interrupted me.

"Hey, do ya; really believe that he will make it?"

"…Yes, I do, Ichigo can do a lot of stuff, and this is no different," I confirmed, nodding my head.

"Well, in case he doesn't, what ya going to do without him?" He continued on, it was weird; I wasn't getting very angry with him.

"I don't know…I couldn't image a life without Ichigo in it. Even in the beginning, when I first met Ichigo, walking down that street with Kenny, and Ichigo giving me the doughnut…I probably wouldn't be how I am today, I would still be stuck in that hell hole, depressed into killing myself," I answered, never taking my eyes off of Ichigo.

Suddenly, he started thrashing around.

"Kisuke! What's happening?" I yelled toward him, panicking.

"He must have lost the fight with his hollow side…" He trailed off, not looking towards me.

"What? Ichigo? No…he couldn't have lost! He couldn't!" My eyes widened, looking down again, he was still thrashing around, the giant beams Tessai put on him shaking wildly.

"Boss! I can't hold him any longer! He's coming up!" Tessai yelled up at us, his voice was strained with pain in it.

"No...Ichigo…" It just couldn't be…

"**ICHIGO!"** I cried into the hole, I felt the darkness creeping up inside me again, I felt it, but only it was more controlled. Ururu grabbed my shirt and dragged me away from the hole; I was a little surprised that she was stronger than me.

Then suddenly, like a ninja assassin, Ichigo shot out of the hole, and up into the sky, then plunged to the ground, aiming toward me and Ururu.

"**Makoto! Ururu! Look out!**" Kisuke yelled, just before Ichigo came crashing down at us. Instinct took over, and I threw Ururu behind me, and then put my hands up.

-No one's POV-

Dirt flew everywhere, creating a thick wall no one could see through. Kisuke, Jinta, Tessai, and Yoruichi all rushed forward, waiting just outside the dirt cloud to see if the three were ok. When the dirt cleared, Ichigo stood there, pulling his hollow mask off of his face. Makoto and Ururu stood behind a mass of darkness, which disintegrated into mist, and disappeared.

They all sighed with relief.

"Hey, what's everyone so worked up about?" Ichigo asked, the mask falling to the floor.

"Idiot…you almost killed Ururu and I!" Makoto scowled, marching her way up to Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his eye brows.

"I mean while you were down in that hole, you had me scared to death thinking that you weren't going to make it, and that we really would have to kill you!"

"Well I'm here right now aren't I? I feel fine and I not a hollow so there should be no problem!"

"Well there is a problem! I…I!" The brunette couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"You what? What's so bad that it's become a problem!" Ichigo pushed on, scowling.

"The problem is, is that I care enough for you that I don't like seeing you hurt!" She screamed, looking away from him.

Ichigo hesitated, but pulled her into a hug.

"Makoto, that's not much of a problem…it's a good thing. Normal people don't like seeing their best friends get hurt…" Ichigo ran is fingers through her hair. "I don't want to see you get hurt either,"

"Ichigo…I think…I think that I've changed…" At hearing this, Ichigo smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"I think I like the new change…" Makoto blushed at the words, and pulled herself out of the hug.

"Ye-Yeah, whatever…I'm going up stairs and taking a shower, then eat till I explode…see ya," She said before walking right past Urahara and Yoruichi and up the ladder with a scarlet face.

"I think I know why she's brighter lately…" Urahara whispered to Yoruichi. Yoruichi nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Ichigo, looks like lesson two is complete, now onto lesson three…Yoruichi, why don't you and Tessai go upstairs and have a nice meal while Ichigo and I play a little game?" A grinning Urahara turned toward the rest of the group.

"Right…leave me to deal with the hormonal teenage girl…" The cat replied turning and walking up the ladder with Tessai in tow.


	12. Family, More Training & an Angel

Hi guyz! XD It's been a while since i last updated...i feel like it's been forever! Anyways's your reading Chapter 12 of my Ichigo Fanfiction, Trust.

Well...with the start of school again...i've become too lazy with writing my stories, and I'm constantly thinking up new stories, and that just pisses me off!

I start on one story, and then i don't finish the other, but i promise that I'm gonna try my best at finishing this story! (and the Ulquiorra one too...)

I don't own Bleach and probably never will...but i have glad to say that I own Makoto, and my other OC's! Take that!

Sorry, this is longer than usualy ^_^"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he said that…but…he likes the new me?" I asked myself, looking at the mirror in Urahara's bathroom. My reflection came back at me, and I saw a girl with brown eyes and brown hair, nothing special about it.<p>

"I don't look any different…" I trailed off, looking at myself, inspecting everything about me.

"Dummy, you didn't change on the outside, you changed on the inside," Yoruichi came in through the window, and perched on the sink.

"What changed about me on the inside?" I asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"Well, you're not swearing as much, you don't act grumpy, you don't hate the world…there's other stuff too, why don't you sit down and talk about it?" The cat suggested, his tail twitching.

I decided to do it, so I sat on the toilet and faced Yoruichi.

"Well…I have friends for once…and I feel like I can depend on people more…and know that they'll be my friends. Like Orihime…I never really knew her much until now, and she's a great person! And Ichigo! Oh Ichigo…I can't help but feel like…like…like nothing matters anymore. It's just me and Ichigo, in that one moment…I don't know how to explain it…" I trailed off, feeling funny, but in a good way.

"**There! Right there!**" Yoruichi burst out, and hopped onto my lap, and pointed his paw to my face. "For just a moment, you smiled, and you smiled sincerely. That's what Orihime must have been talking about when she said that the world stops to stare at you when you smile. The number one thing that changed about you is that you smile!"

"I…I guess your right!" I smiled more, thinking about it, and the more I thought about it, the more I smiled.

"Well, now that the bonding session we just had is over, why don't you get dress and head to supper. I know I'm hungry!" The cat jumped off the sink, and hopped up onto the window, then jumped out.

I looked into the mirror once more, and I smiled.

For a moment, everything stopped, and it was just me…in my own special moment.

-Supper

My mouth watered as I stared at all the food Tessai made…he was going to have to teach me how to cook; I can only make sandwiches, Mac & Cheese, and French toast.

The moment Tessai dished me a whole bowl of steaming rice and some spicy chicken on it, I picked it up after saying my thanks and pretty much inhaled it.

"Would you like some more Makoto?" Tessai asked, I had finished it before he could even get a bowl for himself!

"If that's alright…" I trailed off, trying not to be a free loader.

He scooped me another bowl, and my mouth watered as he set it down in front of me. This time I ate more slowly.

"Oh, yes, Makoto, you probably forgot seeing as how you were running for four hours, but you were going to go see your sister and father," Yoruichi reminded me. I stopped eating, and looked up with a smile. I can't believe I forgot!

"I think I'll go see them right now!" I exclaimed, walking out the door in my pajamas and the rice bowl still in my hand. I didn't care, I just wanted to go see them…and I was super hungry.

I stood in front of door 18 with the now empty bowl of rice in my hand. I took a deep breath and turned the knob. It was open.

"Ok, do you have a big nose?" A man's voice asked.

"No, and you already asked that dad," A girls voice replied with a giggle.

"Dang, I always forget my questions…" he trailed off.

I opened the door more, and walked inside.

I was met with Kana and my…dad lying on the floor playing Guess Who.

"Ka-Kana?" I asked, setting the bowl down on the nearest surface to me, which happened to be the counter.

Kana's head shot up and her eye widened, and then she smile.

"Makoto!" She got up and ran over to me, jumping in my arms. I held onto her tightly, burying my face into her hair. After hugging her tightly, I pulled away and looked at her.

"Where the fuck have you been? You could have at least called me!" I yelled at her, crossing my arms over my chest. I still remembered what Urahara told me about my powers, they might be controlled my emotion, and right now I had a lot of that inside me.

"It was my fault, I kidnapped her…Makoto," His voice rang through the room, but I didn't look up at him. It was his fault why I couldn't trust someone, because he left.

"…You should know that it's wrong to kidnap someone," That was all I could say, and I said it with bitterness in my tone.

My dad sighed, and rubbed his neck.

"Makoto, you're mad aren't you?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder, I jerked away from him, and glared in his direction.

"What do you think?" I asked with harshness.

"Honey, that was a long time ago, you were what…9?"

I felt a nerve break, and I turned to look into his blue eyes, and with a glare, I corrected him. "I was 11…and you left me-_us_ for 5 years! 5 years! Sure it doesn't seem like it's that big a deal, but it is. Think about it, Kana was four when you left; she barely spent anytime with you to even know you! She's 8 now, and she had to put up with a drunken mother not knowing the affection of a father! So I will **not** let this go," I threatened.

I looked him over, he had gotten older, and looked more tired; he had bags under his eyes showing that he didn't get much sleep. He didn't look like your average dad though; he died his hair white to look like an Anime character, even back when I was little, he was crazy about them. He was wearing this stupid looking button up t-shirt that was orange with yellow swirls on them, and had blue skinny jeans on.

"Kana has no reason as to why you are angry with me," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

"You know…when you left, you took everything with you. You took all our happiness; you took moms heart and crushed it, along with mine. You took five years out of our lives that we will never get back spending time with out a father. And most of all, you took my Trust," I felt the tears well up behind my eyes.

"Your trust? What does that mean?" He asked, scrunching up his face in confusing.

"It means that I acted like an asshole to everyone I met because I thought that they were going to walk out on my life like you did! I thought that if I got close to anyone, they would leave and I would be alone. It was hard when Kenny died, I felt very alone, but I had an amazing father who took care of me and protected me, and a loving mother who cared for me, and loved me, so I could get through it. When you left, I felt alone, but I thought that you would come back, but then you didn't. I was so alone at that point that I realized that if I let anyone else in, then the same thing would happen; they would eventually leave me like you did. You took away a _Childs_ trust in people, and you have no idea how hard it was to get it back!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face now, and my voice cracking. I was sad and angry at him; I didn't deserve to be abandoned.

I felt the darkness creeping up my back, and I wanted so badly to use it, and suck my father way into oblivion, but then I came to my senses and took a deep, shaky breath, calming myself down.

"Dad, I want to know why you left such a beautiful family behind you…why you left me and Kana to rot in this hell hole. Was it because I wasn't really your daughter?" I asked, standing there, my fists clenched shut and shaking.

"Makoto…I would never leave you because you weren't my biological daughter, I still love you like any other father loves his daughter! I love you and Kana with all my heart, but I left because I was angry with your mother," he explained, taking my by the shoulder and sitting me on the couch.

"So you're saying that you left a suicidal mother with her two young children because you were angry at mom? That's low, you're a cowered," I glared at him.

"I had no choice, I would have taken you and Kana with me, but since I wasn't born in Japan, I was married into the country, and they gave all the full rights to your mother when we married. So I couldn't take you two even when I wanted to," He explained, rubbing his fore head.

"You didn't call or contact us for 5 years, why?" I asked, turning to him now.

"I…I was afraid. I didn't know what I could do, just walk into the apartment and talk to you as if nothing happened? It took me all the courage in the world to kidnap Kana and talk to her!"

I huffed angrily. "I'm still angry at you that you pretty much destroyed my life,"

"For that I am sorry, but it is in the past," He said the same thing he used to tell me when I made a mistake, "Don't worry about it, it's in the past, forgive and forget,"

"I suppose I can forgive you to an extent for now. I mean, I _am_ learning to trust people again, I…I got back together with a few old friends and they're…really taking care of me," I explained, grinning a little bit, thinking about Ichigo.

"Well, now that our family's back to normal again! Oh wait hold that thought…where's mom?" Kana asked standing in front of us.

My grin was knocked off my face instantly, that's right, they didn't know.

I gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Kana…mom…killed her self," I said it bluntly, but I couldn't think of any other way to say it to her.

My dad gasped, and Kana looked like she was about to cry. I took hold of her and she held onto me tightly, crying into my chest, I patted and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok, Kana, she wasn't much of a mother anyway, it's selfish of her to leave us anyway. Besides, you always have me…and dad, right?" I asked, looking at him.

"Kana, I came back here to take care of you guys, your mother being…gone makes it much easier for us," he explained, rubbing her back too. She looked at him and hugged him, and cried into his shoulder too.

Dad came back for us…to take care of us. I smiled at the thought…but then the things popped up again.

No…I can't stay here. He can only take care of Kana; I think I have decided something without even thinking about it much. These powers that I have…I don't want them to hurt dad and Kana, just being around them right now is bad. I can't stay here, not even after I stabilize my spirit pressure, I can't.

"Dad, Kana, there's something that I have to explain…" I trailed off, grabbing their attention. They turned to look at me as I got up off the couch, and started running my hand through my hair nervously. I knew that they weren't going to like this.

"I can't stay…here. I mean, I'll still be in town and everything, and I'll come by and visit…but I can't live here, it's dangerous for me to be around you two," I explained, looking towards them, my usual sad pose as I wrapped my right arm around my left elbow and only turned sideways to them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kana asked, getting up on her feet, her eyes wide.

"You haven't' gotten in trouble with a gang have you?" My dad asked, looking me in the eye.

"No! I don't have time for gang shit, this problem I have…it's not something…human. This is apart of the world of spirits…" I trailed off, I didn't know if was allowed to tell them about it. I could tell them that I had powers, couldn't I?

I took a deep breath and decided to _show_ them my powers. I held my hand out, and closed my eyes, imagining a black ball of fire in my hand. I heard gasps, and then I opened my eyes, and sure enough, the proof that I had a power was right there.

"You never told me that…you had powers…" Kana trailed off, looking down.

"I didn't find out that I had them until after you went missing. I was attacked by…something evil, and then I woke up to find this guy that explained everything. So now, Ichigo and the others are helping with them, and we're training and…" I stopped myself, before I could get into too much detail about it. It was funny though, I always mention Ichigo first.

"Ichigo…as in Ichigo Kurosaki? He's helping you with this?" My father stood up now, getting closer to me. I dropped my hand and the black fire went out.

"Yeah, he's the only one that has my full trust now, and he's my best friend next to Kenny," I explained, smiling a bit.

"Hmm…I haven't officially met him yet. Bring him over some time so that I can talk to him. Don't want him dating my daughter if he's one of those heart breakers…" My dad trailed off, I failed to miss the grin that was on his face.

"WHAA? I'm not dating him dad! I just said that's he's my best friend!" I assured him, making an anime crazy face.

He laughed and ruffed up my hair. "I'm just kidding Makoto, I'm a father, what do you think?" He asked, smoothing out my hair now, in a fatherly way. I smiled; he was going to do a fine job taking care of Kana.

"Kana…" I trailed off, noticing how she was quiet this whole time; usually she would have made a comment about Ichigo too.

"I can't believe your leaving us," She said softly, just over a whisper.

I kneeled down in front of her. "I'm not leaving you forever silly! I'll see you again, I'll come a visit whenever I can, I'm just going to be living over in a safe area where no one will get hurt, because I'm still trying to control my powers. Besides, I'm not giving up school yet, even though it's just a pain in the ass," I said the last part flatly, reverting to my old self again.

Kana, who was wearing her pink dress rimmed with green, and the pink bow in her short black hair and her brown eyes that looked like mom's that watering, hugged me tightly and said something that made my heart melt and make me tear up.

"Makoto, I just want you to know that you're my best friend, and my sister, and my mother, and I will always love you! I'm going to miss you!" I cried into the side of my neck, and I hugged her tightly back, a silent tear streaming down my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too…" I trailed off. Surely, this wouldn't be the last time I would see her or dad, but it sure did feel like it.

After all the water works and such, I got a few things out of my room to bring to Urahara's shop, and said goodbye, and that I would visit soon.

"Oh, and Kana, take care of dad, he needs the help…and remember you have my cell phone number if you need me," I assured her, and hugged her one last time. She nodded and smiled brightly at me.

"Dad, take care of Kana, you owe her that much since you missed out on her life for five years," I paused, and then smiled. "But I think you're going to make a great dad. I want you to spoil her too, because mom never did…"

He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to miss you, my truth,"

My name…I surely hated my name, because of the meaning behind it. The truth behind my name was that my mother had lied to my dad and said that I was his, so I was given the name Makoto because I was the truth behind the lie. Makoto meant truth after all.

I hated my name, but I still loved it, because in the end, you always find out the truth, and it makes things easier. My family is one less thing I have to worry about now that it's finally back together… sort of, but I could now focus on the task ahead.

"Gain control of my powers and save Rukia," I whispered to myself as I walked down the street in my PJ's and empty bowl in my right hand.

-Back with Rukia

"What? What did you say, Captain Kuchiki What do you mean?" Renji asked. There was no way he couldn't believe what he heard.

"It's as I said…do I need to repeat myself? 25 days from now, she'll go to the central execution grounds, where she will suffer the ultimate punishment. That is the final decision of the Soul Society," he relayed, no emotion on his face.

Renji stood where he was, his hand gripping the bars for dear life, Rukia, who was now looking down, sat in her chair behind the bars.

"This will be the last time, that you and I will ever exchange word," The captain turned to leave. "Rukia, the next time that I see you, will be at your execution,"

"Brother," She looked up now, watching his retreating form, but she continued. "When I was in the living world…I met one of them…an angel,"

The captain stopped in his tracks, but Rukia and Renji failed to see his eyes widen, for he was still facing away from them.

"It's true…and if I am correct…the boy that you defeated…she formed the bond with him,"

Captain Kuchiki stood there for a few moments, "That's rather fortunate for you," And then left, the door closing behind him.

-Back with Makoto

_Makoto's second day of training_

"I'm woken up at four thirty in the morning to do THIS!" I yelled, glaring at the cat.

"Pretty much," Yoruichi replied, yawning.

"It's easy! I have to break a freaking GLASS! When you said training I thought it was going to be serious!"

"This is serious, go a head, give it a try. Throw it on the ground, step on it, do whatever it takes to break it," The cat sat down as it watched me raise my eyebrows, and throw the glass on the ground.

Nothing happened, it just bounced and rolled. It looked like a simple glass cup…it felt like it too.

I stomped on it, again nothing happened. This time I threw it on the ground with all the force I could muster, but still nothing happened.

"What the hell…?" I trailed off, stomping on it repeatedly.

"Like I said, this is serious, what you have to do is break that glass with your spirit pressure, if I come back at 10:00 and find that you still haven't broken it, then I'm going to make you run four hours today without a break in between. If you could create a dark shield strong enough to withstand Ichigo's powers, then you can break a simple glass. Remember, do what ever methods it takes to break it,"

"**I already told you! That just happened! I didn't do it intentionally! AND THIS IS NOT A SIMPLE GLASS!" **I screamed as the cat stopped and turned back to me.

"I thought you said that you were going to follow my instructions thoroughly while I train you?" Yoruichi asked, glaring.

I looked taken back, and then I sighed. "Sorry, it's just that it doesn't seem possible,"

"A lot of things don't seem possible, but they can be easily achieved with enough focus and determination. Makoto, you're a girl so you could probably find a solution to this," Yoruichi smiled, pointing at me.

"So what happens if I do? Do I just wait for you to come back?"

"If you break the glass, then concentrate on breaking a rock," The cat swished its tail, then left me there with the glass under my foot.

"At least I don't have to run…"

**-**2 hours later…

I looked up from the glass as I heard the big boom. I looked over to my left to see on the other side of room a very faint Ichigo and Kisuke. It was so hard to see that I couldn't tell if Kisuke was trying to hug Ichigo and Ichigo was holding him back, or they were both fighting…probably the later option.

I turned my focus back to the glass in my hands, it wasn't even dirty, and I've thrown it at the ground, stepped on it, and tried smashing it in my hands. I've tried to sit on it, and even threw rocks at it, and lifted up a giant rock to smash it with, only to results in the same thing-it's perfectly intact, not a crack or scratch, and it's still shiny.

"UGH! This is useless!" I held it in my hands, and strangled it with my anger. I was over the level of rage and frustration already; I was getting to the point where I wanted to quit.

Surprisingly, I heard a slight creak, and when I look, I had created a very thin, slight crack in the side of the cup, and it wasn't even halfway down the cup. My eyes widened with delight, and I jumped up and down like a girl that got what she wanted for Christmas.

"I can't believe I did it! Well…I didn't really do it, but I CRACKED it! CRACKED IT!" I squealed, smiling and giggling, while jumping and skipping around in a circle.

After calming down, I began to go over what I did in my mind.

"_First...I had it in my hands," _

I got the glass in my hands.

"_Then I got angry," _

I tried to get angry but due to the excitement I had just minutes ago, I couldn't.

"Ok, ok. Let's think about this Makoto…I was holding it, and I got angry, then the glass cracked…does that mean…I think Yoruichi might be right; my powers can sometimes be a result from my emotions. I got angry, so it cracked, maybe I have to pour my spirit energy into the cup," I said to myself and I concentrated on the glass in my hands, looking at it attentively.

Soon, my mind began to wonder off.

"_Ichigo…how did he become so powerful in such a short time? I mean…he stabilized his spirit pressure before I did…I don't think I even stabilized it yet! UGH! I can't believe he's beating me…then again…he's not as new to this as I am," _I sighed as I stared into the glass, seeing past it and just staring off into space.

"_Ichigo…there's something about you…I just can't place it. I believe in you enough to realize that you're the only who can save Rukia…I even trust you with my life. You should be thankful! I know I am...I'm so lucky to have you in my life," _I smiled as I remembered the night I realized I could trust Ichigo…he was so…warm…friendly...the way he hugged me, his smile…his smile…

"**WHAT AM I THINKING? I shouldn't be thinking about his smile when I supposed to be concentrating on something that I'm so close to accomplishing! **Yet…I have no idea how…" I sighed, looking at the glass again.

"_Chi…Chi…try the Chi ball method," _

"Chi? Chi ball…why would I try that?"

Chi is like the thing that keeps your body moving…or that's what I understand. I guess it's just like spirit pressure.

Chi ball…it's like creating an invisible force in your hands. When creating a Chi ball, I picture that all the chi (or in this case spirit pressure) in my body is glowing a light blue. The source of the chi is coming from my heart, so I channel the entire chi in my body to flow from my heart to my arms and out my hands to create the chi ball.

**CRASH!**

I looked down to see the glass in shards, and on the ground. My eyes widened, and my breathing hitched.

That was awesome.

-10:00

"Makoto?"

"Over here! Watch! Watch!" I yelled, waving my hand above my head, and then back to the rock.

"What?" Yoruichi questioned as I put my finger on the rock. It instantly broke apart into smaller rocks under my finger.

"Brilliant! Makoto, when did you break the glass?" Yoruichi went over to the glass and pawed at a few shards.

"About two hours after you left…he…well…I…I don't really know…I heard someone say 'Use the chi ball method' and I did, then it just broke," I scratched my head.

"Really…well I wouldn't worry about it," The cat shrugged its shoulders and it started walking away, I followed him. "Well, since you broke the glass…I'll only make you run for two hours today,"

"What? Come on! I hate running," I sighed, as I was lead to the treadmill.

"Don't complain! Or I'll make you run another hour!"

I said no more as I turned on my Ipod and jogged.

-Noon…after results of training for both Ichigo and Makoto that day

A brunette sleeps soundly, as the orange head next to her cuddled her against his chest.

Ichigo was snoring softly as the girl mumbled things in her sleep.

"Aren't they just cute?" Urahara turned to the cat on his shoulder, a smile on his face.

"…I suppose so. They remind me of us sometimes…we would train ourselves until we collapsed, but we never fell asleep…" The cat anime sweat dropped.

"Well…they did well today. Makoto managed to control her spiritual pressure, and Ichigo called out his zanpakuto's name, I think they deserve to take a nap," Urahara watched as Ururu spread a blanket over the two, then turned to walk back up the ladder.

The brunette moved in her sleep, and clutched on tighter to the boy next to her, and mumbled something no one heard.

"Ichigo…daisuki,"

* * *

><p>Hehe! I ain't tell'n no one what Daisuki means...although you probably know already because your reading something about a Japanese cartoon...<p> 


	13. Fireworks and the Soul Society!

_HI HI! You're reading Trust, my Ichigo fanfiction_

Well, school's been stupid, yet normal...I joined drama club, and I have to help put on a show, so NOW I have a reason for not updating...but I'm still LAZY!

-_- Well, here's the 13th chapter...and someone reaviewed that they wanted to see a jealuse(sp?) Ichigo...hehe...sorry, but I don't believe that's going to be coming until a few chapters later...so stay tuned!

Also...I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does(lucky guy) I only own Makoto, and other OCs. :)

* * *

><p><em>August 1<em>_st__ 6:30pm_

I stood there with Ichigo, some of his friends, and his family.

"**IT'S HERE! THE FIREWORKS FESTIVAL!" **Keigo shouted, his face looking creepy.

"You're…full of energy today," Mizuiro commented.

"OF COURSE! HOW CAN I NOT BE? RIGHT KURO-SAN!" He shouted back, his fists in front of him.

"Yeah, that's right young man! I also reserved some box seats for us at 7 in the morning! Let's go there together!"

Ichigo looked annoyed at what was going on; I just ignored it and looked up at the sky. Then somehow they started running off, leaving Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime and I standing there.

"Oh, well, guess I'll go too," Ichigo scratched his head. "Sorry Tatsuki, making you come all the time. You don't have to come if you don't want to," he turned to her. She waved her hand, dismissing it.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be there later, hurry up and go,"

Then he turned to me, and asked if I wanted to come.

"Uh…" I looked over at Tatsuki and Orihime. "I think I'll come later too," I smiled, looking away from him.

He shrugged and started walking.

"Well, they're lively," Orihime smiled her happy smile, turning to us when Ichigo was gone.

"Some times it's tiring," Tatsuki commented.

"I just ignore it, and then it doesn't seem that bad," I shrugged.

"Tatsuki-Chan, does your hand hurt?" Orihime asked, getting a little down.

"No, it doesn't hurt at all," She turned to her.

"How'd you break your arm in the first place?" I furrowed my eye brows, touching the cast.

"In the championship I broke my arm, so I didn't win…it kinda hurts to know that I lost because of it," Tatsuki sighed, waving it around in the air.

"Getting second place in the national's means you're the second strongest girl in Japan. Tatsuki-Chan, that's amazing!" Orihime defended.

"Second place! Wow…Tatsuki, you need to teach me some moves, I can barely get past just punching and kicking people. I don't even fight correctly, I rely on my strength!" I stated, crossing my arms.

"I guess I can teach you…but I'm not that amazing…" Tatsuki blushed and looked down.

"No, Tatsuki-Chan is incredible! Isn't that right Makoto-Chan?" Orihime pulled me along with her as she started walking.

As the sun started to set by the river we were standing at, I said goodbye and that I would meet them at the festival.

**BOOM!**

**POP POP**

**BOOM!**

"Wahhh! Look at the fireworks!"

"Good one!" Ichigo's dad called out.

"We want better!" The twins yelled on Chad's shoulders.

"What a view!" Keigo raised his hand over his head.

"Really pretty!"

"Ichigo! Look at them! This year they're amazing! I never really went to the festival before; I just looked out my window with Kana! Wah! The blue ones are so pretty!" I clutched onto Ichigo's shoulders as he held me on his back, so that I could get a good view.

Ichigo just said nothing as he looked up at the sky, and smiled.

I smile too, and wound my hands around his neck, hugging him from behind.

_August 8__th__ 1:00am_

-Ichigo's POV

"Let's see…I think that's good enough," I opened my window, remembering what Urahara said.

'At one am, seven days from now, wait with your window open, please,'

"I've got one hell of a feeling about this though." I growled…but then felt the wind on from outside.

"Nice breeze tonight," I turned out to look into the night sky, and then something seemed to glow, and for a second I thought it was a shooting star. "huh?"

I felt it fly right by my head, and I swear that I had just saw Urahara's face on a ball of some sort. I turned to see it had smashed on my closet door…and it looked like blood!

"What the!" I watched as the blood like stuff ran down my closet door, and created a message.

'Come immediately to the front of Urahara shop, I have your girlfriend," It read.

"WAHH! What the hell is wrong with him? This looks like someone's dying message written in their own blood after they had been massacred! That better disappeared….AND MAKOTO'S ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" I ranted. I stopped after the blood kept dripped down to the floor.

"Wait? There's more?"

'P.S. Anyone who sees this and things something ordinary like "it look like a dying message" ….then that person has no sense of humor at all,'

I threw my pillow at it and yelled angrily.

After dealing with my dad and getting an amulet from him, which was actually mom's…I set out for Urahara shop…thinking about Rukia.

_I am a…Soul Reaper._

_Slaying a hollow doesn't mean that your killing it. _

_Was the one that killed your mother…a hollow?_

A lot has happened.

_How dare a filthily human touch Nii-Sama's leg…_

And now after so long…

_Eventually you will die…so stay there and live just a little bit longer. _

…I can't let her pretend that it didn't happen.

Rukia…I've gotten my power back to save you…and not just me…but Makoto learned to control her powers to help me save you…but…I don't know if I want Makoto to come along with me…I don't want her to get hurt.

"Ah! Ichigo! Right on time!" Urahara stated as he stood up strait. Chad stood up from the box he was sitting on.

"Chad! Why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"Rukia…saved me once. I'm going too," He stated, clear as day, yet…

"Huh? Wait…what!"

"What? They didn't tell you?" Another voice cut in.

"Huh?...Uryu?" I turned around to find him in a weird outfit.

"I won't sit by after I was defeated by Soul Reapers. I'm coming too," he demanded.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Looks like we're all here!" A cheery voice called out. I looked behind me again to see Orihime.

"Orihime!"

She bowed down. "Please to be working with you! Huh? Where's Makoto?"

"I'm right here! You couldn't leave without me now could you?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Makoto in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans in converses.

"Makoto!"

"Urahara already told me that you would probably tell me to stay here…but I'm not backing down…not after the hell Yoruichi put me through…and I owe it to Rukia…she helped me get off my ass and deal with my problems," I smiled but then yawned.

"Hey! Wait….wait…hold on! What's going on?" I yelled out, turning in every direction possible.

"He's slow, isn't he?" Yoruichi asked, perched on Makoto's shoulder.

"Yoruichi!" Orihime called out, happy.

"Ichigo, you can't say you haven't noticed the power within these people. While you were training to get your powers back, they each were training on their own as well," Yoruichi hopped off Makoto's shoulder and ran over to Orihime.

"I know that! I didn't know that you all wanted to come help me save Rukia! Here I was, thinking that I shouldn't let Makoto go, and then all of you come saying your gonna help me! This is ludicrous!" I held my head.

"WHAT? Even though I trained and trained, you still weren't gonna let me go? It's one thing if Urahara says it, but it's another when it comes outta your fat mouth!" Makoto yelled, marching up to me.

"Well…I didn't want ya to get hurt…" I trailed off, rubbing my head.

"Now you think that I'm a pussy? That I can't handle myself in unknown territory? Ichigo you're a narcissistic asshole!" Makoto cried out, punching me in the arm.

"Hold on! I never said that! And you shouldn't be saying stuff like that!"

"You implied it!"

Somewhere Orihime, Chad and Uryu just watched as Makoto beat down Ichigo, and Ichigo just kept making things worse.

"Ok, ok. Stop! We have to get down to business," Kisuke called out, clapping his hands. "If we're going to fight, can we at least do it inside?" He asked, motioning his hands to the door.

Everyone was walking towards the door, except for Makoto who stood behind me, fuming.

"Orihime!"

"Huh?" she turned towards us. "What?"

"How much have you heard? I mean…it's pretty dangerous,"

"I promised Tatsuki-Chan…that I'd follow you. And…that I'd come home no matter what," She smiled, and then ran to the door.

-Makoto's POV-

"And…that I'd come home no matter what," She smiled as she ran to the door.

"…She's brave…" I sighed. "But she doesn't know for sure if we'll ever come home…even I have my doubts," I crossed my arms, looking to the side.

"Don't…don't say that…" Ichigo said, turning to me.

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever say that…we'll come home…I promise you…we'll come home," Ichigo's eyes had hardened, and he reached out to me, his hands gripping my shoulders, and he brought me closer.

"Makoto, I promise that I won't let **anything** hurt us, or stop us from coming home. I **promise**," His eyes held such determination; it was burning right into my own eyes.

"If anything happens to us, I'll get us all out of it. No matter what I'll get us home before school, and we'll save Rukia, and—and!" He didn't finish, I wouldn't let him, because I shot forward and hugged him tightly.

"Ichigo…if you promise to keep us safe, and get us home, then I promise…that I'll…do everything in my power to help you do so. Even though it doesn't seem like much, I promise that I'll be here when you need me, because you have my complete _trust_. You don't know how special that is…" I trailed off, hugging him tighter, and he hugged back, resting his chin on top of my head.

Ichigo…I understand what you were just telling me moments ago…you were promising to me that you'd keep us safe. But Ichigo…you just needed to say those words out loud so you'd believe them yourself, because you weren't just promising me, or Orihime, or Uryu and Chad…you made that promise to yourself as well.

Just understand Ichigo, that…

"I'm here for you,"

"Wow! It's so big! This is like an underground secret base or something!" Orihime called out, clasping her hands together.

"Ah Orihime…it's not that big a deal…really," I put my hand on top her head.

"M—Miss! What a magnificent reaction! I, Tessai, am moved by your stunning words!" He took hold of her hand, and cried a little bit.

Orihime was flustered as she rubbed her head. "I see…it—it's ok,"

Ichigo just watched with an anime swear drop.

"Your attention once again please!" Urahara called out, and I turned to him. "Now, here we go," He held out his hand, then snapped his fingers, and a HUGE square appeared that looked to be made out of papers!

"WAHHH!" I fell backwards as it stunned me, but Chad caught me.

"Ah, ah, Makoto-san you shouldn't be scared of this…it's just the gate to the Soul Society!" Urahara waved his hand, his snide smirk on his face.

"It scared me the way it appeared outta no where you idiot!" I glared.

"Anyways, this gate is called a Senkai Gate, and it mean "realm-penetrating". Ready? Please listen _**very **_closely. But first…" Urahara held up his cane, and then thrust it at Ichigo, making his Soul Reaper come out and his body drop to the ground, Chad catching him.

"Damn it! Tell me when your gonna do that!" Ichigo shouted over everyone else.

"It just came clean off, huh?" Uryu examined.

"Hey, hey, so there's no more Ichigo in this Ichigo?" Orihime asked, pointing to it.

"Of course not! Don't talk about me like I'm some jar of candy!" Ichigo answered turning to her.

I just watched with my eyebrows raised as Urahara laughed with his fan open. I've never seen anything like that in my entire life; it was just shocking to see Urahara stick his cane right through Ichigo's head.

"Let's continue," Urahara stated, turning back around. "This gate is made my piling spirit exchangers on top of the normal Senkai Gate," he explained.

"Spirit exchangers?" I asked, tilting my head.

"That right," He took a breath. "As you all know, Soul Society is a place of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in soul form. However, the only one of you who can move around in soul form is Ichigo. So we use exchangers…to turn you into spirits and send you there,"

"Basically, even without taking out our own souls, if we go into this gate…" Uryu started.

"Yes," Urahara held up a finger. "You can enter Soul Society in your current state."

"Alright, we got it! Now let's get sta-!" Ichigo had rushed forwards to jump into the gate, but I grabbed hold of his shihakusho, and pulled him backwards, while Urahara jabbed him in the side.

"However…the amount of time we can open this gate and keep the connection between Soul Society is…at most…four minutes," Urahara stated, dead serious.

We all looked at him with disbelief.

"Can we even make it in that time limit?" Ichigo asked.

"Normally, it's impossible." Urahara smiled.

"What!" I shouted, my eyebrow twitching.

"This is an unbelievable problem to begin with…but the most we can stretch is four minutes. If you can't reach the other side with in that time limit, you will all be trapped in the space between Soul Society and the Living World," He explained, standing next to the gate.

Orihime stared in horror. "What should we do?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Go forwards, I told you, your heart and soul are connected. The important thing is your state of heart. The will to move forward. I will be your guide. Move forwards, that and that alone. Only those who can do it will come with us," Yoruichi came forwards, looking back at us.

We didn't move for a second, but Ichigo was the first. "That's the reason we've gathered here,"

"You understand that, don't you Ichigo? If you lose, you'll never be able to return here," Yoruichi argued.

"So all I'll have to do it win, right?" He asked.

"…Exactly,"

The gate started to glow brightly as Tessai and Urahara cast another kido of some sorts.

"Everyone ready? Please jump in simultaneously as the gate opens," Urahara called.

"Right!"

"Let's go,"

Ichigo grabbed my hand as the light got brighter, so bright that I couldn't see, and I squeezed his hand tighter.

And then—

Urahara got up from off the ground, and walked in front of the gate. He attempted to touch the opening, but it rejected him away, shocking his hand.

"It's up to you…Ichigo…Makoto," He turned away and started walking, but then stopped and looked back. "Makoto, please be careful…your father's a dangerous man…"

"Yoruichi! I think I understand why you made me run for so long!" I yelled back as I ran forwards, at the head of the group.

"Shut up and keep running!" He scolded.

"What's going on? The wall's following us! The path we're running on is collapsing faster every second!" Uryu complained.

"If you have time to look back, then move at a faster pace!" He scolded again. "If you get caught in the Capturing Flow, you're done for!"

Suddenly, a huge form of the Capturing Flow fell down and caught Uryu's cape!

"Uryu!" Ichigo made a move to cut the thing in half, but Yoruichi stopped him from using his zanpakuto, saying that he would get captured too.

Chad, taking action, took hold of Uryu's cape and his head, then pulled them apart, freeing Uryu.

"Go Chad!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air. Then, Chad picked up Uryu and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Let's get going!" Yoruichi called out, and continued running, ignoring Uryu's protests about being put down, and how he can run on his own.

"Hey, you guys…something…something's coming!" Uryu called out, looking behind all of us.

A bright flash of light appeared from behind us, and I felt the ground underneath me shake.

"WHAT'S THAT!" Uryu yelled out in disbelief.

"It's the Capturing Thrust! It's a cleaner that appears here once a week. Why did if have to show up NOW?" Yoruichi complained, running faster. "Just keep running, this thing is super fast!"

We ran faster, I was still in the lead, and the first thing I saw was a door of light.

"You guys! Just keep on going! I see the light up ahead not that far! Come on!" I yelled, running even faster.

"It's no good! We can't out run it!" Uryu called out to us.

**KLUNK!**

"OW! OUCH!" I screamed as I held my head, rubbing it.

Wait a second…

I looked around…day light hit me, and there were houses around here.

"Ichigo?"

No one, not even a sign of life was evident.

My eyes widened with fear…I was at the head…running faster than the rest of the group…so I must have gotten out before that thing got me…which means…

"Ichigo…Orihime…Chad…Uryu…Yoruichi…your all..." My eyes started to water, my breathing became labored, and I felt the darkness start to creep up inside me.

"No…Ichigo…Ichigo…You promised that you would get us outta here…you promised!" I yelled, wiping at my eyes, though I held back the tears.

The darkness welled up inside me, although I had my spirit pressure stabilized, it felt like I was about to explode…

I closed my eyes, not caring…Ichigo and the other, they were trapped inside there…and I was here!

I felt a very deep pang of guilt, regret, and sadness. I felt like I wanted to kill myself, just so I could save the others. I realized then, that my feelings were making me feel like exploding…

"Ichigo…I'm sorry, I wish I had a way to save you!" I sobbed, finally letting the tears fall, and I covered my eyes with my hands.

I heard a ripping noise, and I felt a breeze, I opened my eyes to see a…portal maybe?

It looked like the space in front of me had torn open, and I saw Ichigo and the rest of the group still running with the cleaner behind them.

"_What're you waiting for?"_

I heard a cheeky voice call out from behind me, I turned around, but no one was there.

"_Use the chance, 'ere, let me 'elp ya!" _

I felt strong hands push me into the portal, and the next thing I knew, I was in Ichigo's arms!

"Makoto? What the? Did you fall?" He asked, titling his head with me still in his arms.

"Wah…wah…" I couldn't get out the words.

"Keep on running! It's still after us!" Yoruichi called out, aggravated.

I closed my eyes tightly, and pictured a dark shield around us, carrying us into the light I saw before.

The next thing I know, I felt the daylight touch my skin, and I heard the others groaning of pain, but I felt Ichigo's arms around me, his chest raising and falling rapidly.

"Wow…that was fun! I wish I could do it again!" Orihime called out, standing up.

"That was…weird…I didn't expect something like that…" Uryu sighed, getting up, then reached into his shirt and pulled out another cape. "I didn't think I would need to use this so early in the adventure…"

"That idiot…he brought an extra one," Ichigo sweat dropped, still holding me close to him.

"Uh…Ichigo…you can let go,"

"Huh? OH! Sorry! Sorry!" He got up, and brushing himself off, slightly blushing.

"That's good, it doesn't seem that anyone's hurt," Orihime smile, hugging me.

"Good my tail!" Yoruichi slammed into my head, and I fell backwards, bringing Orihime down with me…and I ended up landing on her boobs…

"Ouch…WHAT THE HECK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked sitting up, rubbing my head and glaring at the cat.

"I thought I told you not to use your powers! You could have killed us! You may have stabilized your spirit pressure, but in there, your power may react and lash out! You could have swallowed us up in another black hole! Then what would have you done?" Yoruichi asked, his tail twitching with aggravation.

I didn't say anything…because my mind had wondered back to the one moment where I was here…and then the portal opened up and I was in Ichigo's arms. That couldn't have been a dream…or something other than reality…could it?

"You don't have to be so pissed about it, I mean, she did save our lives back there, thanks to her powers," Ichigo explained, his hand on his hip.

"You don't get the big picture…" Yoruichi got an anime vein pop on his head.

Any thoughts about the portal were now dispelled as we all looked around the place. Everything…was empty.

"This is the Soul Society?"

"Yes…this place is known as Rukongai, the place where souls reside after they are sent to the Soul Society by Soul Reapers," Yoruichi went on and on about the thing…and I kinda tuned it out, until I heard Ichigo.

"Huh? What's that? That looks way different over there,"

"That's-,"

* * *

><p>And I'm stopping here because i said so...I can't remember how many pages I typed for this one either...but I think it's enough for now.<p> 


	14. Father's right hand man & Enter: Ganju

Hello! You're reading my Fanfiction Trust. It's a fanfiction about Ichigo Kurosaki.

_**REMINDER! READ READ READ! **_**I might be re-writing the chapters after I'm done with the first arc...just to make it better because I was re-reading it a few days ago and I was like "F*ck this sucks! T^T So I might be re-writing it. **

Well...I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time! I feel like shit about it too, so please don't complain. Actually, when I said that I was too lazy to update and school is just an excuse...lol sorry but I take it back. Actually, I joined Drama club, so that takes up A LOT of my time, and then there's homework and Babysitting. ^-^" I had no idea that this would actually happen...

Lol back to the story! We last left off where Makoto bring them out of that hallway of that dongui thing...and then Ichigo's running over to the Soul Society gates...

I wouldn't say that this was my best chapter so far, but it's still good in my opinion, so why don't you leave your opinion in the review box~

I don't own Bleach...blah blah blah you get the rest.

* * *

><p>Skipping to a point in time in the middle of the fight with Jidanbou where Orihime and Chad rush to save Ichigo. (because I'm too lazy to write ALL of it.)<p>

* * *

><p>"HEY! CHAD! ORHIME! Come back! Come back you two!" Yoruichi yelled as the two ran towards Ichigo to help him.<p>

I just sat on the ground, leaning my elbow on my knee. Surprisingly, I didn't feel like I was in danger…I could just do the same thing I did back in that hallway we were running in, and take us to some random place where we were safe.

Wow I was becoming lazy again…

Jidanbou raised his ax above his head, then brought it down, and moved it across the ground, making a wall so that Orihime and Chad couldn't get through. After a long lesson on how the rules in Soul Society worked, Chad spoke quietly to Orihime, thinking up a way to get past him. Unfortunatly, Jidanbou heard them, and scolded them.

"Hey! Chad, Orihime!" Ichigo's faint voice could be heard; I got up and walked closer so I could hear what he was saying.

"Ichigo! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Orihime asked, walking up closer to the wall.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He called back.

"Just wait a second, we'll—," Orihime was cut off from Ichigo.

"Yeah, about that…Orihime, can you and Chad just stay there?" He asked.

"Wah-What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, it's okay. Just wait and don't worry,"

Uryu came running up to us. "No, I refuse! Our time is limited. Rather than fight him yourself, we should confront him together and get it done faster!"

"…Your there, too, Uryu?" Ichigo asked. Uryu glared, I laughed, and Orihime looked sheepish. Chad was just…Chad.

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! Quit being an idiot, we don't have time for this!" Uryu yelled back, aggravated.

Chad walked up to the wall, as did I.

"Blah blah blah, be quiet," Ichigo complained from the other side.

"Wow Uryu…I didn't know that you had feelings for Ichigo…" I smirked, crossing my arms. His face got red, and then an anime vein pop appeared on his head.

"Can you take him?" Chad asked bringing back to the situation.

"Hmmmm…probably yeah," He answered. My eyes widened and I got anime vein pop myself.

"What? What do you mean _probably?_" I shouted, banging on the wall, irritated with his laid back-ness. I stopped banging on the wall and Uryu took up my job, ranting about how stupid Ichigo is.

"I told you, don't worry about it,"

"How can I not worry about it?" Uryu questioned.

"I'll tell you a secret," Ichigo started. "I was supposed to get my Soul Reaper power back after training for ten days, but I got it within five, and Makoto learned to control hers within seven…so what did we do after that?" he asked, after Uryu stopped pounding on the wall.

"What did you do?"

"We were fighting. I fought for 5 days, strait through day and night, I fought one-on-one with Urahara, while Makoto took on Tessai, Ururu, Jinta and even sometimes Yoruichi," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I see….and you learned the basic's of combat -,"

"No…that guy wouldn't teach me jack. But…stamina and guts came weather I liked it or not,"

I smiled…typical Ichigo…

* * *

><p>-Later in the Fight<p>

"Sorry," I watched as Ichigo looked up at him. "I'm going to break those axes," He stated, right before hitting them away, creating a big explosion. Orihime put up her shield, and even I put up my own.

The dirt that flew everywhere cleared, and I saw Ichigo standing there in hero pose, while Jidanbou was on the ground. He sat up quickly, with disbelief in on his face. "Wha-What the hell…" He trailed off.

"F-Freaking Kurosaki…what the hell did he just do?" Uryu asked, his glasses caught in the sunlight. "The huge guy just got thrown up in the sky!"

"Ichigo!" I yelled as I ran forwards, and jumped on his back. "You idiot! Don't ever do that again! I know you're strong, but that's just crazy!"

"Wah! Makoto get off of me!"

Jidanbou flipped his legs up, and then jumped back onto his feet.

"Whoa, that was close. I let myself get distracted and slip and fall on my can. Huh? What's with the look on your faces? Oh I bet you think I was tossed through the air by this guy! What a loud of crap! There ain't no way I could get tossed through the air. Geez, that's why country hick's are such a hassle," He explained, while making half the shit up.

"I was born and raised in the city!" I growled, glaring at him.

He completely ignored me as he held up his ax hilts.

"Just you wait! I'll get you wit' my axes again!" He looked at his axes, and found them to only be hilts…and he started to visibly shake, and then just stared at them.

"Hey, you ok?" Ichigo asked as I got off of him, but I gripped onto his arm slightly.

Nothing…just staring at his axes… then—

"My…AXES!" He raised his hands above his head as tears started to fill his eyes. Then he brought them crashing down onto the floor, and repeated the process over and over again, making the ground shake, and almost making me lose my footing.

"Now he's crying?" Uryu asked…and Ichigo had on a 'I can't believe this guy' look.

"Uh…um…I'm…like…sorry…for breaking your axes," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can always get them fixed…" I trailed off, bringing my hand up to the side of my head. What a baby this guy was.

"Y—Yeah! And I shouldn't have even broken both of them in the first place…" Ichigo trailed off, and anime sweat drop on his head.

Jidanbou looked up from the ground, tears falling off his face. "You're…a really nice guy! You and me are enemies, but you still worry about a loser like me!" He cried.

"HEY! What about me?" I asked, crossing my arms, offended.

"You too! You're a nice, pretty girl! Your hearts are so big! What big-hearted kids you are!" he took hold of both Ichigo and I with his massive hands, and they pushed us together so that we were practically squished together.

"Well…seeing someone cry right in front of me…I can't _not _comfort them…" Ichigo said through his teeth, in a very awkward way.

"I just can't stand crying…" I stated, pulling my hand up somehow so that I wasn't so close to Ichigo…not that I minded it.

He suddenly shot up from the ground, releasing us, and we toppled over each other. "What did I do? I cried like a little baby! I'm a disgrace to all men!" He leaned over, like he was about to cry again. "It's total defeat!"

"Huh?"

"**It's total defeat!**" He shouted out, his hands in the air. "As a warrior and man, I lost to you! It's been 300 years since I became the gate keeper…and I've never lost….your the first man to defeat me…" he brought his hands down, and wiped his tears away, and stood tall.

"Wow…Ichigo you should be proud," I mumbled to him.

"Enter! I give you permission to pass through the gate!" Jidanbou stated.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, Ichigo," He put a hand on the gate. "I don't know why you're entering but…inside is nothing but strong guys," Jidanbou explained.<p>

Ichigo smirked. "I know,"

"And you two pretty ladies, don't go get'n hurt, I couldn't stand it if you did," He complimented; me and Orihime blushed at him.

He stuck his hands underneath the gate and started lifting it up…and I stood there amazed at his strength…although from all the groaning and moaning he was doing you could tell it was hard for him.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo questioned. I didn't realize that he had stopped mid lift. I ran up to him too.

I watched as his lips trembled, and he whimpered…what was he looking at? I fallowed my eyes to where his were…and I was met with…the familiar form of a guy.

He walked closer, I stood just behind Ichigo, but I felt like he was watching me.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked, on guard.

"3rd squad Captain…" Jidanbou stuttered. "Gin Ichimaru,"

The guy had pale skin and a creepy smile, his eyes never opening…

That's when I knew…he was the same guy from my dreams.

"_Run,"_

"Huh?"

"_RUN! NOW!" _

I felt my legs twitch just a little, but I refused to go…it's like I was stuck where I was…but it's okay, because Ichigo was there…right?

"Hey, that ain't right," The man known as Gin stated, and then it all happened so fast. Jidanbou's arm split open, and blood gushed from it, landing all over the ground, soaking it.

He let his arm fall, and the gate almost fell on top of him, but he caught it with his only hand, bringing him to his knees.

"Jidanbou!" Ichigo and I shouted, looking back at him.

"That ain't right," Gin said again. I turned to him, and his smile widened. "The gate keeper ain't there to _open_ gates,"

"I lost," Jidanbou moaned out, sweat pouring from his head. "A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate…makes perfect sense!"

"What you talkn' 'bout?" Gin started walking closer. "A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gates…when a gate keeper's defeated…it means death," He lifted his head in a creepy smile that would haunt me for life.

I heard clashing swords, and then I saw it; Ichigo had run up to Gin and crossed swords with him! That idiot! Even I have enough common sense not to get within 30 feet of the guy!

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi cried out.

Ichigo and Gin pulled away from the sword cross and landed a few feet behind. Ichigo pointed his sword at Gin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you son of a bitch?" Ichigo asked; his voice deadly.

"That's my line!" Yoruichi and I cried out, horror on our faces.

"You can't just show up and give orders you, fox-faced bastard! Any piece of shit that attacks a man without a second thought…is mine to kill," Ichigo said it in such threatening way that I felt a creepy feeling go up my back.

"…What a funny kid," Gin stated, and for some reason, just him talking made me squirm. "Ain't you scared of me?"

For some reason completely unknown to me, I took that question as a threat…and I wished to the gods above that Ichigo would turn and run, and force Jidanbou to close the gate.

"_Come on Ichigo, you've _got_ to know that this guy is too much for you to handle! PLEASE! Just turn around now!" _I hoped in my mind as I clenched my arm, in my usual pose when I'm frightened, or sad.

Ichigo stood tall, a look of toughness on his face, and said loud and clear, "Not one bit!"

I mentally slapped myself and cursed.

"Ichigo! Drop it and get going! We have to retreat for now!" Yoruichi called out. Ichigo turned to argue with her about it.

"Ichigo?" Gin tested the name out, no one else but him and I hearing it.

Suddenly, I felt his attention on me, and I stiffened, feeling the darkness inside of me swirl like I've never felt it before…and it seemed to be saying 'get outta here,' but he had me trapped in his gaze, even though I couldn't see his eyes.

"_Be careful Makoto, he's bad, and he's powerful, he could kill you in a second," _The voice inside my head warned.

"_Who are you anyways?"_ I thought back.

"_You'll know in due time," _

I dropped my hands to my side after he released me from his gaze, and called out. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stopped and turned to look at him, and then glared. "You know my name?"

"Oh, so it really is you," Then, he just turned and left.

"H—hey! Where are you going? Wait!" Ichigo called after him, gripping his sword.

"All the more reason not to let you through," He then stopped walking, and took out his sword, and held it out with his arm, as if it was part of it. The short sword gleamed in the light.

"Why'd you move so far away? Ya gonna throw that dagger at me?" Ichigo questioned.

"It ain't no dagger, this here's my zanpakuto," His smile widened. "Oh and Makoto, your father is very much looking forward to meeting you," and then he got into position, and I felt his spirit pressure fly around us…it was gigantic!

I felt like I had gotten the wind knocked outta me.

"Shoot him dead, Shinsou." He called, and that's what I remember before feeling someone smack into me, causing me to smack into Jidanbou, and then being air born.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACK! <strong>

**CRASH!**

**THUD!**

I sat up, and looked around. "What the fuck was that?" I mumbled, groggy with sleep.

"Makoto!" Orihime called out. I turned around to see Orihime standing with the rest of the group, and old guy, and a guy on the floor.

"Yo, Makoto, you're up!" Ichigo smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "Took ya long enough,"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised Ichigo, you smacked right into her, and then pinned her against Jidanbou," Uryu explained.

Chad just nodded.

"Where am I? And who's the guy on the floor?" I asked as I watched the guy which looked like he came flying through the door, and smacked right into the ground rubbed his head.

"WAH! A boar?" Ichigo called out, I turned and looked, sure enough there was a giant pig with a red bow on its head.

"Man oh man, Bonnie threw me off her again," The guy stood up and brushed him self off. "Yo! Long time no see, Old dude!"

"Pfft….he said old dude…" I cracked a grin.

"Ganju?" The old guy called out.

I lost interest in what they were saying then, and got up.

"Don't what me! I asked why there was a piece of shit Soul Reaper here," I looked over to see the Ganju dude…petting Ichigo's face. Then he took hold of Ichigo's face, and got really close to him like he was gonna kiss him.

"Say something you dandelion head-"

**SMACK**

I stood next to Orihime, Uryu, and Chad as I saw Ganju fly past us.

"WHAT THE HELL YA DOING? Picking a fight, huh?" He yelled.

"That's my line! You slam in here and start getting on my case! You boar ride'n ape-man!" Ichigo clenched his fist. I had to give him credit for the ape-man thing.

"Oh no, we have to stop them," Orihime stated as I sat down by the fire, and took a cup of tea from the old man. I ignored the fight going on between Ichigo and Ganju in the background.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I knew it would turn out like this," The old man sipped his tea as I did.

"This is no time for drinking tea! Who the heck is that guy?" Uryu asked.

"You bastard…you say you don't know me!" He called.

"I don't," Uryu.

"I don't know," Orihime.

"I dunno," Chad.

"I don't care," I sipped my tea.

"I don't want to know," Ichigo.

"Heh….no choice then, I'll tell you. My name is Ganju!" He threw his hands up, then pointed to himself. "Self proclaimed"…Blah blah blah…He talks too much, so I just tuned him out.

"Wait, your name's Ganju?" I asked after his really long introduction.

"Sure is!" He beamed.

"What a stupid name," I stated.

"WAH? How dare you call my name stupid! I was named after my great-grandfather! He's a very respectful man!"

"I don't care, I said it's stupid, so it's stupid,"

"Why you…" Ganju steamed.

"Heh…what a loser! Can't even say a good comeback to a girl!" Ichigo smiled, folding his arms.

"You can't either…" Uryu trailed off.

"What?" Ganju called.

"What?" Ichigo called back.

That's when I tuned all of the rest out…I did hear a crash, a few new voices…Yoruichi at one point got up and went over to them, I turned to see them outside.

"So…who are you?" The old man asked.

"My name's Makoto, I came here with Ichigo to save a friend," I stated, sipping my tea, he did as well.

"So you're going to break into the Soul Society?"

"Yep,"

"That's a dangerous thing to do,"

"I know…I know," I rested my teacup in my hands, which were resting on my knees, and started spacing off.

"_Oh, and by the way Makoto, your father is very much looking forward to seeing you," _Gin's voice echoed inside my head.

So he knows my real father…and my father's looking forward to meeting me. What I figured out from how Kisuke mentions him, I should be on guard if I do meet him.

I had a feeling that since Gin was the pale man in my dream, then my father would be the one that looked so much like me.

Mother had blonde hair, blue eyes. Her husband had black hair, and really dark brown eyes. Kana got her hair from dad, and her eyes from mom. Me? Where did I get my brown hair, and normal, light chocolate colored brown eyes?

Father.

I'd know him when I see him.

"Oh no, not the sword!" The old man got up and rushed out the door. I sat there, feeling awkward, no point in staying here…

"No Ganju! He isn't a bad Soul Reaper!" The old guy called.

"Shut up! A Soul Reaper's a Soul Reaper! There's nothing good or bad about it," Ganju got this look in his eyes, like he despised every fiber and being about a Soul Reaper, and I felt the hatred from his eyes to mine.

And then he shot forward at Ichigo, his stump of a sword shining in the moonlight.

"Shit! Ichigo doesn't have his zanpakuto with him!" Uryu cursed.

Before he knew it, Chad had thrown his zanpakuto over my head and Ichigo caught it with one hand, thanking him.

They clashed swords.

I tried to make out words, but with all the clanking of metal against metal…I heard nothing.

Suddenly, Ichigo's sword started sinking into the ground until only the handle was there.

"It's like…"

"Quicksand!"

* * *

><p>Well...Ganju showed up, and Makoto isn't on his good side so far...neither is Ichigo...<p>

Soon enough we will be heading to Kukaku's place...I wonder how I'll write that...

Maybe you guys could leave a review and help me with Ideas.


	15. New Respect for the Shiba's

Hello! I'm Kagome Narome and you're reading my Ichigo fanfiction called Trust.

My, my. It sure has been a loooooooong time since I updated! I feel soooo bad! T^T You guyz probably hate me right now! lol...if anyone reads these things.

Well, I wouldn't say this is my best, because I did this in a hurry...sooooooo yeah.

**Reminder! I think I might re-write the chapters to make them better, because I honestly think I can do better. **

I don't own Bleach, blah blah blah you know the rest.

* * *

><p>-No one's POV<p>

Ichigo was forced backwards from his sword, and then Ganju flew at him, his sword raised for the attack. He brought it down, but was surprised when it was blocked by….

"Makoto!" Ichigo asked from his seat on the ground.

The girl took Ganju's sword from his hand, and pushed his arm backwards by the wrist.

"That's enough! I suddenly wake up to find myself in a place I don't know, and then there's you causing such a ruckus! You should know that when Kana wakes me up in the morning when I specifically tell her not to…all hell is set lose." She said darkly, tilting her head down just a little, and looked up at him through her eye lashes.

Ganju pulled back from her, seeing the death glare she was giving him.

"Makoto can become very scary." Uryu commented, backing up a little.

"You should see her at gym class when the coach yells at her for not running fast enough…think of this times ten…" Orihime trailed off.

"Whoa…that's one scary girlfriend you got there Ichigo. She reminds me of my sister…only uglier…"

Dark flames surrounded Makoto as he spoke the words.

"…Ug…ly?" She asked, the dark flames getting higher, and darker.

"He's going to feel it in the morning." Chad boomed.

"Ichigo."

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to the girl.

"Help me kick his ass." the words were forced through clenched teeth.

The boy smirked, "Sure thing." then he stood next to the girl.

Kicks and punches were heard, and some said that even the ground shook as the three went at it.

At one point they both had smacked his head.

More kicks and punches, with several misses.

And then Ichigo took hold of his shirt, and threw him into the air.

He got back up and came rushing towards them when…

**BBBBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

Ganju fell flat on his face, and got up with it looking all deformed. "HEY! What time is it!" He called to the other guys.

"It's late Bro! It's 9:00!" The one with black hair called back.

"Oh crap! Come on Bonnie!" He whistled for his pet boar, and it came running…right behind Ichigo and Makoto, and flew right over their heads.

* * *

><p>-Makoto's POV-<p>

I heard the running, then felt the air on the back of my head, then saw the beast land in front of me.

I could have sworn my eyes were the size of melons.

Bonnie rammed into Ganju, and he went flying backwards, past his friends who looked helpless.

The dust cleared, and we all watched as Ganju laid there for a moment, then got up. "Hey Bonnie! Stop fooling around; we don't have time for that! Hurry up and give me a ride!" He smiled at the evil pig.

I could have sworn the pig's eye gleamed with danger, and then she came running full force at Ganju, and tossed him in the air.

"Hey! Wait! You aren't run'n away are you?" Ichigo called after him.

Ganju landed on top of Bonnie. "The hell I am! I'll settle the score on you tomorrow, count on it!" Ganju raised his fist at Ichigo while riding backwards.

Ichigo ran forwards at him, I stayed back, glad that I did because his buddies came ride'n towards him and trampled Ichigo. Poor Ichigo coughed up dirt and dust as we stood there.

"…He's gone," Orihime stated.

Uryu fixed his glasses and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "That sucks…I don't know what to tell you."

Ichigo twitched.

"GODDAMNIT! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

* * *

><p>We ended the night with all going to sleep…well, all the other guys. I stayed up, because I already was sleeping before Ganju woke me up.<p>

I watched Ichigo and the rest sleep, and I felt like a stalker…watching my friends sleep isn't a healthy habit…

"Can't sleep?" Yoruichi asked, walking up next to me.

"Yeah…I was knocked out before, so I'm not very tired." I explained.

"Hmmm…makes sense….but I should ask. What do you think about this adventure so far?"

"It's pretty crazy! First we had to out run that thing, then we had to battle that gate keeper, and we had to defend ourselves against Gin. We ended up fighting with Ganju…what next?" I asked.

"Lot's more to come, and much more crazy." He replied.

"Ugh…." I grimaced at the thought of it. Anything worse than Gin…I don't think I can imagine it. I sat up strait at the thought of Gin.

"Yoruichi-san…" I turned to him.

* * *

><p>-Yoruichi's POV-<p>

"Yoruichi-san…." Makoto trailed off. I inclined my head to look at her.

"Yes?"

"That man, Gin…he said that my father was looking forward to meeting me…soon."

I stiffened at the thought of her father.

"I can tell from how Kisuke acts…he's not a very good father…much less person." She stated.

I sighed…might as well get this over with.

"Makoto, get comfortable and listen well…because I'm not going to repeat this…ever."

She sat up strait, the blanket rolling off her slightly, and leaned forwards. Her brown hair was darker in the night, but the moon shining off of it gave some sort of glow. I spoke in a soft, quiet voice, but with urgency.

"You're father…did stuff…bad stuff with Soul Reapers long before you were born, this was when I was in the Soul Society. No one found out about him though…he was—is **very** smart. Makoto, Kisuke and I have been thinking about this for a while…but your power could have been given to you by your father…in other words, you weren't born with powers."

I watched her face, as it slowly turned to confusion.

"Your father wants to use you for some propose, and based on him…I don't think it's gonna be good. I'm going to say this right now…if you see a man, who looks a lot like you…**Run. **I don't care where you are, who you are with; you run. Your fathers a dangerous man, he won't hesitate to kill you if he has to…and use your body as a host if need be."

I could tell from her face that she understood perfectly well, but I didn't feel like I got my point across.

"Kisuke didn't want you to go, I didn't either, but you were so determined to do this…I couldn't say no. We trained you to hold off your father for only a few minutes if you should encounter him in battle. A few minutes can't guarantee that you will escape unscratched, but we figured it'd be enough to get you a good distance away from him."

"But what if…" She started brave, but trailed off with nervousness and I could tell what she was thinking….this was what I was dreading.

I sighed. "You want to meet him, don't you?" I paused and looked at her, she averted her eyes. "Makoto…I don't know what if feels like to never know your real father, but believe me…he's no father…he's a monster. You've got to promise me that you won't go looking for him, and if you happen to see him, you'll run." I demanded, getting closer to her.

She didn't look me in the eyes, and she didn't say a word. I took out my claws and jumped on her head, an anime vein pop on my head.

"PROMISE! PROMISE ME YOU STUPID GIRL! PROMISE ON MY TAIL!" I shouted.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OUCH! OK! OK! OK! I promise on your tail that I won't go looking for him, and I'll run if I see him!" She shouted.

"Ham tenders!" Orihime shot up in her bed, and looked around.

The girl looked strait at the brunette and black cat quarreling, which looked very weird with the cat scratching the hair off the girls head, and the girl trying to pull the cat off….then she slowly closed her eyes, and fell back onto the bed.

"Ahem…thank you. Now…your fathers name is…" I jumped off her head and onto the mattress.

* * *

><p>-Makoto's POV-<p>

"That's his name?" I asked, smoothing out my hair.

"Yes, it'd do you well if you remembered that name, for if you happen to be in hiding, and someone mentions that name, you'll know when to move." Yoruichi explained.

"_Destroy Assistance Love and Piece…_He has an unusual name meaning…" I trailed off.

"Depends one how you write it, but I'm not getting into that right now. I'm going to bed, you should too." Yoruichi bowed to me, then went over to Orihime, and lay down.

I lay down too, and wondered about my father.

I want to meet him, just to see what he's like, because I've been living a lie up till this point in life…but I know that I should take Yoruichi's word, and run away when I see him. It's hard to choose…

"I won't think of it now, I mean, it's not like we're in the Soul Society yet." I rolled over and yawned, then closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>-With Rukia-<p>

"That is why this place is called the Shrine of Penitence." Renji explained.

One of the guards stood up, and walked just behind Rukia, and released her hands from the bonds. Him, and the other guards then proceeded to pick up their staffs and walk back to the door.

"Lieutenant Abarai." They stood waiting for them.

The red haired lieutenant stood watching the girl, as she did nothing but stare out the window. How it pissed him off. He stalked up behind the girl, ignoring the protests from the guards, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you one unconfirmed report. You know some Ryoka entered Soul Society yesterday, right?" He waited for her response, but got none. He continued none the less. "There were six. They say that one of them had orange hair, and carried a sword as tall as him."

Rukia's eyes widened and she jerked her head to the side to look at him.

* * *

><p>-Makoto's POV-<p>

"I see, I think I get the situation." Kukaku paused to take a smoke of her pipe. "A'right, I accept." She agreed.

"Really?" Yoruichi pressed on.

"Yeah. If Urahara's got something to do with this I couldn't say no to it if I wanted to. One thing though," She stood up, still holding her pipe. "I trust you, but…it doesn't mean I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance, I'm going to stick one of my slaves with you."

"Slaves?" I asked, shifting my sitting position into pretzel style. It was considered **very **bad manners to sit like a man, but I couldn't stand to sit on my knees.

"Yah. Only, I call him my slave, he's actually my little brother. He's as useless as an arm severed from a body though," She walked up to a sliding door on the side of the room. "Hey, you ready yet?" She asked.

"Uh-uh, wait a sec." I heard a muffled voice from the other side. I could have sworn I heard it somewhere before.

"I'm opening it, be on your best behavior!" She opened the door, and we all looked to see the person.

"Nice to meet you, I am Ganju Shiba. Please come to me if you need anything." An ugly looking man with an ugly smile on his face greeted us.

Wait a minute…oh shit. That man was Ganju.

"Way to ruin my day." I sighed, laying down now.

Instantly Ichigo and Ganju got up pointing fingers at each other.

* * *

><p>"WAHHHHHHH!"<p>

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

**BAM**

Ichigo and Ganju were fighting…again. I would join them, but I was way too tired. I should have went to bed earlier.

Even Kukaku, who turned out to be a woman, was just standing there smoking her pipe. She didn't even flinch when Ganju dug his foot into Ichigo's balls. I even winced, imagining what that would feel like.

Then Ganju was thrown across the room, crashing through more sliding doors, and got up yelling more colorful words at Ichigo.

They continued fighting, when I noticed Kukaku's pipe on the ground, and I turned to look at her face. I widened my eyes at her, feeling the need to run away like she was going to explode or something. Then Ganju stepped on her pipe, breaking it in half.

I jumped to my feet, getting ready to run outta there as fast as I could.

"You…BASTARDS!" She yelled, her fist started to gather this yellowish gold light that swirled…and I didn't get to see what happened before I decided against running, and putting my shield up instead, clenching my eye tightly shut.

There were a few yells, and a huge explosion, which shook my whole body, making my shield waver a little. I started to hear a few curses again after the explosion stopped.

I lowered my shield, noting that I was getting better at keeping it up. I turned my head to the doorway, seeing Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi all unharmed, but Ichigo and Ganju lying in the rubble. Kukaku yelling them how they jacked up the house. I sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>After an angry Kukaku was yelling at Ichigo, and ordered us to come with her, we were fallowing her through a hall way, and we stopped at a door. Uryu and Ichigo were whispering something about not pissing Kukaku off, although I was spacing out the whole time.<p>

Something didn't feel right about me. I felt like there was something…wrong going to happen. That's probably why I wasn't making any smart ass comments.

Ganju opened the door and we walked into a dark room, but you could see from the light in the hall way that there was a giant chimney type thing taking up the whole room.

I widened my eyes, looking at it in amazement.

"This is how I'm going to get you guys into the Court," Kukaku held her arm up, and pointed upward. "by the sky, that is." She smirked.

Ichigo sweat dropped, Uryu looked frightened. "THE SKY!" They both said.

I smirked and crossed my arms, enjoying this.

Kukaku lowered her hand. "My name is Kukaku Shiba, Rukongai's Number One Fireworks Maker!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>I dropped to the floor, afraid to move.<p>

"The…the floor…is rising!" Uryu said out loud, looking down.

I hear a huge crack, and then I looked up to see the light from the sky.

"The ceiling…is opening!"

"Is this for real?"

When is stopped I stood up, looking around. We were outside now, with the chimney thing.

"Wet your pants, kiddies?" Kukaku smirked down at us. "This is Kukaku Shiba's own personal giant fireworks platform:"

"The Kukaku Cannon!" Ganju finished for her, before she smacked him right in the ass. He fell forwards onto his face.

"Don't say it before me!" She yelled at him. He murmured back a sorry. "Speechless, huh?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Uryu spoke up. "I don't care if you a fireworks master or what, but shooting us into the sky with this is ins-"

**SMACK**

Uryu's glasses shattered and pieces went flying, while a ball landed into Ichigo's hands. Kukaku seemed to have thrown something at him.

Ichigo looked at it, before looking back at Kukaku. "What's this thing?"

"That's a sprit orb, try touch'n your palm to it and transferring spirit energy to it." She pointed at him.

"Like this?" Ichigo started to squish it between his hands, but it was turning out to be an epic fail. "How do you put in spirit energy?"

I got an anime sweat drop. That's ridiculous; even I know how to do that, since I was told to break that glass when training.

"Huh? What're you talking about? If you're a Soul Reaper, then you'd be able to do it. Like this," She held up her hand, and a glowing orb appeared. "You should be able to do kido." She stated.

"Ahem," Yoruichi got her attention. "As I said earlier, he suddenly became a Soul Reaper, so he doesn't know anything about kido at all."

"Say what?" She looked at Ichigo trying to squish it again. She sighed. "Freaking useless…" She trailed off. "Ganju, show him how it's done."

"Yes ma'am," He strolled up to Ichigo, and put his hands out to it. "Give it here!" He ordered, making a move to snatch it.

Ichigo moved it so that he couldn't reach it, and Ganju continued to try to get it. I had to bite my cheek to stop from yelling out at them for goofing around.

I got an anime vein pop after this continued for five more minutes.

"Give it here you idiot!" I pulled it out of his hands, and closed my eyes, placing my own hands on it. I imagined the blue energy in my body again, coursing through my veins, all coming from my heart.

I imagined it all running to my arms, down my arms, and into my hands, then out through my hands into the ball. I breathed in and out deeply, not once opening my eyes, afraid that I'll lose concentration.

I heard a knocking from around me, and I finally opened my eyes, realizing that I was surrounded by this weird glass-like thing.

"This is a cannon ball." She smirked, but then stopped tapping on the glass. "Okay, listen up. You all may think that the wall is the only thing protecting the Court Guards, but you're wrong. The wall is made from a mineral called "Bloodthirst Stone" that's very rare in the Soul Society. This is a piece of it." She put a very small pebble on the ground.

We all stared at it, our eyebrows furrowing. She then thrust her fist down onto the pebble, and dust flew out from the ground. When is cleared, there was a hole there, except for a small little platform with the pebble on it.

"As you can see, it blocks out spirit pressure. So opening the wall with spirit pressure is impossible. On top of that," She pulled the pebble off the plat form, and it crumbled to dust too. She held the pebble between her fingers. "it puts out waves that dissolve spirit pressure from it's severed edges. In other words, the Court Guards have a spherical barrier all around it, going from the sky even through the ground."

I widened my eyes, realizing that it was truly was impossible to save Rukia, but I thought too soon, before Kukaku started knocking on the glass thing again.

She then continued to explain how we were going to use the cannon ball to get through the barrier and into the Court Guards by pouring our spirit energy into it.

She even asked if there were any questions, but then ignored them all, and told us to go down into the basement and practice using it.

She then called on her two man servants to take them down there, and they continued to pick them all up, ignoring their protests.

"And one more thing! If any one of you loses concentration while using this, you'll go _boom _on the spot." And then they were taken away.

I stopped my spirit pressure, and I landed on the ground, about to follow them when Kukaku stopped me.

"Except for you, I wanna talk to you." She grabbed onto my arm. Then she turned to Ganju. "You, go help them practice." She smiled at him.

"You know Sis, are you really going to help them?" He turned his head up to her, a serious look on his face. For once, I held a little bit of respect for him.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm against it. Helping a Soul Reaper, I wouldn't know what to say to our brother. Sis, I—"

"Ganju! I told you not to ever talk about that again." She looked back at him, warning him in a way. He just stared at her. "If you got it, get your ass moving!"

He looked sorrowful, and looked to the ground.

"Listen, you better not show that pitiful expression in front of them, it's bad enough you showed it in front of her." She motioned to me, and I felt out of place.

There was silence, before Ganju suddenly ran past me, and jumped off the platform, and ran away towards the group.

I suddenly felt bad for yelling at him before.

"You." She turned to me now.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"You did a pretty good job with the spirit orb, where'd you learn to use it before?"

I paused before explained about my training I had before I came here…and all about my method of transferring the spirit energy. She nodded, approvingly.

"I like ya kid, your different from the rest of your group. You don't act on impulse as much as that idiot with the orange hair and your nothing like that idiot brother of mine. But you show enough spark to fight for anything, I can see it in your eyes." She stated, smiling now.

I raised my eyebrows, how could she tell if there was a spark in my eyes? Hell…I wasn't even feeling myself at the moment.

"What do you mean? I actually thought that I was a little to quite…" I trailed of now.

"I'm saying…you remind me of me! You have that little bit of spark in you, that thing that moves you, that drive to do whatever it is you have to do! I respect that about you." She smirked now.

I stared at her for a moment, before smirking too. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "I respect how you can beat the shit outta Ichigo and Ganju; make 'em listen to you." She laughed and put her how hand on my shoulder.

"Kid, if you ever need any help with anything, I'm here. Hell, I might as well teach ya something right now."

I blinked, "What's that?"

* * *

><p>Oh ho ho... SO it seems that Kukaku likes Makoto.<p>

Sorry, i just have a very big repect for Kukaku, so I had to add her to the story line. Someday I've decided that I'm going to write a story about a girl that came from the Kukaku Shiba house.

Hope you liked it! Pleaze review!


	16. Does It End Like This?

OH! I am SO late with updating this story! I am SO SORRY! T^T I got the leading role in my School Play and I've been very occupied with that lately. That's my excuse. So many people asked me to update but I never did! UGGH! Now I'm mad with myself.

...This is it...I think this might be the last chapter for this story. T^T I came far? No actually I have not! This is only the first arc I'm doing...there's how many other arcs that I'm going to do? The main story line was in the Arrancar(sp?) Arc actually, but I need a reason why. You couldn't just start out there. :P

So...let me tell you...THIS IS NOT THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE THIS STORY. I AM MAKING A SEQUEL. *insert bow to Kagome Narome*

Fun note, I fallow the seasons of Bleach, not the actually Arc. (Or I fallow the openings for Bleach. Same thing right?)

Ugh. It's late at night, and I wanted to finish it. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.

I do not own Bleach blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>-Kukaku's POV-<p>

That girl…Makoto her name is, was smiling up at me from the thing I just taught her.

"How ya like that move I showed ya?" I asked, smirking at her now.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to use it in combat!"

"Heh, I'd love to see it myself. Too bad I only have one arm, then it would be at its full power, only having one arm reduces it to only half. With you having two arms, you can access its full power."

She sighed. "But right now it only has the same power as yours."

"Keep practicing it and you'll get better. After you do it eight more times come and find me, I'll be back at the cannon with some sake." I smiled at her one last time, and left.

I found the sake, and three cups. I set them down on the platform, and sat down myself.

I sighed, and watched the sunset, then poured two glasses of Sake.

"Sorry Bro, I decided to help the Soul Reaper and his friends, like the Soul Reapers that killed you. If you were alive and saw me not helping them….I know you'd yell at me. You who loved Soul Reapers…and who died as one too." I murmured to myself, before taking a sip of the cup I had.

I narrowed my eyes after I drank the rest of the cup, and poured myself another one.

"_That girl…Makoto, she reminds me of when I was young. She's so serious at the moment, because she's annualizing everything. She's in the enemy's territory, so she's smart and careful around everything, although I don't think she knows it herself. It's just an instinct to her." _I stopped and took the cup away from my mouth before taking another sip.

"_But she has that one thing; that drive. I can't quite place it, but I know it's there." _I smirked at the thought. Yeah, she did remind me of when I was younger. Of course, I was very stupid back then, but it was still fun being a teen.

"I do know one thing though, she's excellent at learning things quickly, and when she practices them, she's unstoppable. Hell…she even likes learning how to do them. She's going to make one hell of a warrior." I smirked, and saw her walk out from the clearing we were standing in before.

"Well…did you morph the ground so much that you turned it into good growing soil?" I asked, pouring her a cup of sake.

"Yes actually, and it's a good stress reliever. Huh? What's this?" She asked, sitting down in front of me, holding the cup.

"It's sake, what do you think it is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…I'm only 15…" She trailed off.

I laughed. "Oh so what? I had my first cup of sake when I was 11. Hell…when I was your age I was out drinking sake with my friends every night. The times sure have changed…" I trailed off.

She looked at the cup before shrugging, and tossing it back. "That's good stuff."

-Makoto POV-

I really did like Kukaku, she kind of reminded me of a distant aunt that didn't have any children, and she was caring for me like I was one of her own. But she cared for me in a funny way because she didn't know how to.

I smiled; she even let me have some sake. Whereas if my mom ever even saw me towards the place where she kept her sake, she'd start to freak out. Of course that's mom being mom, since she was a drunk.

"Ah, I don't mean to pry or anything, but what happened to your brother?" I asked, taking a sip of the sake she poured me again. I think I was on my 5th cup.

"Hmm? Oh, he was killed by a Soul Reaper, really long time ago too. Ganju always brings it up though, because he's the one who saw the Soul Reaper dragging his body back to our house. I forgive and forget, but our brother was…kinda special to Ganju. That's why he hates Soul Reapers." She explained, drinking her 10th cup.

She didn't seem very drunk though. Maybe she mixed some water with the sake.

"Oh…I wouldn't know what to do if my sister was killed…actually; I do know what I'd do. Kill the fucker who killed her," I glared into the cup, looking at my reflection. "but my mom did kill herself a few weeks ago, because my sister was kidnapped, turns out my dad kidnapped her. And he's not even my real father, someone in the Soul Society is."

"Hmmm…you have a fucked up family." Kukaku drank the rest of her cup.

I smirked then sighed. "Yep." I also drank the rest of my cup, putting it down on the floor. I looked up at the sky.

"Wow…it's already night out." I whistled. The air around me started to shake then, and I felt a vast amount of spirit pressure coming from the house.

Kukaku and I both looked at each other before sprinting across the grass.

* * *

><p>Once inside the house, we headed to the basement, and stopped in the hallway to see Ganju lying against the wall, just outside the room they were training in.<p>

"What's going on?" Kukaku yelled, but there was no reply, Ganju just stared into the door. "Hey! Ganju!" She yelled again.

"S-s-s-sorry…sis. I…just showed him how to do it once, but I didn't think this would happen." He explained.

I ran to the door, and pulled it open, the light blinding me.

I managed to see Ichigo floating in the air, slouched over the spirit orb. Only, the spirit orb must have had too much power in it, because it was overgrown, and the light it was giving off was blinding.

"ICHIGO!" I stepped into the room; the force of the orb was pushing me back. I took in a breath, and focused my spirit energy to my legs, giving me a temporary boost to get to him, before jumping up.

I surrounded myself with my power, the black shield of flames surrounding me as I went through the glass-like barrier Ichigo was creating. I latched onto him as I went through it, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on.

"Calm down, and think of your body glowing, but slowly dieing down into a very dim shimmer." I whispered into his ear. He suddenly widened his eyes, and then the glow went down, and then reverted back to its normal size. He looked around.

"I…I did it!" He smiled, turning his head to look at me.

"You did it! Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.

"Yeah!" he looked at her.

I felt the glass around us falter, and Kukaku yelled at us. "You idiot! I told you not to lose your concentration!"

Too late…

**CRACK**

…

**KABOOM!**

"**KYAAAAA!"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Weren't you listening to anything I said? I told you that if you lose your concentration, then you go BOOM!" <strong>Kukaku had her foot on top Ichigo's head, rubbing it into the ground.

"Yes ma'am you certainly did." He replied back.

"That's right." Ganju said, picking at his nose.

**SMACK**

"That goes for you too, you idiot!" She smacked him across the face.

I was dazed out on the floor, right next to Ichigo.

He just blew us both up…THE IDIOT!

"**ICHIGO!" **

Poor Ichigo looked up to see the woman looking down at him with the black flames of hell behind her. Her bangs covering her eyes, but you could see two red pupils peaking out from them. He outfit was completely singed; she now had nothing to wear.

**CRASH!~~ **

**BOOM~**

"**No! I'm sorry Makoto! I didn't mean to do it!" **

"**YOU'RE DEAD!" **

"**KYAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

**-**A point in time after Makoto beat the shit out of Ichigo-

He just laid there on the floor, swirl in his eyes after I beat him unconscious…literally.

I sweat dropped. "I didn't mean to really knock him out…" I trailed off, looking the other way and scratching the back of my head.

Yoruichi came out of no where. "So Ichigo's finally able to create a cannonball too." He came right up to Ichigo and sat down in front of his head. "You kids have a seat," no one sat down, just stared at him.

"Ichigo may be knocked out, but you all need to know the plan to get into the Soul Society. Mind it well and-**WAHHHHKYYAAAA!" **

We all stared in horror at what Ichigo was doing to Yoruichi.

-Ichigo's POV-

"—Spoon—A thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the sun of the white clouds."

Whoever the hell was murmuring was getting really damn annoying! He even had enough nerve to continue murmuring!

Then suddenly… "CATNIP!"

I sat up with a start, finding that I had been lying on the floor. I looked around, seeing Ganju hunched over something. He was the one who was murmuring!

"Huh? What the hell was I dreaming about?" I looked up.

"How the hell should I know?" Ganju looked over his shoulder, him and his smart-ass comments!

I raised my hands over my head and stretched. "Man, I sure slept well—I was sleeping? Why was I sleeping here?" I said to myself.

"I said, 'How the hell should I know?' Dumbass!" Ganju called again.

"What the hell are ya doing?" I turned to him now.

"It's none of your business! Get lost dandelion head!" He yelled, and then turned back to his scroll. I fumed at him, about to beat the shit out of him again.

The door behind me opened. I turned to that instead to see Uryu standing there. "Oh good, you're awake. It's time to leave." He pointed his thumb.

"Leave?"

* * *

><p>"Good, you're here." Yoruichi was sitting on the cannon. Only something was funny about him.<p>

"Hey, Yoruichi-san, your tail looks like a bendy toothbrush thing." I stated, pointing at it. I thought it looked kind of cool.

Yoruichi slumped over, but then looked over his shoulder. "Do you…have a problem with it?" He asked, sending me a murderous look.

I widened my eyes at him. "N-no, it's beautiful…as usual."

"Don't you remember? You're the one who did that!" Uryu snuck up from behind me and whispered.

"Huh? I did that?"

"Yeah, it took all four of us to detach you."

-Flash Back-

We all stared at what Ichigo was doing to Yoruichi.

"I-Ichigo! You might wanna let go of him before you hurt Yoruichi!" Makoto kneeled down next to Ichigo, trying to pry his hand away from Yoruichi's tail. Nothing happened.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu came to help her, Kukaku, Ganju and her slaves just standing by and watching it unfold. Poor Yoruichi was struggling to get loose.

"Maybe if we tickle him he might let go…" Orihime trailed off, reaching behind his neck to tickle him. Ichigo started to laugh, but it only made him hold on tighter to the tail, making Yoruichi scream out louder. "Maybe not."

"We should wake him up." Chad started to shake Ichigo, but resulted in nothing. "Hmm…he's out cold."

"The only thing we can to do is to unlatch him." Uryu started to pry his fingers off the tail. Everyone else joined in too.

"UGH! Common Ichigo! Let go already! When you wake up, **both** Yoruichi and I are going to beat the shit outta ya!" Makoto yelled, grabbing hold of his arm, and started to pull back.

Ichigo finally let go of Yoruichi, but then latched onto Makoto instead.

"Whoa! Uhh…Ouch! Damn, Kurosaki's got a tight grip!" Makoto cried out, pushing away from his arms which didn't help the situation in the least.

"My…my tail! My poor tail!" Yoruichi murmured, anime tears coming from his eyes.

"How are we going to get Makoto out of his grip now?" Orihime asked, taking my hand to help me pull away from him.

"No idea." Chad crossed his arms.

"You guys are hopeless." Ganju commented.

"UGH! Then why don't you switch places with me and then we'll see what you think!" Makoto yelled, getting an anime vein pop.

* * *

><p>My eye started twitching. "I…grabbed onto Makoto too?"<p>

"Yeah, you must have one tight grip Ichigo; you left a red mark on her stomach once we managed to get your arms off of her."

Yoruichi walked off in a gloomy way while Uryu suggested that I don't talk about the situation.

"Hey, where's Ganju?" Kukaku spoke up from her place on the platform.

"Oh? He's down stairs reading something and murmuring.

"Wait on minute!" Ganju was panting, leaning on a wall. "The hero _always _arrives late!" He winked his eye and stuck his thumb up.

My face went blank when I saw him. "What the hell's with that get up?" I was referring to his outfit.

"It's my personal battle costume! Cool isn't it? I wouldn't lend it to you even if you begged and cried." He explained, pretending to look cool.

"Battle costume?" I managed out…it looked more like a….wait a minute! "You're wearing a battle costume even though you're seeing us off?"

Then he took a couple steps toward me till hew as all up in my face, a weird monkey look on his features. He was silent a few moments before he burst out.

"My big brother was killed by shinigami."

"Ganju!" Kukaku started to get up.

"No! You listen to this too sis." He looked over at her, putting her back in her place, then turned back to me. "My brother…was a genius. He was accepted into the shinigami academy on the first try. At that point his spirit power was already at level 6. That was when he was only a junior. Then he graduated from that six year curriculum in only one year and joined a squad. In five years he climbed his way up to a lieutenant. But he was killed!"

I watched his face as he explained it all. You could tell that he felt a lot about his brother.

"I was still a kid back then, so I don't remember the details. However, there were two things that I'll never forget. Faces. Two faces. The face of the shinigami who dragged my dead brother home…and the face of my brother thanking the shinigami. Why he did that…why he seemed so happy…I still don't know."

He continued his rant on how he couldn't understand why his brother never hated the shinigami. Then he grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me close to him.

"Your different from the other shinigami. That's the feeling I get. I feel like if I go with you, I might find something out. So I'm going to help you." He explained in the sincerest way possible.

"Looks like he's got his mind set…" Kukaku smirked.

"What's going on here now?" A girl's voice asked from the distance.

We all turned to look at Makoto, who entered from the other side of the wall.

I widened my eyes. "Ma-Makoto…what are you…wearing?" I asked, a blush creeping to my face.

"Damn…that girl looks mighty fine." Ganju said under his breath. I got an anime vein pop as I thrust his head into the ground.

"This?" She looked down at herself. "I'm wearing the clothes that Kukaku's lending me…since the ones that I was wearing yesterday were singed to a crisp!" She glared at me. I couldn't do anything but stare at her.

Makoto was in a revealing outfit…one much like Kukaku's. Actually, it could pass for Kukaku's with only a few changes.

The top was tighter, covered her cleavage and the shape of it reminded me of a sports bra, only it ended at the end of her rib cage. The color of the top was red, trimmed with white. The red was a little bit darker and didn't have the Shiba symbol on it. As for her lower part of the outfit, she was basically wearing the same skirt, only she had black shorts on underneath it. Instead of bare feet that Kukaku preferred, Makoto was wearing what looked like black ballet shoes.

"Ahh, you look exactly like Kukaku when she was your age." Yoruichi commented, his face smiling.

"Huh? R-really?" She stuttered…Makoto stuttered? And when did her face blush so much?

"Hell yes, it remind you of the old days, right Yoruichi?" Kukaku smiled, climbing down from her seat and going over to Makoto.

"Surely does, now all we need is Kiskue."

"You're right."

"How come I have shorts under this? You don't." Makoto asked, fluffing at her skirt.

"Makoto, when you go fighting all the Soul Reapers in that place, their going to be peaking up your skirt like crazy, it's better if you save your panties from the humility."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Too much information! Please can we just get on with this?" I asked, cutting in between the two.

Yoruichi cleared his throat. "You're right. Now, let's get on with this."

-Makoto POV-

Black.

Dark.

"Makoto!"

Voice.

"**Makoto!"**

Ichigo?

I opened my eyes, everything spinning. The first thing I saw was Ichigo trying to reach for me.

"Get her! Ichigo don't let her go! It's dangerous she's out there alone!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Wha…?" I blinked few times before I got my gatherings.

Orihime and Uryu where on the left side of me. Ichigo, Ganju, and Yoruichi were on the right, Ichigo trying to reach for me. We were missing a person…Where's Chad?

"Makoto! Don't you dare go off without me!" Ichigo screamed. The look on his face, it scared me. There was such emotion; I've never seen that face before. He wanted to reach for my hand and grasp it tightly and never let go, you could just see it.

I reached out for him too, and the tips of our fingers brushed together for a second.

Before I knew it, light flooded my vision and I closed my eyes to shield them from being blinded. I could feel that Ichigo's hand…wasn't gripping mine. All I could feel was my own heart beating, and the feeling of helplessness and worry.

There was an explosion right where I was, and then the light faded away. I looked around and saw four golden lights heading in four different directions. Where was I? I was just floated in mid air…then I felt the feeling of gravity taking over.

Before I knew it, I was plunging down towards the ground…nothing there to help me survive.

Would this be it? Would I die here? What would Kana and Father think? What about Kukaku? She said that she wanted me to come over after we rescue Rukia so she could teach me some more moves.

Orihime was going to make me a big breakfast once we got back to the human world.

I wanted Chad to train me a little, Kisuke too. I wanted Uryu to show me how to sew something.

I would never get to see my father for the first time.

Ichigo…I would never get to see Ichigo's smiling face, or kiss his soft, perfect lips. I would never see his chocolate brown eyes that held the only meaning in my life. I would never get to tell him how important to me he is.

"I-Ichigo…"

* * *

><p>You have no idea what a review could do for me! 3<p>

Actually...please don't be mad, but I was hoping to finish some other stories before I did the sequel for this one. Then I wanted to edit this one.


End file.
